The Jewel of Gondor
by Queen Apolline
Summary: Taríen Eleniel is the wife of Boromir and the Lady of Gondor, but she is so much more than that. She is the last princess of an ancient house, an Elf-friend, and a warrior of unmatched caliber. She is strong, but can she survive the War of the Ring while pregnant? Rewritten version of the Lady of Minas Tirith. Later AU.
1. Leaving Gondor

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

"Boromir!" the crowd of men cheered as their Captain-General placed the white flag atop the wall and drew his sword with his other hand. "This city was once the jewel of our kingdom, a place of light, and beauty, and music, and so it shall be once more!" he yelled, thrusting his sword into the air. The men cheered and raised their swords and spears.

"Let the armies of Mordor know this: never again will the land of my people fall into enemy hands!" The soldiers cheered once more. "The city of Osgiliath has been reclaimed!" Boromir yelled. "For Gondor!" "For Gondor!" the men yelled in reply. "For Gondor!" Boromir repeated. "For Gondor!" they cheered.

"I thought I was the jewel of Gondor," another voice came from on the wall near Boromir. Everyone looked to see the golden-haired woman with violet eyes approaching Boromir. She wore silver chain mail under a black tunic with the symbol of Gondor emblazoned upon it, and a violet skirt over black boots. The insignia of a Captain was pinned to her tunic. Boromir sheathed his sword and laid his flag against the wall. He held out his hand and courteously helped her mount the last few stairs.

"You, my darling Taríen, will always far outshine any other jewel," Boromir said, making sure it was loud enough for the soldiers to hear. He gently kissed her brow. "Are you quite certain, because I'm feeling quite put out…abandoned, like an old sock. Has an ancient city taken my place in your heart?" she asked with a pout. She was also speaking loudly enough for the soldiers to hear. Boromir could see the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Certainly not," he replied loudly, before wrapping his arms around her waist and passionately capturing her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. The soldiers cheered, and several wolf-whistled. She was breathless as they parted. "Believe me now?" he asked softly. She smiled and nodded.

Hand in hand, they walked down from the wall and mingled amongst the soldiers. Taríen was the only woman in the city, but as she would remind anyone who seemed uneasy of it, she was the Lady of Gondor and a Captain of the White Tower, and she would do as she pleased. They were soon approached by Faramir. Boromir dropped Taríen's hand and embraced his brother heartily.

"Good speech," Faramir said as they parted. "Nice and short. Though your addition was quite humorous, Írimanésa," he said to Taríen. "Well, I couldn't have the men thinking that Osgiliath was the great jewel of Gondor, now, could I?" she asked innocently. Faramir and Boromir chuckled. "I suppose not," Faramir said.

"A short speech leaves more time for drinking," Boromir said. All three laughed. "Break out the ale!" Boromir yelled. "These men are thirsty!" The men began to cheer. "Will you join us, my lovely wife?" Boromir asked knowingly. She smirked in reply. They had long established that she could hold her liquor better than anyone else in Gondor. A moment later, Boromir deftly carried three glasses of ale over, giving one to Faramir and one to Taríen. They toasted each other. "Remember this day, little brother," Boromir said. "Today, life is good." They all took a sip of their ale.

Faramir glanced to the left and his face fell. "What?" Boromir asked, slightly concerned. "He's here," Faramir said. Boromir and Taríen's faces fell as well, and they turned to look. Sure enough, a smiling Denethor was walking amongst the soldiers. "One moment of peace, can he not give us that?" Boromir sighed.

"Where is he?" they heard Denethor ask as he walked towards them. "Where is Gondor's finest? Where's my firstborn?" Boromir plastered a fake smile on his face and walked over, still hand in hand with Taríen. She had a similar expression on her face. "Father!" Boromir greeted. Denethor embraced Boromir, and smiled as Taríen kissed his cheek.

"They say you vanquished the enemy almost single-handedly," Denethor praised. "They exaggerate," Boromir replied. "The victory belongs to Faramir also!" Denethor's face turned stony as Faramir also walked over. "But for Faramir, this city would still be standing. Were you not entrusted to protect it?" Denethor asked coldly. "I would have done, but our numbers were too few!" Faramir protested.

"Oh, too few," Denethor mocked. "You let the enemy walk in and take it on a whim!" He took two steps forward. "Always you cast a poor reflection on me." "That is not my intent," Faramir protested, his voice almost emotionless. "You give him no credit and yet he tries to do your will!" Boromir said quietly to Denethor before walking out of public sight with Taríen. Denethor followed them angrily. When they were alone, they turned around to face Denethor.

"He loves you, Father," Boromir said. "Do not trouble me with Faramir, I know his uses and they are few." The couple looked away in sadness, Boromir shaking his head. "We have more urgent things to speak of," Denethor whispered. "Elrond of Rivendell has called a meeting. He will not say why, but I have guessed its purpose. It is rumored that the weapon of the Enemy has been found." "The One Ring," Taríen said. "Isildur's Bane."

"It has fallen into the hands of the Elves," Denethor whispered. "Everyone will try to claim it, Men, Dwarves, Wizards. We cannot let that happen. This thing must come to Gondor!" "To Gondor," Boromir said slowly. "It's dangerous, I know," Denethor continued, still whispering. "Ever the Ring will seek to corrupt the hearts of lesser Men, but you, you are strong, and our need is great. It is our blood which is being spilled, our people who are dying. Sauron is biding his time. He's massing fresh armies. He will return, and when he does, we will be powerless to stop him. You must go!" There was a smile on Denethor's face as he said, "Bring me back this mighty gift!"

"No," Boromir said, shaking his head slightly. He brushed past Denethor. "My place is here with my people, with my wife and children. Not in Rivendell!" "Would you deny your own father?" Denethor asked angrily, following him out. Taríen also followed, and noticed that the argument had caught the attention of the men. "If there is need to go to Rivendell, send me in his stead," Faramir stated, stepping forward.

"You?" Denethor asked with a humorless laugh. "Oh, I see. A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to show his quality. I think not. I trust this mission only to your brother, the one who will not fail me." Taríen and Boromir winced at the barb. Faramir kept his face calm. "By your leave," Boromir said icily to Denethor, "I will prepare to depart."

"I'm going with you," Taríen declared. All three men turned to look at her in disbelief. "But you could get hurt!" Boromir protested. "I know that it is not the practice here, but I was trained in the sword and bow, axe and spear. I am in no way defenseless. And I am the best negotiator, the best at politics, you all know this. Besides, my place is beside my husband, whether he be in Minas Tirith, Osgiliath, or Rivendell," Taríen said firmly. The three men exchanged glances, then sighed as one. They knew better than to argue with her. "As you wish, Írimaquenya," Denethor said.

Only a short time later, both were mounted on their horses as they sat in the courtyard of Osgiliath. Boromir had his shield on his back, while Taríen carried a quiver of arrows over her cloak. "Remember today, little brother," Boromir said, looking at the flag he had put up. Faramir nodded, tears in his eyes. "Namárië," Taríen added as they began to ride. "Namárië!" Faramir called after them.

**Quenya Translations: **

**Írimanésa - Lovely sister**

**Írimaquenya - My lovely one**

**Namárië -Farewell**


	2. Gandalf and Saruman

**AN: I do not own LotR or anything else written by JRR Tolkien, or the Peter Jackson movies which much of this is based on. As a reviewer mentioned, most of this is taken straight from the movies, just because I was trying to set up what in the world the OC I created was doing throughout the War of the Ring, and it was easier to take information straight from the movies. However, I am using information from the books, mainly information about the Ainur. I am also, as many do, revising histories for my own purposes. I am going to be skipping several things, and I am moving flashbacks to where they ought to take place.**

**A note on Boromir and Tarien: First of all, they're not in this chapter and they're barely in the next one. Second, they have been married for eleven to twelve years, and are therefore very comfortable with one another.**

**One last note: This chapter is directly from the Peter Jackson FotR movie, and I changed...two lines, but those two lines are important! Well, relatively important.**

Gandalf galloped through the gates of Isengard towards Orthanc. A figure in white awaited him on the steps. "Smoke rises from the Mountain of Doom. The hour grows late, and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard, seeking my counsel," Saruman said as he walked down the steps. Gandalf dismounted and whipped his hat of his head as Saruman descended the last few steps to meet him. "For that is why you have come, is it not?" he asked. "My old friend." "Saruman," Gandalf greeted with a bow of his head.

Shortly afterwards, they walked through the gardens surrounding Orthanc. Birds cried overhead. Once Gandalf had finished his tale, Saruman was silent for a moment. "You are sure of this?" he asked. "Beyond any doubt," Gandalf said. "So the Ring of Power has been found," Saruman said in awe. "All these long years, it was in the Shire, under my very nose." "Yet you did not have the wits to see it!" Saruman accused. "Your love of the halfling's leaf has severely slowed your mind."

Gandalf looked at Saruman as they walked. "But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly," Gandalf protested. "Time," Saruman said, stopping. He turned to look at Gandalf. "What time do you think we have?"

Saruman quickly led Gandalf to his office inside the tower. Unlike the outside, the office was dark and cold. "Sauron has regained much of his former power," Saruman revealed. "He cannot yet take physical form, but it is a close thing, and his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh." Gandalf's eyes widened.

"You know of what I speak, Gandalf," Saruman continued. "A great Eye, lidless, wreathed in flame." "The Eye of Sauron," Gandalf whispered. "He is gathering all evil to him," Saruman revealed. "Very soon, he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault on Middle-earth." "We must hope that She still bears her tempestuous temper and her irrepressible nature, and that She does not feel so inclined as to assist him," Gandalf said.

"Môriel?" Saruman asked. "None know her whereabouts. Sauron believed that she had returned to Aman for judgment at the end of the First Age." "You know this," Gandalf whispered. "How?" Saruman tilted his head towards the next room.

"A palantír is a dangerous tool, Saruman," Gandalf said, striding forcefully into the room. "Why?" the White Wizard asked, stopping next to Gandalf. "Why should we fear to use it?" He grabbed the cloth covering the palantír and pulled it back, revealing the black glass. "They are not all accounted for!" Gandalf protested. "The lost seeing-stones…we do not know who else may be watching!" He grabbed the cloth and threw it over the palantír.

"The hour is later than you think," Saruman said, sitting down on the black throne. "Sauron's forces are already moving. The Nine have left Minas Morgul." "The Nine?" Gandalf whispered fearfully. "They crossed the river Isen on Midsummer's Eve," Saruman stated. "Disguised as riders in black." "They've reached the Shire?" Gandalf gasped. "They will find the Ring," Saruman said. "And kill the one who carries it."

Gandalf's eyes widened in fear and he whispered, "Frodo!" He swiftly turned to the door to leave, but the closed as he approached. He turned to the other doors, and began walking towards them, but they too shut. The other two pairs of doors quickly followed. "You did not seriously think that a hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron?" Saruman asked. "There are none who can."

Gandalf's eyes widened in realization and he looked up at his former friend. "Against the power of Mordor, there can be no victory," Saruman said. "We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron." Gandalf stared at him in shocked silence. "It would be wise, my friend," Saruman said. "Tell me, friend," Gandalf sneered slightly, "when did Saruman the Wise abandon reason for madness?"

Saruman yelled as he thrust out his staff, slamming Gandalf into the opposite wall. Gandalf struggled as Saruman walked towards him, but could not release himself until Saruman dropped him. Gandalf fell to the floor, but pointed his staff at Saruman. The White Wizard fell to the ground, but waved his staff at Gandalf, who also fell.

They continued their duel, throwing each other around until Gandalf threw Saruman into the next room. Saruman came to his feet and stretched out his hand. Gandalf's staff flew to him, and the White Wizard used the power of both staffs to hold the grey pilgrim inert. "I gave you the chance to serve me willingly," he growled as he forced Gandalf to spin around on his head, the grey wizard crying out. "But you have elected the way of pain!" Saruman yelled, throwing Gandalf up to the roof of Orthanc.

* * *

Saruman held his pointed fingers above the palantír as he spoke to the Dark Lord with his mind. _The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth._ The Dark Lord replied in the Black Speech, _Build me an army worthy of Mordor._

Shortly afterward, three orcs traipsed into his main hall. "What orders from Mordor, my Lord?" the leader asked. "What does the Eye command?" Saruman looked at them and replied coldly, "We have work to do."

A mere hour later, the trees were groaning as the orcs pulled them to the ground. Saruman inspected their work. "The trees are strong, my Lord," the orc from before reported. "Their roots go deep." "Rip them all down," Saruman ordered.

**Sindarin Translations:**

**Môriel - Dark Princess, Black Princess**


	3. What Elrond Knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR in any of its forms, nor do I own anything from Arda.**

**AN: Tarien and Boromir are mentioned here, and there is some backstory in here that is important later.**

"Where am I?" Frodo asked. "You are in the House of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning, on October the twenty-fourth if you want to know," a familiar voice replied. Frodo opened his eyes to see the Grey Wizard. "Gandalf," he said. "Yes," the smoking man replied. "I'm here, and you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours, and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit."

Frodo slowly sat up, the wound in his shoulder paining him. "What happened, Gandalf?" Frodo asked. "Why didn't you meet us?" "Oh, I am sorry, Frodo," the wizard said. "I was delayed." "Gandalf?" Frodo asked after the wizard was silent for a moment. "What is it?" "Nothing," he replied.

Suddenly, another familiar voice called out, "Frodo!" Both turned to see Sam running towards them. "Frodo!" "Sam," Frodo greeted. "Bless you, you're awake!" Sam said excitedly. Frodo and Gandalf chuckled. "Sam has scarcely left your sight," Gandalf explained.

"We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mister Gandalf?" Sam asked. "By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend," Gandalf said, gesturing to the solemn elf who had just approached. "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins," the elf greeted.

* * *

"His strength returns," Elrond observed as he and Gandalf watched Frodo and Sam from a balcony. "That wound will never fully heal," Gandalf replied. "He will carry it the rest of his life." Elrond turned and walked to the right. "Yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil," Elrond commented.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear," Gandalf said warily. "We can ask no more of Frodo." "Gandalf, the Enemy is moving," Elrond said, turning to face the Grey Wizard. "Sauron's forces are massing in the east, his Eye is fixed on Rivendell, and Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." "His treachery runs deeper than you know," Gandalf replied. "With a foul art, Saruman has crossed orcs with goblin men, he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard, an army that can move in sunlight and come a great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

"This Evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves," Elrond said, his voice slightly frantic. "We do not have the strength to face both Mordor and Isengard!" Gandalf walked slowly away. "Gandalf," Elrond called after him. "The Ring cannot stay here. Gandalf stopped and turned to face the gate, only to see two riders, a man and a woman, ride in. They were followed shortly by a party of elves, and then one of dwarves.

"This peril belongs to all Middle-earth," Elrond said. "They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches, they care nothing for the troubles of others." Gandalf turned to face him. "It is in Men we must place our hope," he decided. "Men," Elrond said, his voice slightly disdainful. "Men are weak."

He led Gandalf into his study. "The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numénor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It has because of Men the Ring survived. I was there, Gandalf. I was there, three thousand years ago, when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure."

He turned to face Gandalf and continued his tale. "Isildur kept the Ring. When he returned home, the first act he made as High King was to banish Eldalmárëa, Eldalmárëa of Amandil's house, Eldalmárëa, who had been the chief lady-in-waiting of Tar-Míriel in Numenor. Eldalmárëa had escaped sacrifice to Morgoth, and she had been on a ship with Elendil when Numénor sank into the depths. When Elendil founded Arnor, he asked Eldalmárëa to take up the duties of a Queen, for his wife was long dead.

"When the Last Alliance crossed the Misty Mountains and besieged Barad-dûr, Eldalmárëa remained behind and reigned over Arnor and Gondor until Isildur returned. Eleven years, she reigned justly, and her reward was banishment, for she told Isildur to destroy the Ring. At her banishment, she who had been called the Princess of Arnor fled here, to Rivendell, and sought sanctuary in my house. I granted it, and she lived here for two thousand years," Elrond finished.

"You have not told me of her before," Gandalf frowned. "How did a child of Numénor live for two thousand years?" "She was half-elven, though she preferred to say half-human, as she retained the appearance of Men, but the beauty and longevity of Elves," Elrond replied. "Her mother was Morilindë of Eregion, who was with me when I founded Rivendell. Her father was an Elendili of Pelargir. But now, the line of Kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them," Gandalf replied. "One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor and Arnor." "He turned from that path a long time ago," Elrond replied. "He has chosen exile."

**Quenya Translations:**

**Eldalmárëa - Blessing of the Elves**

**Morilindë - Nightingale**


	4. Welcome to Rivendell

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

"How in Arda did you manage to convince me to allow you to accompany me again?" Boromir called from behind her. Taríen continued deftly leading her horse through the trees. "I refused to take no as an answer. And it's a good thing I did come. I've saved your life more than once, and you don't know the way to Imladris. I do." "I still want to know how, my lovely wife," Boromir replied, catching up with her.

She stopped abruptly and looked at him. "We will be in sight of the Last Homely House as soon as we cross the next rise," she stated. "Before we reach there, I must tell you that I have not been entirely truthful to you, but I have not been entirely truthful to most people. It is not any fault of yours that I did not tell you, but rather that I did not want the general populace to know. I first need to tell you that what you hear in Imladris about me may or may not be true. I have been concealing my identity for many ages. However, I swear by Eru Ilúvatar that I will tell you the truth before the night is out."

Boromir nodded. "I trust you, Taríen. If you have lied, you had a good reason for it. I will continue to trust you. Anything else you need to warn me about?" She chuckled. "You already know that I am a warrior and that I have been to Imladris before. You should also know that I consider Imladris a second, or maybe third, home, and that Lord Elrond and I are good friends. I should also warn you that I am much, much older than you know."

Boromir's eyes widened. "Númenorean blood?" he asked. "That is one possible reason," she said evasively. "I will explain it all to you when we are alone. Now come, I don't wish to keep Lord Elrond waiting." She spurred her horse, and Boromir followed her. Very shortly, they were galloping through the stone gates of Rivendell.

Boromir jumped off his horse, and Taríen dismounted gracefully, even in leggings. "Lady Eledríel," one of the gate guards greeted in Sindarin. "It has been many years since you have come to Imladris." "It is good to once again see the beauty of the Last Homely House," Taríen replied with a gracious smile in the same tongue. "This is Boromir, son of Steward Denethor II of Gondor. He is my husband." The two guards bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Boromir," the other guard said in Westron.

An elf appeared and guided their horses away. A pair of dark-haired twins appeared. "Emeledwen!" they called as they ran to Tarien and embraced her. "Elladan, Elrohir, calm down, let go," she laughed in Westron. She gestured to Boromir. "This is my husband, Boromir. He is the son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor." The twins bowed lightly as one. "Greetings, Boromir, son of Denethor," they said in unison. "Boromir, this is Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond," Tarien introduced. Boromir bowed. "I am honored to meet you."

"We apologize if we have offended you by embracing your wife," Elrohir said. "It has been far too long since we have seen her, and she is a dear friend of our family." "I am not offended," Boromir said as he raised an eyebrow. "How long has it been?" "Sixty years, I believe," Elladan said. "Sixty-five," Taríen corrected. "It was two years after Estel came of age." Taríen noticed that Boromir did not show any surprise on his face.

A moment later, a party of elves rode through the gate. Their leader was a fair-haired elf with a bow and quiver on his back. He approached their party. "Elladan, Elrohir, Lady Eledríel," he greeted. Tarien raised an eyebrow at the title. "_Prince_ Legolas," she said with a small curtsy. "Eledríel, then," he said. She smiled and nodded, then said, "I am more often known as Taríen nowadays. May I introduce Boromir, the son of Lord Denethor of Gondor? He is my husband."

Legolas's eyebrows lifted, but he inclined his head to Boromir. "Since your wife insists on my only using her first name, I insist that you do the same with me," he said. "To properly introduce myself, I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil the Elven-king and Crown Prince of Mirkwood. But please, call me Legolas." "Then you must call me Boromir," Boromir replied. Legolas smiled. "Of course."

Taríen looked at the twins. "I assume that you two haven't desecrated my rooms yet?" They shook their heads with a smile. "Emel, if we did anything of the sort, our father would murder us, then you would pray to Eru that we were resurrected so you could murder us yourself!" Elladan exclaimed. Taríen thought a moment, then nodded. "Probably. Tell your father that my husband and I are taking up residence in my rooms. I assume they are still cleaned regularly?" The twins nodded. "I think you scared Ada half to death with the fit you threw the last time you dropped in unannounced," Elrohir said thoughtfully. "Anyways, they're still in good condition," Elladan added.

Taríen smiled at them and Legolas and gently led Boromir away. As they left, a party of dwarves entered the courtyard. "You know them well," Boromir stated as they walked. She nodded. "Yes, I am well-known in Imladris as a lady, a healer, and a warrior. Lord Elrond will most certainly come to greet me, and by extension, you, as soon as he can."

As they walked through the halls, every elf they passed bowed to Taríen, and she nodded with a smile in return. However, she did not stop to speak with any of them. They turned a corner and were stopped by guards with pikes. "Entrance into this wing is only allowed at the permission of its residents," one of the guards intoned. Taríen drew herself up. "I am one of its residents. I am the Lady Eledríel."

The guards' eyes widened and they stepped out of their way. Before they went through, Tarien said, "This man is my husband, and shall be allowed entrance to this wing as well, as he resides with me during our stay in Imladris. He is Boromir of Gondor. Make sure that the other guards are informed." The pair bowed. "Yes, my lady," one said.

Taríen led him into the hall, which had very few doors. Boromir could only see ten. "What wing is this, exactly?" Boromir asked quietly. "The family wing," she replied. "Only eight of the rooms are occupied. The residents of the other two are gone." "You are a dear enough friend to the Lord of Rivendell to have a place in his family wing?" Boromir gasped. She nodded.

"Not all the residents are actual family. One room belongs to Lord Elrond's foster son, Estel. Two of the others belong to his chief counselors, Lord Glorfindel and Erestor. The two empty rooms belonged to Celebrían, Lord Elrond's wife who sailed across the sea to the Undying Lands, and Gilraen, the mother of Estel," she explained. "The other rooms belong to Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and their sister, Arwen Undómiel. The last belongs to me."

She opened a door and led him inside the spacious rooms. They were about the same size as their rooms in the Citadel, but were larger than the rooms in their home in the main part of Minas Tirith. They were very airy, and the bedroom opened up to a large balcony. "All the rooms in the family wing are connected by the balcony, so it's best to change in the bathroom. Do not go exploring in any of the other rooms in this wing or any of the residential wings, though anywhere else is free. Do not be alarmed if someone enters without knocking, people rarely do in this wing. Do you want to join me for a short nap before dinner?" Taríen asked.

"Please," Boromir said. "I am exhausted." She glanced at him. "You didn't bring any nightclothes, did you?" she asked. He shook his head. She nodded towards an unobtrusive door on the right side of the bedroom. "That's the bathroom. You're about the same height as the twins, and I have nothing against borrowing their clothes. Go take a bath, I'll join you shortly." She turned and walked out the balcony.

**Sindarin Translations:**

**Imladris - Rivendell**

**Emeledwen - Second mother**

**Emel - Mother**

**Ada - Daddy**


	5. A Ranger from the North

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR in any of its forms, nor do I own anything else in Arda.**

**AN: This chapter is very, very short, and I only wrote the first paragraph. The rest is direct novelization from the movie. I make chapters end when I feel they are over, no sooner, no later. That is why this chapter is 338 words long, while a later one is 4,357.**

As it turned out, they slept through dinner, and therefore dined alone in Taríen's rooms. After dinner, Boromir stated, "I would like to look around. Would you guide me, my dear wife?" She smiled. "I will join you shortly. First, I must speak with Elrond. He probably came in while we were sleeping. Go on, I'll find you." He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips as they parted on the balcony.

He walked through the corridors of Imladris, most of which were exposed to the nighttime air. Boromir stopped next to a tapestry of Isildur facing Sauron, the shards of Narsil in his hand. He reached up and gently brushed his fingers against the blade. He suddenly felt hairs rise on the back of his neck, and he knew he was being watched. He turned swiftly around to see a man sitting on a bench, holding a book.

"You are no elf," he stated in surprise. The man smiled lightly. "The Men of the South are welcome here," he said, extending his hand slightly. His accent sounded like that of a Ranger. Boromir stared at him and nodded. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey," the man replied. Boromir nodded. "Then we are here in common purpose, friend." The man simply stared at him, unblinking.

Boromir turned from his gaze to look at the pedestal where the shards of a sword laid. "The shards of Narsil!" he exclaimed in surprise. He lifted the hilt and held it upright in his hands. "The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." He ran his fingers along the edge of the blade. He gasped slightly as he cut himself. "It's still sharp," he said in shock. He looked at the blade and his finger in awe, then turned slightly to see the man still watching him.

"But no more than a broken hilt," he said grimly, dropping the hilt back onto the pedestal. It clattered to the ground. He walked quickly away.


	6. Arwen Undomiel

Aragorn reverently placed the hilt of Narsil back on its pedestal. He heard a gentle voice from behind him ask, "Why do you fear the past?" He knew who it was. Arwen Undómiel. The soft footsteps stopped. "You are Isildur's heir," she continued. "Not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate." "The same blood flows in my veins," Aragorn said without turning around. He turned to look at her. "The same weakness!"

She stepped closer to him and looked up into his eyes. "Your time will come," she said. "You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it." In Sindarin, she whispered, "The Shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you…not over me." She took his hands and led him to the gardens. When he was younger, he had come there for peace. He knew she had done the same.

She stopped on the low bridge and turned to face him. "Do you remember when we first met?" she asked. "I thought I had strayed into a dream," Aragorn admitted. "Long years have passed," Arwen replied, gazing into his eyes. She stroked his cheek with feather-light fingers. "You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?"

Aragorn reached down and touched the silver Evenstar necklace at her throat. "You said that you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people," Aragorn replied softly. "And to that I hold," Arwen replied lovingly. "I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone."

She gently placed something in his hand. He looked down to see the Evenstar necklace. "I choose a mortal life," Arwen stated. "You cannot give me this," Aragorn protested. "It is mine to give to whom I will," Arwen replied firmly. "Like my heart." She closed his fingers around the necklace, then leaned forward to kiss him.

After a moment, a voice came from behind them. "I suppose I wasn't supposed to witness that." They turned to see a golden haired woman with distinctive violet eyes. "Emel," Aragorn greeted with a smile. "I heard you had returned." She nodded. "I do not mean to interrupt, but I seem to have misplaced my husband. He is a man of Gondor, and should be the only man besides you, Estel, in Imladris. Have either of you see him?"

"You are married?" Arwen asked. "I am so happy that you have finally found love, Emel." She smiled gently. "I knew it would come, indiell-nín. I saw a vision thousands of years ago. I merely had to wait." "What is his name?" Arwen asked. "Boromir of Gondor," Eledríel replied. "He is the Steward's eldest son." She looked at Aragorn. "I wish to warn you, he will not take too kindly to your presence as the rightful King."

"I have no wish to be King," Aragorn said with a shake of his head. "But I saw him at the shards of Narsil, not ten minutes ago." She nodded. "I shall start my search there. Thank you, indion-nín. I know I interrupted your kiss, but do I not at least get a hug from my dear indhîn?" Arwen and Aragorn smiled and embraced Eledríel. "We are glad you have returned," Arwen said. "May I assume you are only here for the Council?" "That is the main reason I am here, yes," she replied. "This will be a very brief visit, and a solemn one." "These are solemn times," Aragorn replied. "Even Elladan and Elrohir have slowed on their many pranks," Arwen added.

Eledríel smiled slightly. "I have a feeling that my presence here will bring them to leaving at least one for me." Both Arwen and Aragorn chuckled, knowing the twins. "Probably," Aragorn agreed. Eledríel stepped away and smiled mischievously. "I'll stop interrupting and let you get back to your kissing, and whatever else you were doing. I have to find my husband before daybreak."

She slipped silently away along the paths. Aragorn sighed. "I suppose we should also get to sleep. May I escort you to your rooms, Lady Arwen?" She smiled lovingly. "I am honored, Lord Aragorn." "The pleasure is mine, my lady," he replied.

**Sindarin Translations:**

**Undómiel - Evenstar**

**Emel - Mother**

**Estel - Hope**

**Imladris - Rivendell**

**indiell-nín - my heart-daughter**

**indion-nín - my heart-son**

**indhîn - heart-children**


	7. The Beginnings of Eledriel

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

As soon as they were back in their rooms, Taríen sighed. "I need to tell you my story now," she said. "It is late," Boromir argued. "I release you from your oath." She smiled. "Thank you, but you must at least know the story that everyone else does. May I?" "Of course," Boromir said. "As long as you don't mind me getting ready for bed at the same time." "Go ahead," Taríen replied.

"This is going to be a very brief form of a very long story. In the Elf-realm of Eregion, which lay near Moria in the Second Age, there dwelt an elf-maiden by the name of Morilindë, which means Nightingale. When Eregion was destroyed by Sauron, Morilindë traveled with Lord Elrond to the Hidden Valley, where he founded Rivendell. That was during the War of the Elves and Sauron." She paused as she changed into her nightdress.

"More than a thousand years later, Morilindë traveled to Pelargir, the Middle-earth haven of the Elendili, and married one of them. Her daughter was half-elven, like Elrond, though she usually called herself half-human instead, as she had the look of Men, but the beauty and longevity of elves. She was smuggled into Numénor in the 3105th year of the Second Age by the Elendili. There, she called herself Narîka.

"She fought on the side of Tar-Palantír when he repented, and again took up her original name, Eldalmárëa. At the end of the war, she was instated as the chief lady-in-waiting to his daughter, Míriel. When Ar-Pharazôn forced Míriel to marry him and changed her name to Ar-Zimraphel, Eldalmárëa changed her name back to Narîka, at Míriel's urging. The pair stayed loyal to Eru and the Valar, even as Sauron took over and instated himself as the High Priest of Melkor, and they kept an altar to Eru in Narîka's rooms. The altar was eventually discovered, and Sauron stated that Eldalmárëa would be sacrificed to Morgoth.

"With the aid of Míriel and Isildur, Eldalmárëa escaped and fled to the Elendili, where she became part of the house of Amandil. Amandil considered her his daughter, as he had none, though she was in fact elder than he. When Numénor was destroyed, she traveled with Elendil to Middle-earth, where he founded Arnor and Isildur and Anárion founded Gondor. As Elendil's wife was dead, he asked Eldalmárëa, who he considered his sister, to take up the duties of the Queen. She accepted.

"By the time war again broke out with Sauron, she was known as the Princess of Arnor. When Elendil, Isildur, and Anárion traveled to Mordor to fight Sauron, rule of both Arnor and Gondor was left to her. She ruled for eleven years while they fought, and it only made her more beloved to the people. When the war ended, Elendil and Anárion were dead. Isildur returned as High King of Arnor and Gondor. When he brought the Ring back, Eldalmárëa urged him to destroy it. His first act as High King was to banish her from Arnor and Gondor for that one statement.

"She fled to Rivendell and was taken in by Lord Elrond. She helped tutor Valandil, Isildur's son, and she tutored all the kings of Arnor and Arthedain after him, up through Arvedui's son Aranarth, who made unwanted advances on her and vowed that his heirs would never again be trained by the woman who spurned him. She also was close to Lord Elrond's three children, and they called her Emeledwen, second mother, or sometimes just Emel, to distinguish her from Celebrían, whom they called Nana. Shortly after Eldalmárëa arrived in Rivendell, she gave herself a new name. It came from the Sindarin _edledh _to go to exile, and _ríel_, princess. She called herself the banished princess, Eledríel," Taríen finished.

"You're her, then?" Boromir asked sleepily. She nodded. "I can believe that. So you  
stayed in Rivendell for three thousand years?" She nodded. "A great deal of it. Not all of it though. I was bored after a time, so I left and traveled. I'd always come back here, though. I was here when Elrond married Celebrían, I was here when their children were born, and I was here when Celebrían sailed for Valinor. They consider me a part of the family."

"So how much of the story is true?" Boromir asked. "Most of it," Taríen replied. "The bit about Eldalmárëa being Morilindë's daughter, that's not true. And the bit about Eldalmárëa being half-elf, half-man. That is also false." "Explain the rest later," Boromir yawned. "I'm exhausted. She smiled lightly as she crawled into bed beside him. "I am too."

**Author's Note: If anyone thinks that Boromir is far too trusting with Tarien, they have been married for twelve years and have known each other for sixteen. They are very close, and he trusts that she has sound reasoning behind any action she makes, or any secret she has kept from him.**


	8. The Council of Elrond

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR in any of its forms, nor do I own anything else in Arda.**

The Council started later than expected the next afternoon, due to Taríen being coated in a sticky, smelly, bright pink substance. It had taken her two hours to wash it out of her hair, and another to bathe the rest of her and re-prepare herself for the Council meeting. Elrond refused to start without her, and postponed the meeting. Even with the back-up, she was still the last person to enter. As she did, she glared at Elladan and Elrohir, who were seated behind Elrond. She pointed at each of them and then made a slicing motion across her neck.

She received several stares as she entered. She was the only woman in the Council, and her golden tresses and lavender elvish gown stood out greatly. She glided across the room and took her seat beside Boromir. With her ears covered, she looked more like an Elf than a Man, and she received several murmurs of surprise when she took her seat amongst the Men rather than the Elves. "So you are to sit beside me?" Boromir asked in a whisper. "Lord Elrond offered for me to head the Council along with him, but I chose not to," she replied. "My place is beside my husband."

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond began. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stand upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Elrond held out his hand to the hobbit that sat at the end of the hall. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," he ordered.

The hobbit walked slowly forth and placed a simple gold ring on the pedestal before Elrond. Whispers began in the hall. "So it is true," Boromir whispered. Taríen raised her hand to the circlet on her brow. Both her head and the circlet throbbed, being so close to the One Ring, the Weapon of the Enemy. She exchanged glances with Elrond. Vilya was paining him as well. Gandalf also wore a pained expression, probably due to the possession of Narya. Of all the people in the room, only Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo, and Bilbo could see the circlet on her brow.

Gandalf glanced at her, and his eyes widened and his face turned stony. A moment later, she felt the touch of his mind on hers. "_What are you doing here, Rávaníra?"_ he demanded. _"I am attending this council. I have just as much a right to be here as you. As soon as the Council is decided, Lord Elrond and I will explain everything to you," _she replied. She shoved him out from her mind and threw the barriers up tightly.

Taríen noticed that everyone's eyes were on the Ring. Slowly, Boromir stood from beside her. "In a dream," he said, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark." He brushed his hair out of his eyes. "But in the West, a pale light lingered. Voices were crying, 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He slowly approached the Ring. "'Isildur's Bane is found,'" he continued. He reached out his hand for the ring. "Isildur's Bane," he whispered.

Taríen and Elrond leapt from their seats simultaneously. "Boromir!" Taríen yelled. He quickly withdrew his hand from the Ring. She hurried to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder. The Ring sent out a flare of energy, and her headache flared. Taríen resisted the urge to touch her head as the bearers of the two Elven Rings did. The Ring began to chant. Taríen's eyes widened, and she saw that Elrond, Gandalf, and Frodo's life forces were weakening drastically.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh bursum-ishi krimpatul!" she said in a loud, ringing tone. The Ring ceased its chanting, and everyone retook their seats but Elrond, Gandalf, and Taríen. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond said severely.

"I will not ask your pardon, my old friend, for if the chant had not been uttered, then it would have destroyed all the remaining Ring-bearers in Middle-earth," she said, her voice quiet but strong. "The Rings would have shattered, and with them, the hearts and minds of their bearers. Thankfully, if I am correct, and I usually am, the Ring cannot send off such a powerful destructive force again until it is reunited with Sauron." She silently retook her seat beside Boromir.

"The Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West," Gandalf said. "The Ring is altogether evil!" "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor!" Boromir replied. He stood and began to pace. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay! By the blood of our people, your lands are kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn said firmly. "None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Legolas shot to his feet. "This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance!" "This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked in shock. "And heir to the thrones of Gondor and Arnor," Legolas added.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn instructed. The elf retook his seat. "Gondor has no king," Boromir said, returning to his seat. Under his breath, he muttered, "Gondor needs no king." "Peace," Taríen said quietly in his ear. "Aragorn is right," Gandalf said. "We cannot use it." "You have only one choice," Elrond announced. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" one dwarf asked. He picked up his axe and charged the Ring, yelling, "Aargh!" He was thrown back by a great force. Taríen winced at the sharp jab in her mind. She noticed Elrond, Gandalf, and Frodo doing the same. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any means we here possess," Elrond said firmly. He glanced at Taríen. She shook her head slightly. Elrond had long believed that she might be able to destroy the One Ring with her power, but she refused to go near it.

She stood as well, and the attention of the Council turned to her. "The Ring was made in the fires of Orodruin, sometimes called Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came." "One of you must do this," Elrond added. The Council was completely silent. "One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said quietly. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "The Ring must be destroyed!" "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli growled. "And if we fail, what then?" Boromir asked as he rose. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled.

Taríen shook her head as the entire Council began to argue. "Never trust an Elf!" she heard Gimli growl. "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf yelled. Taríen looked at Frodo, whose eyes were fixed upon the Ring. She focused, and could hear the dark words it spoke, inciting riot. She saw the images of the Council reflected in the Ring, and saw as they were consumed by fire. She saw as determination dawned on Frodo's face, and he rose.

She stood and walked quickly over to him. She knelt so that she was on his eye level. "You will take the Ring, young Master Frodo?" she asked quietly. He nodded, scared but determined. She smiled gently. "Then I will help you announce your intentions." She stood and put her fingers to her lips and let out a loud whistle. Everyone turned to stare at her. She laid her hand on Frodo's shoulder. "I will take it," he said, walking to the center of the room. "I will take the Ring to Mordor."

The Council stared at him, astonished. Taríen smiled inwardly. "Though," Frodo said quietly, "I do not know the way." Gandalf walked towards him and laid his hands on Frodo's shoulders. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn finally stood from his chair. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He walked over and knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword." "And you have my bow," Legolas said, stepping forward as well. "And my axe," Gimli added, walking forward. He exchanged grim glances with Legolas.

Boromir slowly walked forward. "You carry the fate of us all, little one," he said. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." "Heh!" a voice came from the bushes. Another hobbit quickly ran up. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he said. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said drily. A moment later, two more hobbits ran in. "Oi! We are coming to!" one yelled. Elrond turned around swiftly.

Taríen let out a laugh as they ran forward to join the group. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," one said. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing," the other said. "Well, that rules you out, Pip," the first replied.

"Nine companions," Elrond mused. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." "Great!" the second one, Pippin, replied. "Where are we going again?"

**Quenya Translations:**

**Vilya - Air**

**Narya - Fire**

**Rávaníra - Wild Will**

**Black Speech Translations:**

**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh bursum-ishi krimpatul - One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness, bind them.**

**Sindarin Translations:**

**Havo dad, Legolas - Sit down, Legolas**

**Orodruin - Mountain of Blazing Fire**


	9. Lost Trust Regained

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

It was only shortly afterward that Gandalf, Elrond, and Taríen convened in Elrond's office, the door shut and locked. "Lord Elrond, do you know who this is?" Gandalf hissed, pointing a gnarled finger at Taríen. "I do," Elrond said calmly. "She is Lady Taríen Eleniel of Gondor, the Lady Eledríel, Princess Eldalmárëa of Arnor, Lady Narîka of Numénor, but foremost, she is Rávaníra Aranelócë, the Lady of Storms, the Mistress of Chaos."

"She is a servant of the Dark Lord!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Was a servant of the first Dark Lord," Taríen corrected. "I turned from that path long ago. I have served Eru faithfully for more than six thousand years. I am no friend to Sauron, in fact, I am his worst enemy." "Prove to me that you have changed," Gandalf demanded.

"I told you yesterday of the actions of Eldalmárëa and Narîka in Numénor and Arnor," Elrond said. "Disguised as the elf Morilindë, she opposed Sauron in Eregion. She revealed the true identity of Annatar to Celebrimbor, which also required her to reveal her own identity." "In gratitude, he gave me this, the Sisilcalaríë," Taríen added, touching the circlet on her brow, "and with it, forgiveness from the House of Fëanor." Gandalf's eyes were drawn to the circlet. "And the gem?" he asked in awe. "A gift from my father's herald when I told him of my repentance and my decision to remain in Middle-earth."

"Why?" Gandalf asked. "If you repented, why did you remain? Why did you not come home? Your parents miss you dearly." "I saw a vision, the day before I was to leave," she replied softly. "A vision from Eru Ilúvatar, a vision of my one true love. I remained in Middle-earth to wait for him. I waited six thousand years for Boromir."

"She has assisted in the teachings of every king of Arnor and Arthedain, as well as Aragorn," Elrond said. "Why did she reveal herself to you?" Gandalf asked. "When Celebrían was taken by orcs, I helped Elladan and Elrohir rescue her," Taríen said. "When they brought her back, I did everything in my power to heal her, but she was so close to death," Elrond said softly, his head bowed and eyes closed. "In order to save her, Eledríel, as I knew her then, uttered the words of power and saved her life. However, this forced her to reveal her true identity to both Celebrían and myself."

"I told them the whole story, from beginning to end," Taríen said. "And when Celebrían sailed, she carried a message with her from me to my parents. I have been an enemy to Sauron for six thousand years. I have had more than enough opportunities to sabotage and destroy both Men and Elves." Gandalf sighed. "I trust you."

**Quenya Translations:**

**Taríen - Still Queen**

**Eleniel - Star-daughter**

**Eldalmárëa - Blessing of the Elves**

**Rávaníra - Wild Will**

**Aranelócë - Dragon Princess**

**Morilindë - Nightingale**

**Sisilcalaríë - The Crown of Silver and Gold that Shines Continuously**

**Adunaic Translation:**

**Narîka - Eagle**


	10. Midnight Conversations

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Taríen stood with Elrond and watched as Aragorn tenderly cleaned his mother's tombstone. "Anirne hene beriad i chên în, indion-nín," Taríen said. Aragorn continued to stare at the statue. "Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen," Elrond added. Aragorn gently stroked the cheek of the statue. "In her heart, your mother knew that you'd be hunted all your life. That you could never escape your fate," Taríen said softly as they approached further.

"The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it," Elrond said. Aragorn turned to look at them. "I do not want that power. I have never wanted it." "You are the last of that bloodline, there is no other!" Elrond exclaimed. "And by not wanting it, you have proven yourself worthy of it," Taríen finished softly.

"Our time here is ending," Elrond said. Both looked at him, surprised at the change in topic. "Arwen's time is ending," Elrond continued. He looked at Aragorn, and said passionately, "Let her go. Let her take the ship to the West. Let her bear away her love for you to the Undying Lands. There it will be ever green."

"But never more than memory," Aragorn protested. "I will not leave my daughter here to die!" Elrond said forcefully. "She stays because she still has hope," Aragorn tried to explain. "She stays for you!" Elrond exclaimed. "She belongs with her people!"

Elrond turned and quickly left. "He will accept your courting of Arwen," Taríen said quietly. "She will not leave you, not even for her father. Do not let Elrond's cares worry you. He already lost his brother to the Gift of Men. He fears his daughter's unhappiness." "Can he not see that I love her?" Aragorn asked. "He does not want to see his daughter wed to a Ranger," Taríen clarified. "You know what your life is like, harsh, hard, and unforgiving." She paused, then said, "If you take up your birthright, you may find him more accepting, indion-nín." She turned and walked away.

**Sindarin Translations: **

**Anirne hene beriad i chên în, indion-nín - She wanted to protect her child, my heart-son.**

**Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen - She thought that in Rivendell, you would be safe.**

**indion-nín - My heart-son**


	11. Departing

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

The Fellowship gathered before an old stone arch. Behind them was the path towards Mordor. Taríen could see where Arwen and Aragorn were speaking nearby. "Is this how you would take your leave?" Arwen asked quietly in Sindarin. "Did you think you could slip away at first light, unnoticed?" "I will not be coming back," Aragorn said sadly, but firmly. "You underestimate you skill in battle," Arwen replied. "You will come back." "It is not of death in battle that I speak," Aragorn said, continuing to walk. Arwen stepped in front of him, stopping him.

"What do you speak of?" she asked. "You have a chance for another life," he said. "Away from war, grief, despair…" "Why are you saying this?" Arwen asked, hurt in her eyes. "I am mortal. You are elf-kind. It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more." "I do not believe you," she said. Aragorn opened his hand and offered her the Evenstar pendant. "This belongs to you," she said. "It was a gift," she replied. She folded his hands back over it. "Keep it." Suddenly, Gandalf called Aragorn's name. The Ranger hurried over and stood with them.

Elrond and Taríen stood before them. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom," Elrond said. "On you who travel with him, no oath not bond is laid to go further than you will." "Farewell," Taríen said. "May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Aragorn and Legolas placed their right hands on their hearts and bowed their heads.

Elrond looked at Taríen. "If you will do the honors?" She nodded and stepped forward. She first placed her hands on Frodo's shoulders. "Ilúvatar Ainuryë varyal, Frodo Baggins, cormo-morcor. Násië." She moved to Merry and Pippin and laid one hand on each of their shoulders. "Ilúvatar Ainuryë varyaldë, Meriadoc Brandybuck Peregrin Tookyë. Násië." She repeated the blessing for Sam, Legolas, and Gimli. For Aragorn, she said, "Ilúvatar Ainuryë varyal, Aragorn Arathornion, yondórë-nín. Násië."

When she came to Gandalf, she said, "Ilúvatar Ainur hyanayë varyal, Olórin Mista-Istar. Násië." Lastly, she came to Boromir. She placed her hands on his shoulders and softly said, with tears in her eyes, "Ilúvatar Ainuryë varyal, Boromir, verunya. Melehtë valaina lennalétyë. Násië." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, but briefly. When their lips parted, she embraced him, and whispered in his ear, "If you so dare as to look at another woman while you're gone, I'll castrate you." He kissed her softly once more. "None could compare to you," he said.

She gently drew away and went back to stand beside Elrond. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf announced. Frodo walked forward, leading the way out the gate. Taríen just barely heard him ask, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" "Left," Gandalf replied. The Fellowship slowly filed out the gate. Aragorn was the last to leave, casting one long, lingering look at Arwen.

As soon as they were gone, Taríen went immediately to Arwen and wrapped her arm around the younger woman's waist. "I feel in need of some hot mulled wine, how about you?" she asked gently. Arwen nodded, and the pair walked together through the halls of Imladris. "You're going to follow them, aren't you?" Arwen asked, as soon as they were out of anyone else's earshot. "Of course, indiell-nín. I need to return to Gondor, and that is the direction they are currently headed," Taríen replied. "How can you stand it?" Arwen asked. "Being away from him?"

Taríen was silent for a moment as they reached her rooms and entered. Arwen told a servant to bring them the wine. "I don't know," she said. "I waited thousands of years for him, and since we've wed, he has never been very far from me. You and Aragorn have parted far more times than we have." "And every time, it feels like my heart is splitting in two," Arwen said softly.

Taríen smiled. "That is how it should be, with love." A servant arrived and laid the platter with their wine on the table. Taríen picked up the two glasses and handed one to Arwen as they sat before the crackling fire. "He tried to refuse my love, even though he loves me in return," Arwen sighed. "Elrond spoke to him, last night, after you were asleep," Taríen said. "He warned him away. Aragorn loves you more than anything."

"You will protect him, for me?" Arwen asked hopefully. "I swear it," Taríen said solemnly. "When will you leave?" Arwen asked. "Not for a few more days," Taríen said, taking a sip of wine. "With the way that things are, these may be my last days in Rivendell. You will sail if we are defeated, if Aragorn is killed?" "I will," Arwen said. "I swear it. And you? What will you do if we lose?"

Taríen was silent a moment. "I will challenge Sauron to single combat in front of all his men. When the duel is complete, only one of us will be standing." "You would sacrifice yourself in vain?" Arwen breathed. "I would sacrifice myself for Middle-earth," Taríen said firmly.

"I forgot to ask before," Arwen said. "Do you have any children?" Taríen smiled. "Four," she said. She laid her hand on her stomach. "Soon to be five." "You're pregnant!" Arwen exclaimed. "Sh," Taríen said. "No one knows, not even Boromir. I didn't even realize it myself until we reached Rivendell." "How far along are you?" Arwen asked. "Five months," Taríen replied. "It's a boy, I know that much. He must have been conceived the night before we left Minas Tirith."

"You were not trying for a baby?" Arwen asked. "Intercourse among Men is not like what it is among Elves," Taríen explained. "When we did it, it was for recreation, though the child is not unwelcome." "Why did you not tell Boromir?" Arwen asked. "I didn't want him to worry about the baby and I when he needs to focus on this quest," Taríen explained. "Will the child survive this war?" Arwen asked quietly. "I know not," Taríen whispered. "I know not."

**Quenya Translations: (These all probably have very bad grammar, for anyone who might actually speak Quenya).**

**Ilúvatar Ainuryë varyal, Frodo Baggins, cormo-morcor. Násië. - Ilúvatar and the Ainur protect you, Frodo Baggins, Ring-bearer. Amen.**

**Ilúvatar Ainuryë varyaldë, Meriadoc Brandybuck Peregrin Tookyë. Násië. - Ilúvatar and the Ainur protect you, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Amen.**

**Ilúvatar Ainuryë varyal, Aragorn Arathornion, yondórë-nín. Násië. - Ilúvatar and the Ainur protect you, Aragorn, son of Arthorn, my heart-son. Amen.**

**Ilúvatar Ainur hyanayë varyal, Olórin Mista-Istar. Násië. - Ilúvatar and the other Ainur protect you, Olórin the Grey Wizard. Amen.**

**Ilúvatar Ainuryë varyal, Boromir, verunya. Melehtë valaina lennalétyë. Násië. - Ilúvatar and the Ainur protect you, Boromir, my husband. May the might of the Valar go with you. Amen.**

**indiell-nín - my heart-daughter.**


	12. Crebain

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

A few days later, she sat quietly on her horse, watching the Fellowship from a distance. Her senses were far better than theirs, and she could see and hear them long before they could see and hear her. Sam was cooking sausages and some other food on a small fire. Frodo sat on a rock overlooking where Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin about swordplay. Aragorn was watching them as well, smoking his pipe.

"Good, very good," Boromir praised, exchanging blows with Pippin. "Move your feet," Aragorn instructed. "You look good, Pippin," Merry said. "Thanks," the hobbit replied. "Faster!" Boromir instructed, striking towards Merry without warning.

Legolas stood on the edge, looking towards the north. Gandalf and Gimli were farther away from the swordfight. "If anyone was asking my opinion, which they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Taríen felt her face pale. She knew what lay inside the depths of Moria. She had held it at bay when the dwarves had escaped from there. "No, Gimli," Gandalf said. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." As she watched, Legolas turned about and leapt nimbly atop a rock and faced the south.

Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin had tackled Boromir, much to Aragorn's amusement. When he tried to separate them, Merry and Pippin flipped him onto his back. Taríen looked the same direction as Legolas, and noticed the black cloud. "What is that?" she heard Sam ask. "Nothing," Gimli scoffed, "it's just a wisp of cloud!" "It's moving fast," Boromir said. "Against the wind." "Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed. "Hide!" Aragorn yelled. "Hurry!" Boromir yelled. Aragorn ran about, making sure everything was hidden.

Taríen held up her hand and caused herself and her horse to be shielded from the birds. The Fellowship managed to hide just before the birds swept over them. They circled the hill once and flew back towards Isengard. "Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said, standing up. Taríen released her shield. "The passage south is being watched." He glanced up at the great white mountain behind them. "We must take the pass of Caradhas!"

That night, she watched as the Fellowship slept, keeping her vigil long. Boromir had the first watch. He sat by the fire, softly humming _A Elbereth Gilthoniel_. She watched as Aragorn silently rose and moved to sit beside him. "Missing your wife?" he asked quietly. "Yes," Boromir replied. "How did you know?" "The song," Aragorn replied. "She taught it to me. It was always her favorite. Did you know that she was my tutor?"

"Really?" Boromir asked in surprise. Aragorn nodded. "From the time I was four to the time I was twenty, when I lived in Elrond's house. She was a second mother to me, and to all of Elrond's children. We all call her Emel, and she calls us her indhîn, her heart-children." "You are Elrond's foster son," Boromir said in surprise. Aragorn nodded. "My name wasn't Aragorn then, it was Estel. I spent seventeen years in Elrond's house, not even knowing my own name. Emel arrived when I was four. Everyone was very surprised; she had not visited Rivendell in more than four hundred years. She was a very good teacher."

"It seems that everyone knows my wife better than I do," Boromir sighed. "I did not even know she had ever been to Rivendell before until just before we arrived. I understand why she kept her secrets, I just wish she had told me sooner." "Do you know she is a great warrior?" Aragorn asked. "That I did know, but only because of how she fought orcs on her journey. She is very skilled with a blade," Boromir said. "She is even more skilled with two," Aragorn replied. "She is the best swordfighter I have ever seen with two blades, and one of the best with one. She taught me most everything I know."

"The next time I see her, I am getting lessons," Boromir chuckled.


	13. Upon the Caradhras

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Taríen followed them up the mountain on foot. Her steps were light as an elf's, and she did not sink in the snow. She watched as Frodo tumbled down, watched as Boromir was tempted by the Ring, watched as he overcame it.

Soon, they were overtaken by a blizzard as they passed along a narrow cliff face. It allowed her to get closer as she ran lightly along with them. She heard the voice on the air even before Legolas did. She clung to the cliff face as the rockslides began. Gandalf began his own chanting, trying to dispel Saruman's charm. In the eldest tongue, Taríen ordered, "This storm is not of my make, nor of my like. I order you to disperse. I am the Lady of Storms. You cannot disobey me." The first lightning strike caught her off guard, but when Saruman tried to send others, she forced them to stop.

So intent was she on her task, she did not notice that the Fellowship had turned around until they were almost upon her. With one last mental push, she forced the storm away as she ran lightly down the mountain. She reached the bottom long before they did, and untied her horse. She pulled the pack from his back. "Stormbringer, go, through the Gap of Rohan," she whispered. "Saruman will think nothing of a lone horse. Meet me on the other side of the mountains." The horse nodded and galloped away.

Aragorn was the first down. "Gandalf, there are hoof prints here," he said. "And they're fresh. Someone is following us." Gandalf was silent for a moment. "Up on the mountain, I thought I heard another voice. Legolas?" "I heard it too, but it was not a tongue I recognized, so I thought it just to be the wind howling amongst the peaks," the elf replied.

"Nay, we have a friend in these mountains," Gandalf said thoughtfully. He raised his voice. "And if our friend can hear us, we thank you." He began to walk away. "Shouldn't we find out who it is?" Merry asked. "No, Merry," Gandalf said, not stopping. "Some things are better left unknown."


	14. The Mines of Moria

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli exclaimed, pointing at the cliff face. He walked up to it and tapped his axe on it. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he explained. "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf said. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked. Gimli growled.

Frodo's foot fell into the pool, and Taríen winced. She knew what was in there. Gandalf approached the rock between two gnarled trees. "Now, let's see," he muttered. "Ithildin…it mirrors only starlight and moonlight, and sometimes lightning." Gandalf looked up, at the full moon came out from behind the clouds. The silver lines grew bright, revealing a silver archway. Gimli stared in shock at the gate of his forefathers.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Dúrin, Lord of Moria – speak, friend, and enter," Gandalf explained. "What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked. "Why, it's quite simple," Gandalf said. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." He stepped up to the door and called, "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" Taríen chuckled. He didn't know the password.

Gandalf tried again. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." "Nothing's happening," Pippin commented. Gandalf pushed against the doors. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," he said, annoyed. "What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

"Emel probably knows," Aragorn sighed. "Her mother was of Eregion." "She probably does know," Gandalf said thoughtfully. "I do know," Taríen whispered. The rest of the Fellowship sat down as Gandalf continued to try words. "Aldo Eldarinwa…a last quettanya, Fendo Casarinwa," he tried. Aragorn unhitched the pony's bridle, much to Sam's dismay. "The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," he said. "Bye-bye, Bill," Sam said sadly. "Go on, Bill, go on," Aragorn urged. The pony trotted away. "Don't worry, Sam, he knows the way home," Aragorn said, trying to cheer the hobbit up.

Merry and Pippin started to throw stones in the water. Taríen's eyes widened. Thankfully, Aragorn caught them. "Do not disturb the water," he ordered. "Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf finally exclaimed. He sat down beside Frodo and took off his staff. The water in the pool began to ripple.

Finally tired of watching, Taríen raised her hand, and lightning struck down near them. Pippin ran to examine the spot it struck. "Frodo, Merry, come look, there's a strange sign here!" Everyone turned to the spot where the lightning had struck. Frodo was the first there. "It's elvish writing," he exclaimed. "It says, 'mellon.' Gandalf, what does 'mellon' mean?" Suddenly, the door opened.

"Mellon is the elvish word for friend," Gandalf said. "It was written right on the door." "What is this sign?" Pippin asked, pointing at the ground. Gandalf walked over. "It is the wind rune, the sign of Manwë," he explaind. "Atop it is the star of Varda, his wife. The lightning bolt beside it represents, well, lightning. This is a signature. Rávaníra's signature. Our friend is one of her devotees."

"What?" Pippin asked, confused. "Rávaníra is one of the more powerful Ainur. The more important Ainur, the Valar and the highest of their servants, have their own symbols. Rávaníra is the daughter of Manwë the Elder King and Varda the Star-queen, and is called the Crown Princess of Arda. Rávaníra is the Lady of Storms, the Mistress of Chaos. Some of the Ainur have devotees who make worship Eru and revere a certain one of the Ainur above the others. These devotees can sometimes harness the power of the Ainur. As devotees to Rávaníra are rare, it is more common that they can harness her power."

Gandalf placed a crystal atop his staff and led the way into the mines. Taríen crept along behind them. "Soon, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat of the bone…this, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin!" Gimli announced. Gandalf blew on the crystal atop his staff, and it began to glow with an inner light. "And they call it a mine," Gimli laughed. "A mine!"

All around them were dark figures, broken columns, and littered weapons. The Fellowship seemed to realize this. "This is no mine," Boromir said. "It's a tomb!" The figures were rotted skeletons, some embedded with arrows, other missing limbs. Broken weapons littered the floor. "Noo!" Gimli yelled. Legolas reached down and pulled an arrow from a body. "Goblins," he announced. Aragorn and Boromir quickly drew their swords and Legolas put an arrow to the string of his bow. Taríen also raised her bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said. "We should never have come here! Now get out of here, get out!" Taríen tucked herself into the shadows by the doors. She watched as the four hobbits backed out, until Frodo was pulled to the ground. She saw the long tentacle snaking from the pool to his ankle. "Frodo!" Pippin yelled. Sam turned and yelled, "Strider!"

Aragorn turned and ran out to them, followed by Legolas. Sam, Pippin, and Merry began chopping at the tentacle with their swords. Sam chopped it off, and several more appeared, striking at the hobbits and grasping at Frodo. Taríen raised her hand to the sky and a storm cloud began to gather. The tentacles pulled Frodo into the air. Legolas shot the one that was over Frodo's mouth. Aragorn chopped at the others. The beast's face finally appeared from the water, and Frodo screamed with renewed fervor.

Aragorn chopped the tentacle that held Frodo, and the hobbit dropped. Bormoir caught him. "Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled. The group ran for the doors as Boromir shouted, "Legolas!" The elf pulled back his bow and fired an arrow straight into the creature's right eye. "Into the cave!" Aragorn shouted. "Run!" As the Fellowship entered the halls, Taríen brought her arm down, and a massive bolt of lightning struck the beast. With what must have been its last movement, it slammed the gates shut. Slabs of rock fell and the passage crumbled. Total darkness fell.

Taríen instantly covered the glowing jewel on her brow with her fingers. Even though it was invisible, in such darkness, it would be seen. She turned to face the wall and pulled her cloak low over her brow. "We now have but one choice," Gandalf said. The crystal atop his staff lit up. He tapped it on the ground, and it glowed even brighter. "We must face the long dark of Moria," he announced. He began to slowly walk forward, followed by the Fellowship. "Be on your guard," he warned. "There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

Gandalf began to climb the steps. The light from the crystal illuminated the dark corpses embedded with many orkish arrows. "Quietly now," Gandalf said. "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf led them through the winding paths of the dark cavern. Taríen glanced a different direction at a crossing. She knew the fastest way through Moria, but with such evil in the mines, she could not leave them.

"The wealth in Moria was not in gold, or jewels," Gandalf told him. He held his staff over the chasm, revealing the great depths of mining. "But mithril," he said. The Fellowship stared in awe. Taríen glanced down, but she had no desire to view the remains of a forgotten realm that she had once viewed in all its glory. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him," Gandalf told them. "Oh, that was a kingly gift," Gimli said. "Yes," Gandalf exclaimed. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Taríen could see the surprise on Frodo's face. Bilbo had told her that he had given both his mail and his sword to Frodo. She reached up and fingered her own mail, where it lay hidden under her tunic and leggings. It was also of mithril, forged when Eregion still stood. She followed silently and lightly as they climbed the steep steps on the side of the cavern. "Pippin!" Merry exclaimed, bracing his younger cousin as he lost his footing. They continued until they reached a place where three passageways split. Gandalf looked at them warily. "I have no memory of this place."

Soon, they were settled down to camp there for the night, a merry little fire blazing. Taríen settled in very close to their camp, not ten feet away. Gandalf knew she was there; he had glanced towards her when she had first sat down, but the others were oblivious. Aragorn sat beside Boromir, smoking his pipe. "Are we lost?" Pippin asked. "No," Merry replied. "I think we are," Pippin whispered back. "Shh!" Sam scolded. "Gandalf's thinking." "Merry?" Pippin whispered. "What?" his cousin asked. "I'm hungry," the younger replied.

Frodo looked down into the depths and obviously caught sight of the small figure leaping from stone to stone. Gandalf and Taríen had both spotted him when he had first arrived. Frodo ran up to where Gandalf was sitting and thinking. "There's something down there," he said. "It's Gollum," Gandalf replied, taking a puff on his pipe. "Gollum?" Frodo asked in surprise.

"He's been following us for three days," Gandalf said. "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr!" Frodo exclaimed. "Escaped?" Gandalf asked, turning to Frodo. "Or was set loose? And now the Ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called, before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity that Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo said in distaste. "Pity?" Gandalf asked. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many who live deserve death, and many who die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" The hobbit looked down, ashamed. "Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo sat down beside Gandalf with a sigh. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." "So do all who live to see such times," Gandalf said, "but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you were meant to have it, and that is an encouraging thought."

Gandalf suddenly looked at one of the doors. "Oh," he said. "It's that way." "He's remembered," Merry said excitedly. "No," Gandalf replied, "but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He placed his hat on his head and laid a hand on Merry's shoulder. "When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

He led them through the tunnel, and before long, they reached a much larger room. "Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said. The crystal atop his staff brightened, and the great room was revealed. The Fellowship gasped at the mighty columns and arches. "Behold, the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf said. The Fellowship stared in awe. "Now there's an eye-opener and no mistake," Sam said quietly.

They walked through the Great Hall. Taríen followed silently in the shadows, dancing around columns and stepping lightly over corpses. Suddenly, she noticed a room pierced by a ray of sunlight. Gimli noticed it too, and said, "Haugh!" as he ran in. "Gimli!" Gandalf called after him, but he did not respond. A moment later, she heard him sob as the Fellowship followed him into the room.

She peeked in and saw a tomb illuminated by a ray of sunlight. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin," Gandalf read. "Lord of Moria. He is dead, then. It's as I feared." As Gimli continued to sob, Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin. He grabbed a large and battered book from one of the corpses and cleaned it off as Gimli muttered in Khuzdul. Boromir laid his hand on Gimli's shoulder. Legolas quietly said, "We must move on, we cannot linger!" Gandalf began to read from the book.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall," he began. Gimli stopped sobbing and looked up. "We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes," Gandalf continued to read. Pippin, still holding the staff and hat, backed away slightly. "Drums, drums in the deep," Gandalf read. He turned the page. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out." Gandalf looked up as he read the last words. "They are coming."

Pippin twisted the arrow in one of the corpses, and its head fell down the well, clattering as it went. He quickly backed away, and the body fell after it, followed by a chain, and then the bucket. Waves of noise echoed through the cavern. As soon as they stopped, Gandalf shut the book. "Fool of a Took!" he exclaimed. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He pulled his hat and staff from Pippin's hands. Taríen slipped into the room and, staying in the shadows, made her way to the far wall.

A moment later, they heard a boom from below. Soon, there was another, and another, until they were coming in a constant stream. Frodo drew his sword slightly. Sting was glowing blue. "Frodo!" Sam exclaimed. "Goblins," Legolas announced. Boromir ran to the doors. Two arrows embedded themselves in the door, inches from his face.

"Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits. He threw his torch to the ground and helped Boromir close the doors. Just before they shut, a roar was heard. "They have a cave troll," Boromir sighed. Legolas threw the weapons of the fallen warriors to the pair, and they used the axes to bar the door.

Gandalf drew Glamdring, and all four hobbits drew their swords. Boromir drew his sword, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Taríen nocked arrows. They heard the orcs and the troll battering the door. "Aargh!" Gimli yelled, standing atop Balin's tomb. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The orcs continued beating on the door. A soon as a hole appeared, Legolas fired his arrow. Aragorn fired another while Legolas drew his bow again. Suddenly, the orcs burst in. The Fellowship engaged them in frenzied battle. Taríen fired arrow after arrow from her perch in the shadows. Suddenly, a cave troll entered and almost trampled Sam. He dove under his legs. The troll tried to step on him, but was stopped by Boromir and Aragorn, who pulled at its changed. The cave troll smacked Boromir, and he flew across the room and landed against the wall, dazed. An orc stood over him and was about to slay him when Taríen fired an arrow straight into his throat. She knew Aragorn noticed. He had about to throw his sword into the creature. Boromir looked around for who shot the arrow, stunned.

Taríen kept to the shadows as she continued firing. Still standing on Balin's tomb, Gimli threw an axe that landed in the troll's shoulder, near Legolas's arrow. The troll swung its mace into the tomb, shattering it and displacing the dwarf. Merry and Pippin pushed Frodo to safety behind a pillar. She continued firing as Legolas managed to end up on the cave troll's back and shoot an arrow into the back of its head.

From her perch, she could see Sam hitting orcs with an iron skillet. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," he said. The troll raised its mace and tried to smash the hobbits. They darted out of the way, but Merry and Pippin were separated from Frodo. The troll continued attacking Frodo, who hid behind a pillar. "Frodo!" Aragorn yelled. He began fighting his way towards the hobbit. Taríen fired at the orcs between them, aiding his way. The cave troll finally backed Frodo away into a corner. Frodo sliced at his hand with Sting.

Suddenly, Aragorn jumped between Frodo and the troll, a large spear in hand. He stabbed it into the troll's stomach. The troll roared and swiped Aragorn aside. It pulled the spear from its stomach and jabbed it into Frodo's shoulder. Frodo let out a yell. Merry and Pippin leapt onto the troll's back, and the Fellowship fought with renewed fury. Taríen could see that Frodo was still alive, just stunned. Shortly afterwards, all the orcs were dead and Legolas shot an arrow into the throat of the cave troll, killing it.

There was silence in the hall. Aragorn moved to Frodo and rolled him over. The hobbit started coughing. "He's alive," Sam said happily. "I'm alright," Frodo said as Sam helped him up. He was clutching his shoulder. "I'm not hurt," he said. "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn exclaimed. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said. Taríen could see the twinkle in his eye. Frodo pulled aside his shirt to reveal the mail Bilbo had given to him.

"Mithril," Gimli breathed. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Boromir walked to an orc and pulled one of Taríen's distinctive arrows from its neck. "Someone else is here," he said, showing them the arrow. "Firing these. He saved my life." Aragorn's eyes widened as he took the arrow from his hand. "Black arrows with white fletching…I only know of one person who has arrows such as these."

Suddenly, they heard orcs screeching from outside the room. They saw the shadows running by through the doorway. "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm," Gandalf ordered wearily. "Our friend in the shadows," he called out. "Follow us with great speed!" They ran back out into the main hall. As they ran through the hall, they were pursued by an army of orcs. More came from the floor and ceiling. The Fellowship finally had to stop and form a circle as they were surrounded. Taríen remained hidden above them.

Suddenly, there was a great roar from one end of the hall, and a great fiery light shone from around the corner. The orcs screamed in fear and fled as fast as they could. They knew what that was. So did she. From Gandalf's weary look, he did as well. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked quietly. For a moment, Gandalf was silent, his head bowed. The only noise was the movement of the creature that was coming for them. "A Balrog," Gandalf finally said. Legolas's eyes shone with fear. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

The Fellowship charged towards the other end of the hall. Gandalf stopped and ushered the others through. Taríen appeared before him. "Do you wish my aid?" she asked. "Can you hold him back?" Gandalf asked. "I can destroy him entirely if necessary," she replied grimly. "I am stronger than he." "That would reveal your allegiance to Sauron," Gandalf noted. "Just keep him behind us." She nodded and drew her two blades. "After you," she said. Gandalf nodded and ran through.

She ran through the doorway and crossed her blades before it. She made four marks in the air with her blades, leaving glowing golden trails. She uttered several different words in the eldest of tongues. The Balrog had just rounded the corner when she finished her shield. It wouldn't hold him very long. She turned around and ran through the hall, stopping to make more shields every hundred yards. When she reached the next door, she pulled her cloak up over her hair so she wouldn't be immediately recognizable. She formed another shielding charm and ran out into the main chamber. She saw all of the Fellowship on one side of a gap in the long stairs, except for Frodo and Aragorn, who stood on the other side. A rock fell, creating another gap in the stairs, and the two ran across and continued on.

Taríen ran quickly and effortlessly down the stairs, taking them five or six at a time. When she came to the gap, she jumped across and landed on the steps in a roll. She came up immediately and continued running. The Fellowship did not notice her, so intent they were on running, so she ended up right behind Legolas, who was at the back.

Gandalf finally stopped at the beginning of the bridge. "Over the bridge!" he yelled. "Hurry!" The rest of the Fellowship skidded past him. Taríen stopped before him. "Lead them on," he ordered. "I am sorry for not trusting you. Take them to Lothlórien." "Galadriel will not trust me," she replied. "Tell her that porcupines are soft under their quills," Gandalf said in elvish. "What?" Taríen asked. "I told her that if I ever sent a former traitor to her, the traitor would give that password," Gandalf sighed. "Go!"

The Balrog finally appeared before them before she could leave. It roared in their faces. They took off running, Taríen in front, Gandalf behind. She felt Gandalf stop on the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. She turned around, and watched as he turned to face the Balrog. "You shall not pass," he ordered. "Gandalf!" Frodo yelled. The rest of the Fellowship could see her, but with her hood up, they probably did not know who she was. "Go, child," he ordered her. She turned and ran across the rest of the bridge, but no further.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire," Gandalf said. "Wielder of the flame of Anor!" He raised his staff, and a brilliant light shone from it, encasing him in a globe of light. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" he yelled. The Balrog brought its flaming sword down upon the globe of light. Gandalf was protected, but the light shattered. Reaching out with her mind, Taríen sent a wave of energy into Gandalf, refreshing his tired limbs.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf ordered, his teeth clenched. A flame came from the Balrog's maw and extended into a fiery whip with several tendrils. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled. He brought his sword and staff together and slammed them down into the bridge. An aura of blue light extended from him. The Balrog charged forward, brandishing his fiery whip, but the bridge collapsed from under him. He fell, roaring, into the abyss.

Gandalf turned to face them, but the fiery whip came up from the abyss and grabbed his ankle. It pulled him down so that he was clinging to the cliff. "No, no!" Boromir yelled, grabbing Frodo as he tried to run to the wizard. "Gandalf!" Frodo yelled. Taríen ran out to help him. "No child, run, get them out of here!" Gandalf ordered. "It is not gone yet." "But…" Taríen said. "Go!" Gandalf interrupted. She ran off the bridge. Gandalf looked at Frodo and ordered, "Fly, you fools!" Taríen did not dare look back, but could tell from Frodo's anguished cry that he had fallen.

Boromir physically lifted Frodo and carried him away. "Aragorn!" he yelled. The man was still standing there when Taríen reached him. She slapped him once, and he turned to look at her. "Emel?" he asked, confused. "Are you not going to obey his last wishes?" she demanded. "Run!" Aragorn finally turned and ran, Taríen close behind him.

They ran out of the exit of Moria. All four hobbits were sobbing, and tears were on the faces of everyone else. Taríen forced herself not to cry. She had seen many friends fall before. She could do it again. Once they were a distance away, the hobbits fell to the ground, sobbing. "Legolas, get them up," Aragorn ordered, after he had cleaned and re-sheathed his blade. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaimed. "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs," Taríen said from behind them, her hood lowered so that they could see her face. "Taríen?" Boromir exclaimed. She smiled softly.

"I had to get back to Gondor somehow," she said. "Following you all was as good a path as any." "You've been following us the entire time?" Legolas asked. "I left about a week after you did," she said. "I was riding, so I caught up easily. I sent my horse around the mountains after you came down from the Caradhras." "You saved my life," Boromir said. "They were your arrows." "I did say I only knew one person who used such arrows," Aragorn said. "And that is the person who taught me to shoot."

She threw her cloak back away from her shoulders. "We need to get to Lothlórien as soon as possible. Orcs cannot penetrate too deeply into the Golden Wood, though it has had its attacks." "You are a devotee of Rávaníra?" Legolas asked, still confused. "Not exactly," she replied. "The Lady will not welcome me with open arms, but she probably won't try to kill me on sight. Probably."

"Taríen," Boromir said slowly. "What?" she asked, looking at him. His eyes were fixed on her stomach. "You're… you're…" he stammered. "Again?" She nodded. "You're what?" Aragorn asked. "Pregnant," she replied. "It's a boy, if you wanted to know. I was thinking about naming this one Callonwë." She directed the last part at Boromir. "You already have children?" Legolas asked. "Four," she replied. "Ilvana, Alassë, Tindómë, and Fána. Now hurry, we need to reach Lothlórien as soon as possible."

**Sindarin Translations:**

**Annon Edhellen, edro hi amen - Gate of the Elves, open now for me**

**Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen - Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue**

**Aldo Eldarinwa…a last quettanya, Fendo Casarinwa - Gate of the Elves, listen to my word, Threshold of the Dwarves**

**Mellon - Friend**

**Emel - Mother**

**Ilvana - Perfect**

**Alassë - Joy, Merriment**

**Tindómë - Starry Twilight**

**Fána - White Cloud**

**Callonwë - Son of a Hero**


	15. Lothlorien

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

They entered the Golden Wood the next day. They had not stopped to rest, but had instead eaten while they walked. Taríen stopped right before the border and closed her eyes. She reached out with her mind and felt for Galadriel. Upon finding her, she said mentally, _"Alatáriel, Lady of the Golden Wood, I ask your permission to enter your borders." "Why should I trust you, after you betrayed us long ago?" _Galadriel asked.

Taríen replied, _"I am friend to Elrond and Celebrían, to Arwen and Elladan and Elrohir, as well as Gandalf the Grey. He bids me tell you that porcupines are soft under their quills."_ Galadriel was silent for a moment. _"He trusts you, then_._"_ _"He does," _Taríen acknowledged. "Taríen?" Boromir asked. "Are you alright?" "Just a moment, please," she replied. _"Why should I trust you?" _Galadriel asked. _"Were it not for my usage of my power, your daughter would be dead,"_ she replied. _"I give you permission to enter my halls, Rávaníra Elentariel,"_ the Lady of the Golden Wood replied. _"When you are challenged, tell the guards that the password is the Valarin name for Telperion. Welcome to Lothlórien, Lady Rávaníra."_

Taríen opened her eyes to find all of the Fellowship staring at her. "I am perfectly fine," she said. "Estel, Legolas, you two go first." She felt the power of Nenya as she stepped into the woods. Aragorn went first, then Legolas, followed by Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and lastly Taríen. "Stay close, young hobbits," Gimli warned. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Taríen chuckled. She heard Galadriel mentally call, "Frodo." She noticed the hobbit start. She heard the rest of Galadriel's statement. "You're coming to us as the footsteps of doom. You bring a great evil here, Ring-bearer!" "Mr. Frodo?" Sam said. Frodo waved off his concern. Taríen felt a presence nearby. She looked up into the trees and waved merrily at one of the concealed elves. "Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily!" Gimli said, continuing his tirade. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Taríen barely resisted bursting out laughing when an arrow appeared in his face. Legolas had his bow drawn and held against the other elves, but the others raised their hands in surrender. Taríen laughed merrily. "Gimli, the elves have been following us for the past five minutes!" "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," a tall, golden-haired elf said.

The elves escorted them to a platform in the trees. It was nightfall by the time they arrived. The golden haired elf greeted Legolas in Sindarin. "Mae g'ovannen, Legolas Thranduilion." "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien," Legolas replied. Haldir glanced at Aragorn. "A, Aragorn in Dunédain istannen le ammen," he said. "Haldir," Aragorn greeted.

"So much for the famed courtesy of the Elves," Gimli growled. "Speak words we can all understand!" Haldir frowned and said, "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." "And do you know what this dwarf says to that?" Gimli retorted. "Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Taríen glared at him and said in Khuzdul, "That was not so courteous."

Haldir glanced at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." He looked at Aragorn and said, "You can go no further." "Bor ammen eriad lîn," Aragorn argued. "Andelu i ven!" Haldir's reply was inaudible. "Merin le telim," Aragorn said. Again, Haldir's reply was inaudible. "Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn!" Aragorn responded.

Taríen looked down at Frodo. He seemed very alone. She knelt down before him and looked him in the eyes. She raised his chin to meet her gaze and softly said, "Gandalf's death was not in vain, nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

She stood and walked over to where Haldir and Aragorn were arguing. "Excuse me," she said in perfect Sindarin. Both turned to look at her. "Lady Galadriel told me a password when we first entered the woods. The password she gave me is Ibrîniðilpathânezel." All the elves' eyes widened and they began to murmur excitedly amongst themselves. Haldir slowly sank to his knees before her.

"That password was set up to only be given when one of the Valar entered our woods," he said in breathless Sindarin. "Please, my lady, who are you?" She took a deep breath and said, "I am Rávaníra Aranelócë, Lady of Storms, Mistress of Chaos, called Lothrenthel Elegyselin in this tongue." The elves' eyes widened again, this time in fear. "Though I may have once been an enemy, I am now a friend," she said quickly. "Lady Galadriel confirmed this. She gave me the password, after all. Please, rise," she ordered.

Haldir stood to his feet. "You are welcome here, my lady." He switched to Westron and addressed the Fellowship. "You will follow me," he ordered. The party of elves escorted the Fellowship and Lady Taríen through the night and the next day. At sunset, they stopped on a high rise. He courteously offered Lady Taríen his hand and helped her climb up. "Caras Galadhon," he said, gesturing before them. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

"It is very fair," Taríen said in Sindarin. "Yavanna would be pleased." Pausing a moment, she reached out with her mind and found Galadriel quickly. "I believe I shall travel on ahead," she continued. "I can move far faster than any of my companions, and I wish to speak to Galadriel alone." "But you do not know the way," Haldir objected. She tapped her temple twice. "Galadriel herself is guiding me. Thank you for your guidance." All the elves who could hear her bowed. She turned to the Fellowship and said, "I will see you shortly," before running off into the trees.

It was barely ten minutes before she reached the elven city. Using the point in her mind as a guide, she quickly traveled up a long set of stairs to where Galadriel waited. The elf-lady was alone, weaving on a loom. Her back was to Taríen. Taríen walked silently to a chair and practically collapsed in it. Galadriel still did not hear her. After several minutes, she asked in Quenya, "Do you have anything to eat?" Galadriel turned about in surprise. She curtsied as soon as she recognized her.

"My lady," she greeted. "Don't," Taríen said, holding up a hand tiredly. "First of all, I don't deserve your respect. Secondly, this is your house, not mine." "I believe you are fast regaining my respect," Galadriel noted. The elf's eyes obviously moved to Taríen's stomach. "You are with child?" she asked. Taríen nodded. "My husband is with the group that is coming. Elrond christened them the Fellowship of the Ring." "I would have thought you would have hidden it," Galadriel mentioned.

"I am…mortal…for as long as I am with child," Taríen said. "I can still use my power, but it's weaker, and I can't shift at all. I am confined to this form until the babe is born, which is why I am hungry." Galadriel smiled softly. She opened the door and instructed a servant to bring food for two. She closed it again. "I remember being pregnant with Celebrían," she said fondly. "It's a feeling that you both hate and love."

"Depending on the moment," Taríen agreed. "I figured out my mortality during my first pregnancy." At Galadriel's questioning look, she added, "This is my fifth. I have three daughters and a son, and this one is a boy as well. I am still faster and stronger than the elves, but I do need food and sleep, though less often. It has been, I believe, about a month since I last slept, and a week since I last ate." "I can understand why you are hungry," Galadriel replied. There was a knock at the door. Galadriel went up and took the tray of food from the servant, keeping Taríen out of view.

Galadriel shut the door and came back, placing the food on the table and serving it with the grace of a Queen. "How do you fare, my Companion?" Taríen asked, still speaking Quenya. "I am well, though my burden grows heavier every day," Galadriel replied. Taríen looked at the Ring on her finger. "Nenya, the Ring of Adamant," she said. "It protects Lórien." Galadriel looked up sharply. "You can see it?" she asked. "I thought it was hidden even from the Ainur." "But not from Ring-bearers," Taríen replied, touching the circlet on her brow.

Galadriel examined it with a critical eye. "The gem," she said. "Is it…" "Yes," Taríen said. "This is the Sisilcalaríë, the Twentieth Ring, the Shining Ring, the Hidden Ring. Celebrimbor thought that it would not be so easily recognized, being a ring for my head rather than my finger. He knew my identity when he forged it, from mithril and mallril, and gave it to me with the forgiveness of the House of Fëanor." Galadriel was silent for a moment.

"You do not believe you deserve it," she said. It was not a question. "No," Taríen said quietly. "Eönwë said that Fëanor would have wanted me to have the jewel, and Celebrimbor, the last of his house, gave me his forgiveness, but I will not believe that Fëanor forgives me until I hear it from his lips." "You might have to wait awhile," Galadriel said. Taríen shrugged as she began to eat. "Then I will wait."

They ate in silence for several long moments, before Galadriel quietly said, "If it helps, you have my forgiveness." Taríen looked up sharply. "What?" "I forgive you for taking the path you did," Galadriel said. "I forgive you for running, and I forgive you for not having faith in us. Our actions were not exactly commendable. You were a scared child." "I did finally grew up," Taríen offered. "Even if it took a very long time. I even follow instructions now."

Galadriel raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Taríen shrugged. "Sometimes. It's against my nature to follow them without question, so I need a very, very good reason for it." "How else have you changed?" Galadriel asked curiously. "I am more patient, I am more responsible. I can better control my temper, but I am not meant to be controlled." She let out an involuntary yawn.

"I have been discourteous, my lady," Galadriel said. "Please, Galadriel, as one of my Companions, you are meant to be my friend. I am called Taríen now. It would please me if you would use my name," Taríen said quickly. Galadriel smiled. "Of course…Taríen. You are a friend to Arwen, yes?" Taríen smiled softly. "She is my heart-daughter and, as such, my friend." Galadriel rose, and Taríen with her. "Would she mind if you used her room?" Galadriel asked. Taríen shook her head. "Not at all. Arwen has slept in my room in Imladris when hers was destroyed by weather while she was here in Lothlórien."

"Come with me," Galadriel instructed. The golden-haired lady led her through the halls of Imladris. Taríen pulled her hood up over her face, hiding her identity. Whenever they passed elves in the halls, they bowed to Lady Galadriel and looked curiously at Taríen, but did not comment. Taríen mentally said, _"One of my favorite things about elves is they ask fewer questions than humans." "We live longer and have more time to find out,"_ Galadriel replied. Taríen laughed aloud.

Galadriel opened the double doors to an airy room. "We will house your friends in the eastern courtyard. It is down the stairs and to the left. The bell-pull in the corner will call the servants. Do you wish your presence kept secret?" "Please," Taríen said in relief. "The elves who led us here, a group led by Haldir, know my identity, thanks to your password, but I would rather not be noticed." "You will be noticed, as a high-ranking and trusted dignitary, especially one close enough to Arwen for me to house you in her rooms," Galadriel said thoughtfully.

"Tell anyone who asks that I am Eldalmárëa, the Banished Princess of Arnor," Taríen replied instantly. "Now known as Lady Eledríel. It is the truth, though not all of it." Galadriel raised an eyebrow. "You have been busy. I will tell my husband of your true identity, but no other." "Thank you," Taríen said gratefully. "Mae dû, meldis-nin." "Mae dû," Galadriel replied as she left.

**A/N: I will explain the theory behind Galadriel being Tarien's Companion in the next chapter. Up next, lots of translations!**

**Quenya Translations: **

**Alatáriel - Maiden Crowned With a Radiant Garland**

**Rávaníra - Wild Will**

**Elentariel - Daughter of the Star-queen**

**Nenya - Wet**

**Aranelócë - Dragon Princess**

**Sisilcalaríë - Crown of Silver and Gold that Shines Continuously**

**Eldalmárëa - Blessing of the Elves**

**Mae dû - Good Night**

**Meldis-nin - My Friend**

**Sindarin Translation:**

**Mae g'ovannen, Legolas Thranduilion - Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil.**

**Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien - Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.**

**A, Aragorn in Dunédain istannen le amen - Oh, Aragorn of the Dunédain, you are known to us.**

**Bor ammen eriad lîn. Andelu i ven.- We need your protection. The road is fell.**

**Merin le telim - I wish we may come with you.**

**Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn - Please, understand, we need your support.**

**Lothrenthel - Wild will**

**Elegyselin - Storm of winds and stars**

**Mithril - Glittering grey light**

**Mallril - Glittering gold light**

**Khuzdul Translation:**

**Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul - I spit upon your grave.**


	16. The Lord and Lady

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

The Fellowship was silent as Haldir led them to an archway at the base of a set of stairs. The elf stepped out of the way and gestured upwards. The Fellowship looked up at the great light that shone from the two elves descending to meet them. They were both very tall, one male and one female, and they descended hand in hand. Both were blonde and very fair. These were Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Aragorn touched his forehead in respect.

When they came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, Celeborn said sternly, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn looked around at their party, and said, slightly confused, "Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

Galadriel's eyes met Aragorn's, and he knew she could see the sorrow in them. "I can no longer see him from afar," Celeborn continued, puzzled. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel whispered. Legolas looked up at her from beside Aragorn. "He has fallen into shadow." Aragorn nodded slightly. Celeborn turned to look at Galadriel in disbelief. She had a faraway look in her eyes, as she did when she communicated with others from a distance.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame," Legolas spoke up. Galadriel looked pained. "A Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas clarified. Celeborn looked away, stunned. Legolas continued, "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Gimli bowed his head. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadriel reassured. "We do not yet know his full purpose."

Galadriel's blue eyes came to rest of Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." Gimli looked up in shock. Galadriel continued her reassurances. "For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Boromir began to cry as Galadriel's gaze settled upon him.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Aragorn's brow furrowed. "The hérincë may be able to help," Galadriel mentioned. "But this quest yet stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fall to the ruin of all, yet hope remains while the company remains true." Galadriel looked at Sam and smiled. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

As they turned to go, Boromir said, "My wife came ahead of us. Did she arrive here?" "So you are Taríen's husband, Boromir, son of Denethor," Galadriel said. "Do not worry for her safety. She is quite alright, except for exhaustion. It has been many days since she slept, even more than what your Fellowship has faced. She is resting in peace."

**Quenya Translation:**

**hérincë - little lady**


	17. The Storm-Queen

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Taríen, after bathing and gowning herself in one of Arwen's dresses, left the room and travelled to the courtyard where the Fellowship rested. She could hear the elves beginning their lament for Gandalf, and she raised her voice to join them. "A Olórin i yaresse," she sang. "Mentaner i Numéherui, Tírien i Rómenóri." The elves sang in reply, "Melme nóren sina, núra ala Eäro."

She stopped at the entranceway to the courtyard. "A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said pensively. Gimli was the only one of the Fellowship who was asleep. Aragorn sat beside him, sharpening his sword. Merry sat up in his bed. "What do they say about him?" he asked. "I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas said. "For me, the grief is too near."

Taríen raised her voice again. "Maiaron i Oiosaila, manan elye etevanne, nórie i malanelye?" The elves sang in reply, "Ilfirin nairelma, ullume nucuvalme. Nauva i nauva." She watched as Sam crouched down to make his bed. "I bet they don't mention his fireworks," he said to Merry. "There should be a verse about them. The finest rockets ever seen/They burst in stars of blue and green/Or after thunder, silver showers/Came falling like a rain of flowers. Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

Aragorn stood, and began to walk over to Boromir, who sat alone on a great tree root near the edge of the platform. Taríen raised her voice one last time and sang, "Ú-reniathach, i amar galen. I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen." "Take some rest," Aragorn said to Boromir. "These borders are well protected." Boromir's head was bowed, but he raised it to look at Aragorn. Taríen wished nothing more than to comfort her husband, but he needed to see Aragorn as someone he could depend on, someone who could be the King of Gondor.

"I will find no rest here," Boromir said bitterly, "though my wife may sleep. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, "Even now, there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Aragorn sat down beside Boromir. Boromir continued, speaking softly.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our…our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I…I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." Boromir sighed, then continued. "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glittering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze?" Boromir gazed off into the distance, clearly seeing his beloved Minas Tirith.

He turned to Aragorn. "Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" Aragorn nodded slightly. "I have seen the White City, long ago." "One day, our paths will lead us there," Boromir said. "And the Tower Guard shall take up the call, 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'"

Boromir sighed. "They might cheer for me, out of respect and fear, for they respect and fear me, just as they respect and fear my father. We do not hold their hearts. They love my brother, Faramir, and especially my wife and children. They call Taríen 'the Lady of Minas Tirith.' I must command to get a task done, but when she asks, the entire city leaps to serve her, to gain her favor. They are at her beck and call."

Taríen glided silently towards them and sat down on Boromir's other side. "I think that is a bit of an exaggeration," she said. Boromir turned to her, wide eyed. "Taríen! Írimaquenya, I thought you were sleeping!" She laughed lightly and kissed his lips gently. "No," she said. "I have not yet slept. There is time yet for that. Galadriel has promised me a week of rest."

"Where did you get the gown, Emel?" Aragorn asked. Taríen looked down at the beautiful lavender gown. Like all elven gowns, it was light and airy, and flowed gracefully. This particular gown was embroidered with silver and gold flowers. "It's mine, actually," she said. "Arwen packed it by mistake one of the times she came to Lórien and then left it here. Galadriel has allowed me to use her rooms while I am here. Since they are not mine, I am not allowing you to enter," she said to Boromir.

"How are you so cheerful, with everything that has happened?" Boromir asked. Taríen was silent, before saying, "I have to be. I cannot allow myself to truly grieve yet, there is no time. Instead I am cheerful, I push the grief down into the deepest recesses of my soul. I will let it out, once this Ring business is over and done. But I know what happens when I grieve, and I cannot afford that luxury right now. Singing helps. I believe you heard my lament for Gandalf?"

"That was you?" Merry said from behind them. All three turned to see the younger three hobbits watching them. "It was," Taríen confirmed. "You wished to know what was said. I first sang, 'Olórin who once was, sent by the Lords of the West to guard the lands of the East.' The chorus replied, 'Our love for this land is deeper than the deeps of the sea.' I sang, 'Wisest of all Maiar, what drove you to leave that which you loved?' The chorus replied, 'Yet we will cast all away, rather than submit. What must be shall be.' I finished with, 'No more will you wander the green fields of this earth. Your journey has ended in darkness.'"

"That's very sad," Sam said. "It helps us express our grief," Taríen said softly. "And your verse about his fireworks was well-done. If I knew him as you did, I would have sung about them, but the Gandalf I know brings to mind different things." "Like what?" Pippin asked. "Wisdom, first and foremost," Taríen replied. "Inner strength, the great desire to do what is right…and the great fear that he is not strong enough to. And mainly, an annoying habit of always being right. That has always irked me to no end." She smiled at them. "And now, dear hobbits, it is time for you all to sleep."

There was an underlying command in her voice. The hobbits obeyed, going back to the other end of the platform and crawling into their beds. Legolas came to stand beside the three of them. "You are not a mere devotee of Rávaníra," he said quietly. Taríen shook her head. "You are the Storm-queen herself," Legolas stated. Taríen nodded.

"I have long masqueraded as a Child of Ilúvatar. My most long-standing identity was Eldalmárëa and Eledríel, half-elven, half-Númenorean. Before that I was Morilindë, an elf-maid of Eregion and Rivendell. I have, several times, also been a human. In the wars, I often acted as the man Voronwë, and several other times I have been a healer by the name of Nesta," she admitted. "Of course, I now pose as the daughter of the healer Lady Nestaríë." "I knew that was you!" Aragorn exclaimed. "No other human healer could have had elven medicinal knowledge." "What kind of mother would I be if I did not check up on my heart-child?" she asked, amused. "Check up doesn't mean follow around for twenty years," Aragorn retorted.

"I suppose you've been married several times, and I am just the latest in a long line of consorts?" Boromir asked bitterly. Taríen's eyes widened, and she shook her head violently. "No! Never!" She placed her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her. "You are my one and only husband, my one true love. I saw a vision of you sixty-five _centuries _ago, and I have waited for you to come. I have only been courted twice, three times if you count the idiot, and the two times were both in my youth before I saw the vision."

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, kissing her passionately. When they parted, she smiled softly. "I told you, I am yours." "Who was the idiot?" Aragorn asked. "A foolish boy who tried to make advances on me repeatedly and with great frequency," Taríen said with a dismissive wave. "I think you've heard of him. His name was Aranarth, and he eventually became the first Chieftain of the Dunédain. Your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-great-great-grandfather. He was the last of Elendil's line that I trained before you."

"If you are the Storm-queen," Legolas asked. "Why did you not save Gandalf? The stories say that you were Morgoth's most powerful lieutenant, more powerful than both Sauron and Gothmog. Dúrin's Bane should not have been a match for you." "Gandalf ordered me not to," Taríen said bitterly. "And as I said before, he has an annoying habit of always being right. Therefore, I did as he asked. He is one of the few people in this world that I will take orders from. He told me to go, because fighting the Balrog would have revealed my presence to Sauron. Also, in my weakened state, it was unsure whether I could defeat him. Gandalf also did not want to risk the baby."

"Weakened state?" Boromir questioned. "I thought that the Ainur were invincible and could not be harmed?" She laughed lightly. "That is a misconception, after all, Fingolfin wounded Morgoth seven times. Normally, an Ainu cannot be killed. However, Gandalf died because all the Istari are bound to their mortal bodies. He is beyond the power of the Valar to save. I am likewise vulnerable because I am pregnant. Since the baby is mortal, I am mortal for as long as I bear him. To add to my weakened state, I have not slept since I left Imladris, and I had not eaten since before we entered Moria."

"So even mortal, you still far exceed us," Aragorn summarized. "In some respects, but most of those are from training, not my innate abilities, indion-nín," Taríen shrugged. She yawned. "If you do not mind, I shall bid you goodnight. As I said, I have not slept in a month. Do not worry if you do not see me for a few days. I doubt that I will awaken quickly." She kissed Boromir one last time and stood, gliding to the exit and back to Arwen's room.

**Quenya Translations:**

**Írimaquenya - my lovely one**

**Eldalmárëa - Blessing of the Elves**

**Morilindë - Nightingale**

**Voronwë - Steadfastness**

**Istari - Wizards**

**Sindarin Translations:**

**Emel - Mother**

**Eledríel - Banished Princess**

**Nesta - Healing**

**Nestaríë - Healing Crown**

**Imladris - Rivendell**

**indion-nín - my heart-son**


	18. Orders from Isengard

In the barren land of Isengard, Saruman stood over his army in a great cavern. They were armed and armored, and each bore the White Hand, the symbol of Saruman. "Hunt them down!" the wizard ordered his troops. "Do not stop until they are found! You do not know pain, you do not know fear! You will taste man-flesh!" The army of orcs roared in comply.

Saruman turned to their leader and said, "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. There may also be a woman, far fairer than any other, be they Man or Elf. Her hair is of gold, and her eyes are violet. She is also to be brought to me alive and unspoiled, but be wary if she is awake. She is very clever. Kill the others!"

The orc roared, and the forces of Saruman began to march out of the cavern, out of Isengard, to battle for Saruman.


	19. Leaving Lothlorien

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

The elves clasped cloaks around the necks of the Fellowship. The cloaks were green, and their clasps were green leaves veined in silver. Taríen stood beside Celeborn throughout it all, as he said, "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." "Why isn't Lady Taríen getting one?" Pippin asked. "I already have an elfin cloak," Taríen replied, touching the cloak about her shoulders. "I do not need another."

The Fellowship began to make their way into boats. "Lembas!" Legolas exclaimed, holding up a thin wafer. "Elvish way-bread," he explained to Merry and Pippin. He took a tiny nibble off the corner. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man!" As soon as Legolas left, Merry asked Pippin, "How many did you eat?" "Four," Pippin replied, letting out a large burp. Taríen stepped over to them and said, "If your stomach becomes upset, empty it into the river, not the boat." "Yes, my lady," Pippin mumbled.

As the rest of the Fellowship entered the boats, Celeborn walked with Taríen and Aragorn. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." "They took the east bank of Osgiliath before Boromir and I even left," Taríen mentioned. "We reclaimed it, but probably not for long. It was only a matter of time, between Dol Guldur and Minas Morgul."

"You will find no safety on the western bank either," Celeborn replied gravely. "Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders." He took a deep breath and urgently conveyed, "Seldom do orcs journey in the open, under the sun, but these have done so!" "Saruman was a servant of Aulë, and one with more time to devote to research than Sauron," Taríen mused. "It is quite possible that he has even further modified the orcs than Sauron has. He is not yet a Dark Lord."

Celeborn handed a dagger to Aragorn. "Le aphadar aen," he warned. Aragorn unsheathed it slightly, revealing the tengwar upon it, and then sheathed it again. "By river, you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." "By river, we all have the chance of drowning," she muttered.

Shortly afterwards, they were all riding down the river in white boats. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas were the paddlers. Gimli and Merry rode with Legolas, Sam and Frodo with Aragorn, and Pippin and Taríen with Boromir. Taríen heard Gimli say, "I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest." He let out a sigh. "Henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked. "I asked her for one hair from her golden head," Gimli said. "She gave me three." "That is quite a hefty gift, Gimli, son of Glóin," Taríen called softly over the water. He looked over at her. "She has been asked that once before, and that time, she refused. 'Twas her uncle, Fëanor, who was at that time, Crown Prince of the Noldor. She refused him, and they hated each other from that day forth," Taríen told him.

"Lady Taríen?" Pippin asked. "Yes, Pippin?" "Could you…could you tell a story? You seem to know an awful lot, like Uncle Bilbo." Taríen smiled kindly at him. "Certainly, Pippin. I tell stories to my own children often. Would you like to hear the tale of Lord Elrond's ancestors, Beren and Lúthien?" Pippin nodded eagerly. "Only four times has a Man wed an Elf. The first time was when Beren wed Lúthien. The second time was when Tuor wed Idril. The third was when Mithrellas wed Imrazôr. The fourth has not yet happened, but their love is strong enough not to be broken by Sauron in these dark days." "Who?" Pippin asked. Taríen glanced across the water towards Aragorn. "The Chieftain of the Dúnedain and Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen Undómiel. My heart-son and heart-daughter. They have loved each other for almost forty years." Pippin's mouth dropped open. "That's a long time," he noted.

"And thus in anguish Beren paid/for that great doom upon him laid/the deathless love of Lúthien/too fair for love of Mortal Men./And in his doom was Lúthien snared/the deathless in his dying shared./Then Fate them forged a binding chain/of living love and mortal pain," Taríen recited to begin her tale.

**Author's Note: The poem at the end is an excerpt from The Lay of Leithian, written by Tolkien and included in the third? volume of The History of Middle-Earth. The poem describes the Tale of Beren and Luthien in poem form, though Tolkien never finished it. He was never satisfied with what he wrote.**

**Sindarin Translations:**

**Le aphadar aen - You are being followed.**


	20. An Island in the River

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Later that evening, they camped on a small island in the middle of the river. Taríen and Aragorn walked to the edge, where Boromir was peeking out at the river from behind a large rock. "Gollum," Aragorn said. "He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river, but he is too clever a waterman." "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous," Boromir said.

"Gandalf said he has yet a part to play," Taríen muttered angrily. "Were it not for that, I would smite him where he lies. He would not live another second if I was not listening to Gandalf." She overheard Frodo and Sam talking. The gardener was worried, and rightly so. Frodo wasn't eating or sleeping. The Ring was becoming a greater and greater burden.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road," Boromir said to Aragorn. "You know it. From there we can regroup…strike out to Mordor from a place of strength!" "Where would we cross the Anduin, husband?" Taríen asked. "The orcs hold the entire eastern bank, you know this, they did even before we left Gondor!" "There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn said.

"You are quick enough to trust the Elves," Boromir protested. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness, there is frailty, but there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men! But you will not see that!" Aragorn turned away, but Boromir grabbed his arm and turned him back. "You are afraid!" he exclaimed. "All your life, you have hidden in the shadows, scared of who you are, of what you are!" Aragorn pulled away. "I would not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city," Aragorn hissed.

"Stop fighting!" Taríen said, pressing her hands to her head. "This is not you, either of you! You are being manipulated by the Ring, I can feel it, it is pounding away at your reason, all of ours! Frodo is worst off of any of us, but every Ring-bearer in Arda can feel it as it pulses! Were it not for the threat of Sauron, they would not wear their Rings at all! It drives them mad!"

"You speak as one who knows the feeling," Aragorn noted. "I…I feel it worse than all the rest of you. Mental communication is the way of my people, we did not even develop a language until the Elves arrived. The Ring does not whisper audibly to you, but I can hear it, loud and clear. Its true power is speech like the Ainur, sending thoughts, not words. I am shielding you the best I can, but I have to let it down sometimes or risk my own sanity," she replied.

"Is the baby…" Boromir began, but Taríen cut him off. "He's fine. I have not had any mental contact with him, I am extremely shielded from him. He tried to seek me out a few times, but I pushed him away. It's hurting both of us, but overall, it might save his life." She let out a sigh. "Go to sleep, both of you. Maybe it will help clear your heads. I'll take both of your watches."

* * *

It was late that night when Legolas approached her. "You need to sleep," he informed her, sitting beside her. "I'm keeping watch," she said stubbornly. "Tarí," Boromir called softly from his sleeping spot. "Please. Come sleep. Legolas can take the watch. Come sleep at my side." She looked at Legolas, who smiled and gestured for her to go. She slowly stood and walked over to Boromir and laid down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her, and she pillowed her head on his chest.

"I missed this," he whispered softly in her ear. "Just being with you. No children, no company..." "No Councilmembers begging for one of our attention every few seconds," she added with a smile. "Though we still have company." "Company that is asleep or ignoring us," Boromir pointed out. "We haven't done anything like this in two months." She kissed his lips lightly. "That is far too long, my husband." Boromir wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, my lovely wife." She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.


	21. On Dry Land Again

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

A few days later, they passed through a great canyon, with sheer walls of grayish-white stone. "I hate boats," Taríen groaned. "I absolutely detest boats. I hate them when I'm not pregnant and nauseous, I really hate them when I'm pregnant and already nauseous. Thank goodness we're almost to the falls." "Have you been sick this whole time?" Boromir asked.

"Yes," she replied shortly. "I didn't complain until now because I didn't want to make anyone feel bad, but we're almost there, so I have nothing against complaining. Thank goodness I only have another month and a half. Sauron can wait that long to attack, can't he?"

"The Argonath," she heard Aragorn say. All nine looked up to see the two majestic statues, garbed as kings with crowns, their left arms outstretched in a gesture of defiance against the foes of Gondor. "This was once the border of Gondor," she told Pippin. "On the left is Isildur, and the right is Anárion. They aren't very good representations. Isildur's nose was bigger." "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old," she heard Aragorn say. "My kin."

It was only shortly afterwards when they pulled up on a gravel-covered beach. Everyone disembarked. Boromir shivered as Taríen watched. She kissed him firmly, holding his face in her hands. "Focus on me," she said, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Hear my voice. Sauron has no hold on you." She kissed him once more. "We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn announced. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north. Eledríel?"

"It's not exactly a good plan, but it's the best we've got," she replied with a shrug. "You're not helping," he said. "Oh yes?" Gimli asked. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impossible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" The rest of the Fellowship looked alarmed.

"That is our road," Aragorn said firmly. "Aragorn knows the way, and I could find my way through Emyn Muil in my sleep," Taríen said drily. "The marshlands are a bit annoying, but it is mud, soggy water, and a few crocodiles. And bugs," she said as an afterthought. "Lots of bugs. Nothing we can't handle." "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn added. "Recover my…" Gimli growled.

Legolas made his way over to Aragorn. "We should leave now," Legolas said. "No," Aragorn replied. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." "It is not the eastern shore that worries me," Legolas confessed. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near…I can feel it!"

Taríen walked over to them, and said, in a low voice, "I feel it too, I have for days. The Ring's hold is strengthening. I fear that I may have to do something I swore never to do again, in order to save my husband." "What?" Aragorn asked. She sighed. "A binding spell. It is my most fearful power. I can bind a soul to my will, so that it cannot think or act for itself. I have only done it once before, when I first discovered this power, and I swore never to use it. For Boromir, I will break that oath. It will protect him from Sauron and the Ring."

Suddenly, Merry came back with firewood and asked, "Where's Frodo?" All three turned to see that the Ring-bearer was gone. "No," Taríen said. She closed her eyes and placed both hands on her head and softly began to chant in Valarin. "Show me the one who bears the Ring, show me the man who seeks this thing, show them to me, this I sing!" It was like a bright light shone inside her eyes. She saw Boromir speaking to Frodo.

"If you would only lend me the Ring…" he tried to persuade, but Frodo took a step back. "No," the halfling replied. "Why do you recoil?" Boromir asked. "I am no thief." "You are not yourself," Frodo said. Taríen began her chanting anew, in the most powerful language of Eä. "Break the hold of Sauron, set free the one I love. Dispel the madness of Sauron, set free the one I love. Destroy the Ring of Sauron, set free the one I love," she said. Over and over she repeated it, the Valarin rolling off her tongue perfectly, without hesitation or stuttering, as if she had never stopped speaking it.

"What chance do you think you have?" Boromir demanded. "They will find you! They will take the Ring, and you will beg for death before the end!" Frodo began to walk away. "You fool!" Boromir growled. Frodo turned back slightly to look at him as Boromir approached him. Frodo began to run, followed by Boromir. "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine!" He tackled Frodo, knocking him to the forest floor.

"It should be mine!" Boromir yelled. "Give it to me! Give it to me!" "No!" Frodo yelled as they struggled. "Give me…give me the Ring!" Boromir yelled. Frodo let out a strangled noise as he managed to slip the Ring onto his finger. Boromir stared in shock for a moment before letting out a strangled noise as Frodo kicked him. Taríen could still see the Halfling, standing between the worlds as she did. She quickened her already frantic chanting.

"I see your mind," Boromir said angrily. "You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us!" He slowly began crawling up the slope. "You go to your death, and the death of us all!" he yelled. "Curse you! Curse you, and all the Halflings!" "RELEASE HIM!" Taríen bellowed. Boromir fell as the force of her command hit him. He looked up slowly, leaves in his hair, the madness gone from his eyes. "Frodo?" he asked. "Frodo?" He began to shiver from the shock of the release from Sauron's hold. "What have I done? Please, Frodo!"

Taríen opened her eyes to find Gimli, Merry, and Pippin staring at her. Aragorn, Legolas, and Sam were gone. "He's free from the hold, but I don't know for how long," she said breathlessly. "We have to find them both. Run!" She took off, faster than humanly possible. She knew she was overexerting herself, but she had to find them. The fate of Middle-earth depended on it.

Taríen found Sam first. "Samwise Gamgee!" she yelled. He turned with a start. "Lady Taríen," he greeted. "Has anyone found them?" Taríen ignored his question and asked, "Samwise Gamgee, will you travel with Frodo no matter the circumstances, no matter what trials and tribulations you may face?" "Yes, of course," Sam said immediately. "I made a promise to Gandalf. He told me, 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee,' and I don't intend to."

She reached out and placed her palms on either side of his head, on his temples. She pressed gently, and light shone from her hands as she sent power into Sam. Sam gasped and stepped back. "What was that?" "That was me helping you," she said. "Go after Frodo. He cannot do this alone." Taríen began to run again, knowing that she needed to find the Ring-bearer at all costs. Luckily, as all the Rings were bound to hers, she could feel him. She ran towards him, and arrived just in time to see Merry and Pippin distracting the orcs as Frodo ran away.

She ran after him, and knew that she would seem to appear out of nowhere to his eyes. He skidded to a stop before her. "Frodo Baggins, Ring-bearer, your burden is great," she said quietly. "Perhaps I can aid you." She stepped forward and placed her hands on his temples. He tried to back away, but she said, "Stay put. I will not harm you. I am trying to help you." She pressed gently on his temples, forcing her power into him, even more than she had Sam. Frodo gasped in shock.

When she stepped away, spots danced before her eyes. It had been too long since she slept. A month was nothing with the week of sleep she'd had, but she had expelled her power too much, too quickly, and her pregnancy hindered her greatly. Her mortal form could not withstand the power she was used to…so most of it was not there. She felt another wave of nausea coming for her. She squashed it down. "Go, Frodo," she ordered.

She turned again and began to run, even as her vision darkened. She had to get to someplace covered, someplace where the orcs would not see her, someplace she could collapse in peace. She was just crossing an old stone bridge when she could no longer hold back the darkness. She fell to her knees, still fighting it, but it overcame her, and she sank into darkness.


	22. Capture

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

"It's working!" Pippin yelled as the orcs ran after them. " I know its working!" Merry yelled in reply. "Run!" They ran through the forest and noticed an old stone bridge. There was a dark form across it, and long, golden hair spilled from the hood of the cloak. "Lady Taríen!" they yelled in unison. They ran and knelt by the lady's side. Merry flipped her over. "She's still breathing!" he exclaimed. "We have to get her out of here!" "Too late!" Pippin yelled in reply. Merry looked up and saw the orcs running towards them. They were surrounded. Both drew their knives.

The orcs were almost upon them when Boromir came out of nowhere and began to fight the orcs. He was everywhere, slashing and hacking, defending Merry and Pippin. He had given no notice that he'd even seen Taríen. He pulled out his horn and gave three short blasts. He continued fighting the orcs, but several dozen more were coming.

"Go!" he yelled to Merry and Pippin. "Run!" The pair ran a short distance away, and then picked up rocks and threw them at the orcs. Boromir continued to fight valiantly, and Merry and Pippin stood in front of Taríen's body, determined to defend the lady to the last. Suddenly, an orc in the distance fired an arrow, which struck Boromir's shoulder. He faltered, and Merry gasped and Pippin gasped, sure he would fall.

However, Boromir kept on fighting, though weaker than and not as swift as before. A moment later, another arrow struck him, this one in the stomach. He fell to his knees. Merry and Pippin could only stare in shock. It seemed as though everything had fallen silent, even though the battle still raged around them. As an orc neared him to strike the death-blow, he managed to stand and fight again. He fell to his knees as a third arrow struck him, this one between the first two, and it did not seem as though he could get up again.

Merry and Pippin drew their daggers once more and charged the orcs, but the orcs were too strong. They merely picked them up and carried them, no matter how the cousins struggled. As they passed Lady Taríen, one of the orcs shouted, "It's the woman! Grab her too!" They could only watch as an orc slung Lady Taríen over his shoulder and continued to run. The lady was very still, though her chest still rose and fell. Merry felt so helpless. He could do nothing.


	23. Death of a Hero

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Boromir could only sit and watch as the orcs thundered by him. He saw them take Merry and Pippin, and he heard as they took Taríen. His eyes widened, and he struggled to stand, but he could not. Finally, all the orcs were past him except the archer, who seemed to be their leader. He drew his bow once more to fire one last arrow.

Suddenly, the orc was tackled by Aragorn. The two fought, and it was clear that unlike the others, this orc was a powerful warrior. He was also intelligent. He fought Aragorn with great strength, almost defeating him, until Aragorn stabbed a knife into his leg. Aragorn rolled out of the way. The orc pulled the blade from his leg and licked it, then threw it at Aragorn. His aim was true, but Aragorn knocked it out of the air with his sword. Aragorn charged the foul creature and lopped off his arm, then his head.

Boromir fell to his back, and heard Aragorn coming towards him. As soon as the man was there, he said fearfully, "They took the little ones!" "Stay still," Aragorn ordered. "But they took Taríen! They had heard of her, they called her the golden-haired lady, and they knew she was no elf. They were looking for her!" "We'll find her," Aragorn promised.

"Frodo," Boromir asked, feeling his life drain out of his body. "Where's Frodo?" "I let Frodo go," Aragorn said softly. "Then you did what I could not," Boromir said, placing his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Boromir took in a shuddering breath. "I tried to take the Ring from him," he confessed. "The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn said. "Forgive me," Boromir begged. "I did not see. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir," Aragorn replied gently. "You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." He reached down to pull out the arrows, but Boromir stopped him. "Leave it!" he said. "It is over. The world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness…and my city to ruin. I will never see my children again."

Aragorn clasped his unwounded shoulder, trying to reassure him. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, and I will not let your children suffer. They will be cared for with all the resources of Middle-earth, for their parents have friends in every realm. Nor will I let out people fail." He finished in barely a whisper.

"Our people," Boromir said. "Our people." He reached out his hand, trying to grasp his sword. Aragorn saw what he was doing and placed it in his hand. Boromir put the hilt of the sword to his chest. "I would have followed you, my brother, my Captain…my King." Boromir felt the darkness closing in as he stopped breathing. Just before it took him completely, he heard Aragorn say, "Be at peace, son of Gondor," as he kissed him on the brow. Then Boromir, son of Denethor, Captain of the White Tower, knew no more.

**Author's Note: I really, really hated killing Boromir. I like Boromir, especially with Tarien, but I need to really mess with Tarien's mental and emotional state. She waited SIX THOUSAND YEARS for Boromir, and he just died. But she's too strong and proud to show it. Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter asked if Tarien was going to end up with someone. The answer is yes, and you get brownie points if you can guess. However, it is going to be a loooong time (chapter-wise) before Tarien ends up with someone, so you have plenty of time to guess.**


	24. Let Us Hunt Orc!

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Aragorn kissed Boromir on the brow and then turned to see Legolas and Gimli. Gimli's head was bowed, and his eyes closed. Legolas also bowed his head in respect for their fallen companion. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower," Aragorn said bitterly. "But he will not return."

They laid him to rest in one of the boats, the best burial they could give in the time they had. His shield was above his head, and his sword was in his hand. The Horn of Gondor, split in two, was at his side. Aragorn wore his vambraces in his honor, the vambraces of a Captain of the White Tower. They had his name on them, and he found an inscription on the left that read, "To Papa, from Ilvana, Alassë, Tindómë, and Fána. We love you so much." On the other, the inscription read, "To my dearest husband, from Taríen, for our love is stronger than the perils of Mordor."

All three watched as the funeral barge fell over the Rauros. "Hurry!" Legolas said, pushing the last boat into the water. "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Aragorn stood silent, still gazing at the falls, at the last spot he had seen the brother he had failed. He looked over to the eastern bank and caught a glimpse of the pair. He sighed.

Legolas asked, "You mean not to follow them?" "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn replied. "Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli exclaimed angrily. "The Fellowship has failed!" The pair walked towards Aragorn. He moved towards them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other," he said firmly.

"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, nor will we abandon Lady Taríen, my heart-mother, to the mercy of Saruman. She was sought out for a purpose, and it does not bode well for her or the child she bears. We already failed Boromir. Will we also fail his last legacy? Not while we have strength left. Leave behind all that can be spared. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" he proclaimed.

He began to walk quickly away. Gimli let out a cheer, "Yes!" He heard both running behind him. Aragorn smiled. He WOULD keep his promise to Boromir. Those children would be safe.

**Here ends the first part of the Lord of the Rings. I am going to be lazy and publish all of this as one instead of multiple stories.**


	25. Among Orcs

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

The Uruk-hai ran across the terrain, as they had for days. "Merry!" Pippin called to his cousin, who, like him, was on an orc's back. "Merry!" The older hobbit did not respond. He had a bloody cut on his forehead. Looking ahead, Merry could see the golden glint of Lady Taríen's hair. As she had been since they found her on the bridge three days ago, she was still unconscious.

Suddenly, the Uruk-hai leader called for a halt. From behinds some rocks, another group of orcs appeared. These looked different, and they did not bear the White Han of Saruman. Pippin was certain that they must have been from Mordor. "You're late," one of the new orcs said. "Our master grows impatient. He wants the prisoners now." "I don't take orders from orc-maggots," the Uruk-hai leader sneered. "Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them."

Pippin turned his attention from the orc leader to instead look at Merry, who was looking very ill indeed. Pippin looked over to the orcs who were drinking from a leather pouch. "Merry, Merry!" he called. The hobbit did not respond. "My friend is sick, he needs some water, please!" Pippin begged. "Sick, is he?" one of the orcs laughed. "Give him some medicine, boys!"

He continued to laugh as one of the orcs poured a dark liquid into Merry's mouth. The other orcs laughed as well. Merry started sputtering. "Stop it!" Pippin yelled. "Can't take his draught," one of the orcs mocked, still laughing. "Leave him alone!" Pippin yelled. "Why?" the orc asked. "You want some, huh?" Fear entered Pippin's eyes. "Then keep your mouth shut!" the orc snapped. He walked away.

Pippin looked at his cousin, whose eyes were opened, but dazed. "Merry?" he asked. "Hello, Pip," Merry replied groggily. "You're hurt," Pippin said. "I'm fine," Merry replied. "It was all an act." "An act?" Pippin asked. "See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Pippin."

Suddenly, an orc ahead of them started sniffing. "What do you smell?" the Uruk-hai leader asked. "Manflesh," the orc growled. "They've picked up our trail!" the leader gasped. "Aragorn," Pippin breathed. "Let's move!" the leader yelled. Almost immediately, the orcs began to run once more. Pippin quickly tore the Lórien leaf brooch from his cloak with his teeth and spat it out on the ground.

That night, Merry and Pippin were thrown to the ground by the orcs. Lady Taríen was also sent to the ground, but far enough away from them that they had no hope of reaching her. "We're not going to further until we've had a breather," one of the orcs announced angrily to the leader. "Get a fire going!" the leader ordered. The orcs immediately went into the forest and began chopping trees.

Pippin crawlked over to Merry. "Merry," he called out, as loud as he dared. "Merry!" "I think we may have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin," Merry said softly. "How is Lady Taríen?" "She's still out," Pippin told him. "I think she's fine otherwise, but she's too far away for me to go check on her."

Suddenly, a great groaning came from the forest amidst the axes. "What's making that noise?" Pippin asked anxiously in a low whisper. "It's the trees," Merry said. "What?" Pippin asked in surprise. Merry explained, "You know the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive." "Alive?" Pippin gasped. They heard an even louder groan. "Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move!" Merry exclaimed.

One of the orcs yelled, "I'm starvin'! We ain't had nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!" "Yeah," one of the Mordor orcs sneered. "Why can't we have some meat?" He turned his gaze to Merry and Pippin, who stared back in fear. "What about them? They're fresh." "They are not for eating!" the leader of the Uruk-hai ordered. He grabbed Merry and Pippin, pulling them off the ground, and moved them away from the hungry orcs.

"What about their legs?" the orc asked. "They don't need those. Ooh, they look tasty!" He lunged for the hobbits, but was pushed back by the Uruk-hai leader. "Get back, scum!" he bellowed. The orcs began to get rowdy. "The prisoners go to Saruman," he said. "Alive and unspoiled." "Alive?" the orc asked, trying to get a better look at the hobbits. "Why alive? Do they give good sport?"

"They have something," the leader replied. "An Elvish weapon. The Master wants it for the war." "They think we have the Ring," Pippin whispered. "Sh!" Merry hissed. "As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead!" They heard a hiss from behind them, and turned to see one of the Mordor orcs, his sword raised. "Just a mouthful," he said, licking his lips. "A bit off the flanks." The Uruk leader whirled around and sliced the orc's head off. It fell in front of Merry and Pippin. "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" the Uruk leader roared.

The orcs yelled in approval as they charged the body, pushing the two hobbits out of the way. They fell to the ground as the starving orcs ripped the body to shreds. "Pippin," Merry called. Pippin looked over at him. "Let's go," Merry said. "What about Lady Taríen?" Pippin asked. "We can't help her here, and they'll kill us before they kill her. They probably want her as a hostage against Gondor, so they won't harm her yet." "We should check on her before we leave," Pippin said.

They began to crawl towards Lady Taríen, but were stopped when an orc placed his foot on Merry's back. Pippin turned over and let out a yelp in surprise. "Go on, call for help," the orc hissed. He grabbed Pippin's chin in his hand and placed his knife near him threateningly. "Squeal!" he ordered. "No one's gonna save you now." The orc was just about to cut Pippin's throat when a spear flew through his back.

Suddenly, there were riders everywhere, with spears and bows, firing at the orcs. The orcs tried to fight back, but were struck down. "Pippin!" Merry yelled. Pippin turned over in fright and found himself underneath a rearing horse. He screamed and moved to the side, barely missing the hooves. He found a discarded weapon and cut his bonds, then Merry's. They ran back and forth between the fighting men, horses, and orcs.

Suddenly, one of the orcs grabbed onto Merry's belt. "The belt!" he cursed as he quickly undid it. "Run!" he yelled. The pair ran into the forest, desperate for any sort of safety they might find. "What about Lady Taríen?" Pippin asked. "Aragorn will find her!" Merry called back. "We have to run!" They quickly hid in a hole created by roots.

"Did we lose 'em?" Pippin asked. "I think we lost them." Then they saw the orc coming. "I'm gonna rip off your filthy little heads!" he bellowed. The pair ran through the woods once more. "Trees!" Merry said. "Climb a tree!" Pippin moved up first, and Merry quickly followed him. He was a short ways up when he noticed the silence. "He's gone," he said in relief.

Suddenly, a hand on his ankle pulled him to the ground. "Merry!" Pippin yelled. He glanced at the tree he was holding, then back again. Realizing what he had just seen, he turned back to the tree, and saw its eyes. He let go of his nose and fell, screaming. The tree reached out a woody hand and caught him. He could see Merry below. "Let's put a maggot hole in your belly," the orc growled. Merry could obviously see the tree, and the orc turned to face it just in time to be squashed by its large foot.

"Run, Merry!" Pippin yelled. As Merry began to run, the tree took two steps and caught him in his other hand. "Little orcs," he said. "It's talking, Merry," Pippin said in shock. "The tree is talking." "Tree?" it asked. "I am no tree. I am an Ent." "A tree-herder," Merry said in awe. "A shepherd of the forest!" "Don't talk to it, Merry!" Pippin hissed. "Don't encourage it!"

"Treebeard, some call me," the Ent continued. "And whose side are you on?" Pippin asked nervously. "Side? I am on nobody's side, because nobody is on my side, little orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore." "We're not orcs!" Merry said fiercely. "We're hobbits!" "Hobbits?" Treebeard asked. "Hmm. Never heard of a hobbit before. Sounds like orc-mischief to me." He began to squeeze the pair tighter as he ranted. "They come with fire, they come with axes, gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!"

"No!" Merry said, squirming. "You don't understand! We're hobbits, Halflings, Shire-folk!" "Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't," Treebeard said. "The White Wizard will know." "White Wizard?" Pippin said in a terrified whisper. "Saruman," Merry breathed. Treebeard suddenly dropped them on the ground. They looked up and saw the White Wizard standing before them.

**For the sake of time, I'm going to assume that everyone here has actually seen/read Lord of the Rings and knows what Merry and Pippin are going to be doing throughout the Two Towers. This story will ignore them until they meet up with Aragorn again.**


	26. Attack of the Rohirrim

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Bereg rode through the orc encampment, slashing and hacking at the monsters. Suddenly, his horse reared and moved out of the way. He looked down, and on the ground lay the fairest woman he had ever seen, even fairer than Lord Éomer's sister, Lady Éowyn. She was unconscious, and heavily pregnant. Her hands were bound before her. She had been a prisoner of the orcs. He jumped off his horse and knelt down beside her. She was still breathing, however shallowly.

Suddenly, an orc charged him, and he quickly defeated him and three more that decided to guard their prisoner. As soon as the last was dead, he noticed the sounds of battle were gone. "Is that all of them?" he heard Éomer shout. A chorus of "Yes, my Lord!" came from all over the battlefield. "My lord Éomer!" Bereg shouted. "You should see this!"

Éomer rode quickly over. His eyes widened when he saw the form of the lady. "She was a prisoner," Bereg stated. "Her hands are bound. She is also pregnant." "Probably with orc-spawn," Éomer spat. "Who knows how long she has been with them?" "No, my Lord," Bereg objected. "Her clothes are dirtied, but not ragged. She has not been with them long, and they have not taken her. She is dressed finely, with embroidery of gold. She is very wealthy, if not noble." "But not of Rohan," Éomer stated. "None of them are pregnant."

Suddenly, the moon came out from behind a cloud and illuminated her face. Éomer gasped. "You know her, my Lord?" Bereg asked. "I believe I do," Éomer nodded. "If I am not mistaken, and I highly doubt that I am, this is Taríen Eleniel, wife of Boromir, son of Denethor. She is the Lady of Gondor." "I wonder how and where she was captured," Bereg said. "There are leaves in her hair."

"Could she have been foolish enough to travel in the Forest of Fangorn?" Éomer wondered aloud. "No matter. We will take her with us. Will you ride with her until she wakes?" "Yes, my Lord," Beleg said with a bow. He mounted his horse, and Éomer lifted her up to him.


	27. Many Reunions

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Legolas was looking at the sunrise. "The red sun rises," he announced. "Blood has been spilled this night." The trio began to run again. Seeing tracks, Aragorn knelt down. Then they heard a horse's whinny. He stood quickly and gestured to Legolas and Gimli. They ran quickly behind the rocks.

Suddenly, a troop of mounted men came riding over the rise. Upon seeing who they were, Aragorn was released. He darted out from the rocks and yelled, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" The horses wheeled about and encircled them, their spears out and aimed at them. Aragorn held his hands up to show he was peaceful.

One rider, obviously the leader, rode up to them and asked, "What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" "Your real name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine!" Gimli said gruffly. The rider dismounted and sneered, "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Quickly as lightning, Legolas drew his bow and pointed it at the man. All the spears were instantly moving closer to him. "You would die before your stroke fell."

Aragorn quickly pushed the bow down, giving Legolas a look. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he introduced to the rider. "This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas of the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your King." "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the rider said as he removed his helmet. "Not even his own kin." "Éomer, son of Éomund," Aragorn greeted.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and gained lordship over the land. My company are those who are loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets," Éomer said, looking at them suspiciously.

"We are no spies," Aragorn stated. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive." "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Éomer replied. "But there were two hobbits and a lady," Gimli said urgently. "Did you see two hobbits and a lady with them?"

"They would have been small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn added. "The lady is golden-haired and pregnant. She is wearing a violet tunic embroidered with silver and gold, and black leggings like a man. Her cloak is also black. She was armed with two blades, one white and one black, as well as a black bow and a quiver of arrows. The arrows were black fletched with white, except for the center one, which was white fletched with black."

"We left but one alive," Éomer said. He gestured, and a man rode forward. Lady Taríen was held before him on his horse. She was obviously still unconscious. "Can you prove that you know her?" Éomer asked. Aragorn looked at him. "Do you know who she is?" he asked. Éomer nodded. "I do." Aragorn took off his right vambrace and held it out to him. "These were her husband's, before he died three days ago. I wear them in his memory. Read the inscription inside."

Éomer read the inscription and nodded. "I believe you," he said. He handed the vambrace back. "As for the others, we left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed backwards to a pillar of smoke rising from the plain. "Dead?" Gimli said in a choked voice. Éomer nodded. "I am sorry," he said. Legolas put his hand on Gimli's shoulder as Aragorn stepped forward and took Lady Taríen from the rider. Surprisingly, her weapons were still attached to her. "I thank you," he said quietly.

Éomer let out a whistle. "Hasufel, Arod," he called, holding out his hand and gesturing for them to come towards him. Two horses, a white and a sorrel, approached. Éomer took the reins from the white one. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," he said. With a grim nod, he turned away, saying, "Farewell." Aragorn nodded in reply, and the three bowed their heads as Éomer put his helmet back on and mounted his horse. "Look for your friends," he said to them. "But do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands." He yelled to his party, "We ride north!" and they galloped away.

Aragorn mounted the sorrel, holding Taríen before him, and Legolas and Gimli rode the white. They galloped to where the smoking came from. One orc's head was on a spear as the bodies burned. Aragorn carefully laid Taríen on the ground once he dismounted. He and Legolas looked around for any sign of the hobbits while Gimli dug through the pile of carcasses. "It's one o' their wee belts," he said, holding up the elvish sheath from the pile. "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath," Legolas said quietly, his head bowed.

Aragorn violently kicked an orc helmet and let out a yell as he fell to his knees. He closed his eyes in shame. "We failed them," Gimli said. Aragorn opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed the indentations in the earth. "A hobbit lay here," he said. He moved slightly and patted the ground. "And the other." He began to move. "They crawled. Their hands were bound." He began to walk faster. He knelt to the ground and picked up a piece of rope. "Their bonds were cut!" he exclaimed. He began to walk faster, following the tracks as the hobbits scurried to and fro.

Legolas had picked up Taríen as he and Gimli followed him. "They ran over here," Aragorn said. "They were followed." Aragorn began to jog, still following their path. "The tracks lead away from the battle!" he exclaimed. "Into Fangorn Forest." The three stared up at the foreboding woods. "Fangorn," Gimli breathed. "What madness drove them in there?"

Of course, they followed them in. Aragorn took Taríen from Legolas. The elf needed to be able to draw his bow faster than Aragorn needed his sword. As they walked, Gimli tasted some black liquid off of some leaves. He spat it out immediately. "Orc blood," he announced. Aragorn and Legolas continued to run through the woods, intently following the hobbits' trail.

Aragorn knelt when he noticed a discrepancy. "These are strange tracks," he remarked. "The air is so close in here," Gimli said. "This forest is old," Legolas remarked. "Very old. Full of memory, and anger." There was suddenly a great groan. Legolas gasped, and Gimli drew his axe. "The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas announced. Aragorn turned around to look at Gimli. "Gimli," he whispered. "Huh?" the dwarf jumped. "Lower your axe," Aragorn ordered. The dwarf slowly did so.

"They have feelings, my friend," Legolas said. "The Elves began it, long ago, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." "Talking trees?" Gimli asked. "What do trees have to talk about, hm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." "Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas exclaimed suddenly. "Man cenich?" Aragorn asked. "The White Wizard approaches," Legolas announced quietly.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn instructed, placing Taríen gently on the ground. "Or he will put a spell on us." He drew his sword slightly. Gimli hefted his axe. Legolas fingered an arrow. "We must be quick," Aragorn whispered. He whirled about, drawing his sword with a yell. Gimli threw an axe, which was blasted away. Legolas fired an arrow that was likewise destroyed. Aragorn's sword grew red-hot, and he dropped it from his hand. They could not look upon the wizard, due to the bright light that was emitted from him. They held up hands to protect their eyes.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the wizard stated. "Where are they?" Aragorn demanded. "They passed this way the day before yesterday," the wizard stated. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" "Who are you?" Aragorn demanded. "Show yourself!" The light faded, to reveal…Gandalf.

He was garbed all in white, and his hair was white and straight now. He moved his new staff, also white, to his other hand. The three stared in awe. "It cannot be," Aragorn said, stopping forward. "Forgive me," Legolas said, falling to his knees. "I mistook you for Saruman." "I am Saruman," Gandalf said. "Rather, Saruman as he should have been." "You fell," Aragorn said in what was practically a whisper, taking another step forward.

"Through fire and water," Gandalf replied. "On the lowest dungeon, on the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth." He smiled slightly. "Rávaníra helped me somewhat. She summoned a storm that aided me, but that was the most she could do from such a distance. I fought him, until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars field of end, and every day was of a life age on the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn whispered. "Gandalf?" the White Wizard asked. "Yes, that was what they used to call me." Aragorn nodded. "Gandalf the Grey," the wizard reminisced. "That was my name." "Gandalf," Gimli said warmly. "I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide. Now, where is Rávaníra?" Aragorn gestured toward the tree he had laid Taríen against. "She sleeps, and she has for several days now."

Gandalf walked over to her and set his hand on her temple. There was a small spark, and then she jerked awake with a jump. "Olórin!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Gandalf's neck. "I knew you had come back, I felt it!" She looked at the others and explained, "I didn't want to raise anyone's hopes."

"Why were you unconscious?" Aragorn asked. "I used up my energy too quickly," she explained. "I used some to place a guard on Sam, but most I used on Frodo. The Ring is doing terrible things to his mind, and without me right there to shield them, I had to place the charms. On its own, it wouldn't have hurt me, but combined with my pregnancy, a lack of sleep, and a lack of food, I couldn't take it. However, I fought the unconsciousness the entire time, I could still hear everything around me, but that also used up energy. I am sorry for worrying you, indion-nín."

She suddenly sobered. "Boromir is dead," she stated. It was not a question, but Aragorn nodded anyway. "I am so very sorry," he said quietly, bowing his head in shame. "It was entirely my fault. I failed you, Emel." With Gandalf's help, she stood and walked over to him. She placed on hand on his shoulder and used the other to raise his chin to her face. "It was not your fault," she said firmly. "I do not blame any for my husband's death but the Uruk-hai, and the Rohirrim were so kind to destroy them for me."

Aragorn noticed that though her face was sad, her eyes were dry. "You do not cry," he noted. "I do not have time yet to grieve," she stated. "I will sing later, and maybe destroy some things, but I do not have time for grief. It will come when this blasted Ring business is finished." Legolas smiled softly. "You said the same thing in Lórien about Gandalf." She shrugged, then smiled. "I have eternity to grieve. I have business now. Oh, happy birthday, Estel."

The others looked at him. "It's your birthday?" Legolas asked. "The first day of Súlimë," Taríen said. "I'd forgotten the date," Aragorn said. "I'm also surprised you remembered." "I planned your birthday party for fifteen years," she said drily. "I'd think I'd remember what day it was always on. Your mother would be very proud of you. I know I am, indion." She was silent a moment, then said, "You know, it's quite sad that he is an eighty-seven year old Man, yet he is the youngest in our party." The group laughed, glad to be reunited once more.

Gandalf began walking through the forest, followed closely by Taríen, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. "One stage of your journey is over, and another begins!" he announced. "We must travel to Edoras with all speed." "Edoras?" Gimli exclaimed. "That is no short distance." "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King," Aragorn said quietly. "Yes, and it will not easily cured," Gandalf said.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli asked. "Are we gonna leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…" He stopped speaking and turned quickly around when the trees began to groan. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest," Gimli quickly corrected. Gandalf turned around. "'Twas more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," Gandalf said. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn said. "Hm?" Gandalf asked, leaning closer to him. "You still speak in riddles," Aragorn stated. Gandalf chuckled. "Something is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days," Gandalf said. "The Ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong." "Strong?" Gimli asked, looking around at the still-moaning trees. "Oh, that's good," he said nervously. "So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!" Gandalf said cheerfully. "This new Gandalf's even grumpier than the old one," Gimli muttered.

When they reached the edge of the forest, Gandalf let out a loud whistle. Taríen whistled also, hers a different pitch from his. Suddenly, they heard a whinny, and saw two horses galloping across the field, one white, one grey. "Those are two of the mearas," Legolas said in awe. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." The horses reached them, and Gandalf held out a hand to the white.

"Shadowfax," he greeted. The horse bowed his head to Gandalf. The grey held back. "He's the Lord of All Horses, and has been my friend through many dangers," Gandalf said as he stroked the horse's neck lovingly. Taríen held out her hand, and the grey trotted to her. "Stormbringer is also of the mearas. I found him when he was just a foal, newly born, his mother killed by orcs. I raised him, and he has borne me ever since." She kissed Stormbringer's forehead. She and Gandalf both mounted bareback, while Aragorn on Hasufel and Legolas and Gimli on Arod rode in the saddles. They quickly began to ride across the plains.

**Sindarin Translations:**

**Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath - May they find peace after death.**

**Aragorn, nad no ennas - Aragorn, something's out there.**

**Man cenich - What do you see?**

**indion-nín - my heart-son**

**Emel - Mother**

**Estel - Hope**

**Súlimë - March**

**indion - heart-son**


	28. Sauron's Fear

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Taríen stood beside Gandalf that night, silently facing the east, where the sky lay ever-red from Mordor. Aragorn got up from his place beside the fire and came to join them. "The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape," Taríen said softly. "Sauron will suffer no rival." "From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly," Gandalf agreed. "But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear." "Doubt ever gnaws at him," Taríen agreed. "The rumor has reached him." In unison, they said, "The Heir of Numénor still lives."

Aragorn looked at them, eyes wide. "Sauron fears you, Aragorn, and he fears what you may become," Gandalf said. "And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men." "He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan," Taríen said. "War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall." "The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's," Gandalf explained.

"It is similar to what I can do," Taríen said, looking at Aragorn for the first time. "But when I bind someone to myself, it is immediate and irrevocable, except for my command. The first, and only, time I have done it, all of the Ainur, from the Aratar to the Valar to the Maiar, they all attempted to break my hold, and I was but twelve at the time. None could do so."

"Saruman's hold over Théoden-King is now very strong," Gandalf said. "But it can be broken. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage, well, two. The Ring remains hidden, and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest."

"Do not regret your decision to leave him," Taríen said, laying a gentle hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Frodo must finish this task alone," Gandalf added. "He's not alone," Aragorn said. Gandalf looked up. "Sam went with him," Aragorn explained. "Did he?" Gandalf asked, sounding pleased. "Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good." "What was the other thing?" Aragorn asked. They turned to look at him questioningly. "You said that we had two advantages. One is the Ring. What is the second?"

Gandalf smiled. "Sauron hasn't figured out that Rávaníra will not be joining him in his conquest of Middle-earth. He still expects her to aid him. She is very powerful." "A month more, and I can smite him," Taríen promised. "Just pray that he waits that long."


	29. Edoras

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

The four rode over a crest in the hill and came in sight of the city, built onto a large hill. "Edoras," Gandalf said. "And the golden hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." "I believe you should take care of it," Taríen said. "I do not wish to reveal myself just yet. I will if necessary." "Very wise, Rávaníra," Gandalf said. "Perhaps you have grown." She glared at him and stuck her tongue out. "Or perhaps not," Gandalf mused.

"Be careful what you say," Gandalf instructed. "Do not look for welcome here. Rávaníra, I might suggest putting your hood up, since you cannot disguise yourself." "Of course," she snorted. She dismounted and pulled a violet skirt from her pack. She shook it out and pulled it over her tunics and weapons. She fluffed it slightly and adjusted her tunic around it. She mounted, pulling off her cloak and replacing it over her bow and quiver. She pulled the hood up over her fair hair and face. Gandalf spurred his horse, followed by Taríen, Legolas, and Aragorn. They rode hard for Edoras.

As they entered the city, Taríen spied a woman in white, with the blonde hair of the Éothéod, near the palace doors. As she watched, a flag was torn from a pole by the wind. It flew down and landed before them at the gate, the galloping horse on a green background. They continued their ride for the palace, which, unlike Minas Tirith, was of wood, not stone.

Taríen noticed that Aragorn's hand was on the hilt of his sword, and he had also spied the woman. The people watched the grimly. "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli remarked. "Hush," Taríen ordered quietly. "'Tis been a long time since Rohan had something to hope for, and 'tis been a long time since they were not constantly being ravaged by orcs. We intend to amend that."

When they reached the courtyard of the palace and dismounted, a troop of guards met them as they came up the steps. Gandalf was leaning heavily on his staff, making it seem like a walking stick. Taríen kept her head bowed and her eyes to the ground as she submissively walked several steps behind them. "Ah," Gandalf said with a smile, as if he was a senile old man. "We cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," their leader said. "By order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded to the others, who slowly handed over their many weapons. The guards didn't even spare a glance towards Taríen. "Your staff," the leader said. Gandalf looked at him and grimaced, leaning heavily on the staff. "Oh, no. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" The man rolled his eyes and grimaced, but led them in. Taríen smirked slightly.

As they walked in, Gandalf beckoned Taríen forward, and he leaned heavily on her. He spoke directly to her mind, _If it goes ill, get your weapons to the men and release Théoden from Saruman's hold, but we cannot let the King die!" "I was not born yesterday, old man. I do know something of strategy, even if my life decisions have been poor,"_ she replied irritably.

She heard the man sitting next to Théoden, who must have been Gríma Wormtongue, whisper to Théoden, "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." The doors closed behind them with the ominous sound of a bolt sliding into the lock. They walked slowly forward as several other guards entered the room. "He's a herald of woe," Gríma whispered.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King," Gandalf called across the hall. "He's not welcome," Gríma whispered to Théoden. "Why…should…I… welcome…you…Gandalf…Stormcrow?" Theoden asked haltingly, as if pained. The King immediately turned back to Gríma. "A just question, my liege," Wormtongue replied encouragingly.

He stood up to face them. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lack-spell I name him, ill news and ill guest," he said, quickly walking towards them. "Be silent," Gandalf said sharply, standing up tall from leaning on Taríen. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm." He held his staff in Gríma's face. The pale-faced man backed up quickly. "His staff," he said. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he called to the guards.

The guards rushed forward, and the three fought them off, keeping them away from Gandalf. Taríen backed away quickly to the wall, playing the part of a frightened woman, while slipping a dagger into her hand. Gandalf walked forward as if there was nothing going on. "Théoden," he called, raising his hand. "Son of Thengel." The King began to sit up straighter, but he turned his head away from Gandalf. "Too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf continued. Legolas knocked down the last of the guards and Gimli put his foot on Gríma's chest as he tried to get up. "I would stay put if I were you," he growled. Gríma grimaced.

"Harken to me," Gandalf ordered. Theoden looked at him with guarded eyes. Gandalf held out his hand and splayed his fingers. "I release you from this spell." He closed his eyes as he focused. Theoden began to laugh in a voice that was not his own. Gandalf opened his eyes and put his hand down. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," Saruman said through Théoden.

Suddenly, Gandalf threw off his grey cloak, revealing his pure white garments. Théoden let out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a scream. Gandalf held out his arms, and Théoden slammed back into his throne. "I withdraw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound!" Gandalf ordered. He pointed his staff at Theoden, and he slammed harder into his throne with a gasp. He was obviously fighting it.

Suddenly, the blonde woman in the white gown entered the room and tried to run to Théoden. Taríen quickly caught her arm. "Wait," she ordered firmly, looking back towards the scene at the throne. The woman looked there as well. "If I go, Théoden dies!" Saruman snarled. Gandalf threw him against the throne once more. "You could not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf said firmly. "Rohan is mine," Saruman snarled. Gandalf thrust him into the throne one last time. "Begone!"

Théoden was slammed against the throne and was obviously released from the spell. He began to collapse. The woman tried once more to run to him. This time, Taríen let her. The woman caught Théoden and pushed him back down as color returned to his graying hair and some hint of youth to his face. The woman smiled. "I know your face," Théoden said. "Éowyn." She smiled even more broadly. She laid a hand on his cheek. "Éowyn," Théoden repeated.

Théoden looked up at his visitors. "Gandalf?" he asked. "Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf replied. With a bit of help from Éowyn, Théoden stood from his chair. "Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden said. He looked down at his hands. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf recommended.

A soldier brought forth the sword, and Théoden drew it from its scabbard. Gríma tried to get up and leave, but Gimli held him down. Théoden looked at his blade in wonderment. He took a deep breath and then turned towards where Gríma was held by two soldiers. A moment later, he was thrown down the steps outside the hall. He tumbled down with a yell.

"I have only ever served you, my Lord," Gríma tried to say as Théoden followed him down the stairs. "Your withchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden growled. "Send me not from your sight!" Gríma begged. With a roar, Théoden swung his sword at Gríma, but Aragorn jumped in front of him. "No, my lord," he said, catching Théoden. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Théoden nodded, and Aragorn extended his hand to help Gríma up. He spat in it.

"Get out of my way!" he bellowed as he ran. The gathered people were pushed away as the Wormtongue charged through them, aiming to get as far away from Théoden as possible. "Hail, Théoden-King!" Aragorn yelled as Gríma rode away from the hall. The Rohirrim bowed to Théoden. Aragorn bowed as well. Taríen pulled her hood back and stood beside Éowyn, Legolas and Gimli at the top of the steps. She curtsied lightly, clearly displaying that she was of a high-rank in a different land.

Théoden turned to look up at them. "Where is Théodred?" he asked, confused. "Where is my son?" Eowyn slowly walked down the stairs to meet him. "He is dead, Uncle," she said sorrowfully. "He died in the night." Theoden bowed his head in grief. After a moment, he looked up and said, "I have not asked your names, friends of Gandalf. I would ask how a Man, a Woman, an Elf, and a Dwarf came to travel with a Wizard?"

Aragorn glanced at Taríen, and she stepped forward. "We were representatives chosen by a Council called of all Middle-earth," she said. "Rohan was not invited due to your being under Saruman's control. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, representing the Dunédain. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, representing the Dwarves of Erebor, and Legolas Thranduilion, representing the Woodland Realm in Mirkwood. My husband and I represented Gondor."

"And you are, my lady? I apologize, you are familiar to my eyes, but my memory is quite muddled at the moment," Théoden apologized. "I am Taríen Eleniel, the Lady of Gondor," she said proudly. Theoden bowed lightly to her. "It is an honor, my lady. I apologize for not recognizing you. May I ask where your husband is?" Taríen bowed her head. "He died five days ago," she said quietly.

Théoden bowed his head as well. "I am sorry, my lady. It seems we are both grieving at the moment." "We are at war, Théoden-King," she stated as she sighed. "There are always casualties in war."


	30. The Funeral and the Warning

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

The funeral for Théodred was that afternoon. Taríen stood beside Éowyn at the entryway to the tomb in the hillside. Both wore black gowns. Taríen allowed the circlet on her brow to show as a symbol of her position.

Théodred was carried down on the shoulders of the Rohirrim. Théoden was just behind the body, followed by Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Éowyn sang a mourning chant in Rohirric as the body was laid to rest. The stone door sealed him in.

Théoden held a white flower in his hand and dropped it before Théodred's grave. "Ever has it grown on the tomb of my forebears. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger, that I should live to see the last days of my house." "Théodred's death was not of your making," Gandalf replied. "No parent should have to bury their child," Théoden said, tears in his eyes. He began to cry almost silently, covering his face with his hand as he sobbed.

Taríen laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps I cannot say I have buried my child, for I have not, though I can imagine the feeling. I am a parent myself, and I had to bury my husband before my youngest child was even born," she said, laying her hand on her stomach. "I know the pain you suffer from," she said quietly. He fell, sobbing, into her shoulder. "He was strong in life," Gandalf encouraged. "His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers. Be thou well. Go thou, Théodred, go thou."

Taríen looked up as a horse came over the rise, in sight of the city. Her eyes widened in horror as a small form fell from it. "No," she said softly. She began to run towards them.

A short time later, the children were in the Great Hall, eating hungrily. Their names were Éothain and Freyda. Taríen and Éowyn knelt beside them. "They had no warning," Éowyn said, rising. "They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree." "Where is Mama?" Freyda asked. "Shh," Taríen said, wrapping a blanket around the little girl's shoulders. "She may be here yet. Patience, little one."

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent, he is driven mad by fear of Sauron," Gandalf said. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!" "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn added. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return to fight for their King." Théoden rose quickly from his chair. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now!" he exclaimed. He began to pace. "Éomer cannot help us."

Gandalf rose and also made his way down to the main floor. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," Théoden insisted. "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said. Théoden whirled around to face him. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan," Théoden said angrily. "Then what is the King's decision?" Taríen asked. Théoden was silent for a long moment.


	31. Stable Words

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

They stood in the crowd as Háma announced the King's decision. "By order of the King, the city must empty. Do not burden yourselves with treasure, take only what provisions you need. We make for the refuge at Helm's Deep!" "Helm's Deep!" Gandalf spat as he strode through the crowd, followed by Aragorn and Taríen. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their King?" They entered the stable where Shadowfax and Stormbringer were.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Taríen said. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." "But there is no way out of the refuge. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety. What they'll get is a massacre." Gandalf entered Shadowfax's stall. He turned to Aragorn. "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. Their defenses have to hold." Aragorn looked nervous, but nodded firmly. "They will hold."

Gandalf turned and wrapped his arm around Shadowfax. "The Grey Pilgrim," he said. "That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth, and now, I have not time. With luck, my search will not be in vain." He mounted Shadowfax, and Taríen and Aragorn moved out of the way.

"Look for my coming at first light on the third day. At dawn, look to the east," Gandalf said. "Go," Taríen instructed. "Be safe, my friend." "Are you sure you will not come with me?" he asked. She shook her head and tapped her abdomen twice. "Hard riding is not good for the baby. It's also not comfortable for me. I can serve better by protecting the people of Rohan."

"You cannot fight full out," Gandalf objected. She glared at him. "I can and I will do whatever I want, just as I have always done," she said sharply. "Go, Olórin. Tarry not." Shadowfax galloped out of the stall and the stable, and quickly exited the city as well.

Suddenly, a nearby horse neighed violently. Several grooms were struggling to contain him. Taríen glanced at Aragorn and asked in Sindarin, "Do you want to tame him, or shall I?" "I'll do it, Emel," he replied. "I don't want to risk the baby." Taríen nodded and watched as Aragorn put the saddle he was carrying down and walked towards him. "Ho!" one stablehand exclaimed. "That horse is half-mad, my lord," another said to Aragorn. "There's nothing you can do. Leave him."

Aragorn continued to walk and began to speak softly to the horse in Rohirric. "Fæste, stille nú," he said. "Fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon." Aragorn reached the horse, which had calmed slightly, though the whites of its eyes still showed. Taríen noticed that Lady Éowyn was standing nearby, watching. Aragorn reached up and released the ropes from the horse.

"Hwæt nemnad ðe?" he asked. "Hm? Hwæt nemnad ðe?" Eowyn looked at them. "His name is Brego," she said. "He was my cousin's horse." "Brego?" Aragorn said to the horse. "Đin nama is cynglic." Eowyn began to move closer towards Aragorn and the now-calm Brego. Taríen did as well, as Aragorn asked the horse gently in Sindarin, "Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?"

Éowyn stood next to him and said, "I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North." Aragorn was silent and shifted uncomfortable, avoiding looking at her. "I was raised in Rivendell," he finally said. "For a time. Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war." Aragorn quickly walked away, taking the saddle he had been carrying from a stablehand.

Taríen glided forward to Brego and spoke softly in Sindarin. "I am also a friend, Brego," she whispered, lifting her hand so he could smell it. She breathed lightly on his face. He nuzzled her hand, and she patted his neck with her other hand. "Let's get that off of you, shall we?" she said, gently removing the bridle from the stallion. "Will you come with me, Brego?" The horse bobbed his head once in acknowledgement.

Éowyn was still watching her. "May I come with you?" she asked as Taríen led the horse out. She smiled welcomingly. "Of course, Lady Éowyn. It would be pleasant to have some company." They walked out together with Brego, Taríen's hand still on his neck. "You are doing remarkably well for one who just lost her husband," Éowyn commented. "I do not have time to grieve," Taríen said sharply. "I cannot. One day, I will, and then, my grief will be long. But I cannot grieve yet."

They continued the rest of the journey in silence. When they reached the gates of Edoras, Taríen muttered in Sindarin, "Go, Brego. Be free." The horse galloped off. As soon as he was out of sight, Éowyn burst out, "What weight do you bear? I can see it, but I do not know what it is. You are a very confusing person, Lady Taríen."

Taríen hesitated a moment, then said, "In my youth, I betrayed my people because of a man who worked for my uncle, who was evil. I thought he loved me. For a year I was with him." "What was he like?" Éowyn asked. "Handsome," Taríen noted. "Ambitious, single-minded, extremely loyal to my uncle. He was cruel, sadistic, and abusive, though never in front of me, not until the last. Then I ran. I ran, and I have been running since, hiding from my shame. Ever since, I have done good, trying to make things right."

"Have you?" Éowyn asked after a moment. "I cannot say," Taríen replied. "Many of those I have wronged have forgiven me, but there are many I have not yet sought out. I will, once this war is over, I will go home. I will stand trial for my crimes and accept the punishment for them." "That is very brave of you," Éowyn admired. "Perhaps," Taríen. "And perhaps it is just because I want to go home, even if it be behind bars."

**Rohirric Translations:**

**Fæste, stille nú. - Fast, be quiet now. **

**Lac is drefed, gefrægon. - A battle is stirred up, they heard.**

**Hwæt nemnad ðe? - What is your name?**

**Đin nama is cynglic. - Your name is kingly.**

**Sindarin Translations:**

**Emel - Mother**

**Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich? - What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?**


	32. Send out the Warg Riders

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

"Gandalf the White," Saruman muttered, pacing about his chamber in Orthanc. "Gandalf the Fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?" Wormtongue entered the room. "There were four who followed the wizard. An Elf, a Dwarf, a Man, and a Woman." "You stink of horse. A woman?" Saruman asked sharply. "What did she look like?" "She was of the Rohirrim," Wormtongue said. "I caught a glimpse of her hair. She was dressed for mourning, and attended the wizard. A mere maidservant."

"The Man, was he of Gondor?" Saruman asked. "No, from the North," Gríma spat, cleaning his split lip with a cloth. "One of the Dunédain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor. And yet, he bore a strange ring. Two serpents, with emerald eyes, one devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers."

Saruman quickly turned a flipped through a book on his desk until he came upon a picture of the ring. "The Ring of Barahir," he said aloud. "So, Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's heir, the lost King of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago." He slammed the book shut. "It matters not. The world of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras."

"Théoden will not stay at Edoras," Gríma advised. "It is vulnerable. He knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. It'll be slow. They will have women and children with them." Saruman smirked and swept down to the caverns under Isengard. "Send out your Warg riders," he ordered.


	33. The Grief of Tarien

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Once she re-entered the hall, Aragorn caught her wrist and practically dragged her off to her room. Legolas was with him. Once they were there, they shut the door, so that the three were alone. "What is this all about?" Taríen asked. "We're worried about you," Legolas said simply. "You are shutting us out. We cannot help you if you do not allow us in." "Why would I need help?" she asked hotly.

"Your husband is dead, you are pregnant, you have four children you have not seen in months, the weight of Gondor is on your shoulders, your former comrade is trying to take over the world, you're pregnant and aren't as effective as you wish you were, and you've been rather grouchy for days. I do not know how you usually are when you are pregnant, emelind-nín, but I would think you are more affected than you are letting on," Aragorn said.

She sighed. "I am more affected then I am letting on, but as I said, I cannot afford to grieve. I will let it out, I swear that I will, once this war is over. Then you can deal with the crying, the whining, the sobbing, the general ineffectiveness for a time. But for now, I am strong."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Legolas asked. She laughed bitterly. "Of course I'm not. But I will be, in time, in a lot of time. I have lived long, and long will I live, and long will my grief last." "How long?" Aragorn asked. "Longer than even your long life, indion-nín. It will pass, as grief always does, though I shall ever miss my one true love," Taríen replied softly.


	34. Confinement and Valor

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda**

In the hall, Aragorn and Taríen encountered Éowyn, who was practicing with a blade. Aragorn caught her blade with his knife. She looked at him, surprised. "You have some skill with a blade," he noted. She twisted her sword out of the lock and pointed it at him. He sheathed his knife. She turned to her chest and picked up the scabbard. "The women of this country learned long ago that those without swords can still die upon them." She sheathed her blade. "I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked curiously. "A cage," Éowyn responded. "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." "You're a daughter of kings," Aragorn said quietly. "A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." He bowed his head to her, then turned and left. Taríen remained.

"I too fear a cage," she said quietly. "I am not meant to be confined, but if that is the punishment that I am given, I shall take it. I fear the same that you do, but for different reasons." "You have already shown your valor," Éowyn noted. "I have," Taríen replied. "More times than I can count. It is not for glory, but for peace. But I fear confinement, same as you." She too turned to leave.

* * *

Taríen rode out of Edoras at the front of the column, along with Théoden, Éowyn, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and two of the King's guards, Háma and Gamling. Théoden turned and gave one last, long look at Edoras. "We will return," he promised, before riding away.


	35. The Rangers of Ithilien

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

**AN: Introducing...Faramir!**

Frodo crawled through some bushes and spotted the foreign army below, marching towards Mordor. Sam and Sméagol joined him. "Who are they?" Sam asked. "Wicked men," Sméagol replied. "Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One's gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready." "Ready for what?" Sam asked.

"To make his war," Sméagol replied. "The last war, that will cover all the world in shadow." "We've got to get moving, c'mon Sam," Frodo said urgently. He was moving away when they heard a strange noise. Sam grabbed his arm, saying, "Mr. Frodo! Look!" A large creature lumbered into view, a tower filled with Men on its back. "It's an Oliphaunt," Sam exclaimed. "No one at home will believe this." All three watched in awe.

Suddenly, they heard strange animal noises and heard movement around them. Sméagol disappeared. "Sméagol?" Frodo asked. All of a sudden, arrows began whizzing out of the brush towards the army, and the war-cries began. The Oliphaunts trumpeted. The archers continued to fire, raining destruction on their enemies. Sam and Frodo crouched low and continued to watch.

A rampaging Oliphaunt charged towards them. It turned at the last moment, but a warrior shot from atop it landed behind them. "We've lingered here too long," Frodo said, standing quickly and running away. He turned back to look at Sam, who was still sitting there. "Come on, Sam!" he instructed. He turned and ran again, only to run into a man. He looked up in fright.

"Ai!" Sam yelled, drawing his sword. Frodo began to struggle, fighting to get the man's hand off his wrist. The man grabbed him and forced him to stop struggling. Sam charged forward, but was caught by another man, who pushed him to the ground and put a sword at his throat. Frodo was also pushed to the ground, but got up and continued to struggle. He was pushed around by several of the men.

"Wait!" Sam said. "We're innocent travelers!" "There are no travelers in this land," the man who looked to be the leader said. "Only servants of the Dark Tower." "We're bound to an errand of secrecy," Frodo said. "Those who claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us!" The man turned back to him.

"The enemy?" he asked, going over to the body of the enemy warrior. He turned him over with his foot. "His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem. You wonder what his name is, where he came from, if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there…in peace." He turned away and looked at them. "War will make corpses of us all. Bind their hands!" he instructed.


	36. Age

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

As they continued the long ride from Edoras to Helm's Deep, Gimli rode Éowyn's Windfola while she led him. "It's true you don't see many dwarf women," he said. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men," Gimli chuckled. Éowyn smiled and looked back at Aragorn and Taríen. "It's the beards," Aragorn whispered loudly, pretending to stroke an imaginary beard. "Sh," she said with a slight smile.

"Now this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli said, waving his arms in example. Éowyn began to laugh. "Which, of course, is ridiculous," Gimli added. A moment later, Windfola galloped out of Éowyn's grasp, Gimli still on his back. Gimli yelled, and quickly fell off. Éowyn laughed, then ran to help him. Taríen trotted over as well. "It's alright, it's alright, nobody panic," Gimli reassured. Éowyn helped him up. "It was deliberate, it was deliberate."

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time," Théoden said to Aragorn. Taríen could still hear them, though no one else would be able to. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead, cut down by orcs," Théoden continued. "She watched her mother succumb to grief, and she was left alone to tend her King in growing fear, doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as a father."

"She seems cheerful, if not happy," Aragorn mentioned. "So does your Lady Taríen," Théoden noted. He sighed. "She too, is far too young to have known such grief." "She is not that young," Aragorn mentioned. "She is older than I. She was my tutor from the time I was a small child to the time I came of age. I thought of her as a second mother. And in all the time that I have known her, she has not aged a single day."

"How is that possible?" Théoden asked. Aragorn was silent a moment, and then said, "Her mother was an elf of Rivendell by the name of Morilindë. Her father was a Númenorean of Pelargir. She saw Numénor during the height of its glory. She also witnessed its fall." "She is very old indeed," Théoden noted. "But she does not have pointed ears." "She did not retain the distinctive traits of an elf, so she appears as a very beautiful woman," Aragorn said. "She has always refused to tell me her age, but from her stories, I know that she is at least thirty-three centuries old."

Taríen, finally having enough of it, wheeled her horse about and rode back to them. "I would appreciate it if you not spread this information, Théoden of Rohan," she said in a low voice. "It is not common knowledge among Men or Dwarves, though the Elves know. Even my husband did not know until a month before he died." "I will be silent, my lady," Théoden promised.

That evening, when everyone had made camp, Éowyn came up to Aragorn where he was sharpening his sword. Taríen sat crosslegged nearby, checking and double checking her arrows. Aragorn looked up at her. "I made some stew," she said. "It isn't much, but it's hot." She handed him a bowl and a spoon. "Thank you," Aragorn said. Taríen glanced up and noticed that Éowyn was watching him intently. Aragorn took a bite, and she noticed that he choked a bit, but swallowed it down. He nodded. "It's good," he lied.

"Really?" Éowyn said excitedly, her face breaking into a smile. Aragorn hummed an affirmative as she turned away. He quickly began dumping the stew into the dirt. He quickly brought it back up as she turned around and said, "My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken," she said with a small laugh.

"King Théoden has a good memory," Aragorn said. "He was only a small child at the time, and the name I used then was Thorongil, not Aragorn." Wide-eyed, Éowyn knelt beside him, to look him in the eye. "Then you must be at least sixty," she said. Aragorn looked at her and shook his head slightly. "No." "Seventy?" she asked. Again, he shook his head slightly. "You cannot be eighty!" Éowyn gasped. Aragorn looked up at her, and Taríen chose that moment to interrupt. She stood and walked over, sitting down next to them.

"Eighty-seven," she said. Éowyn rose in awe. "He is one of the Dunedáin, a descendent of Numenor blessed with long life," Taríen continued. "It was said that your race had passed into legend," Éowyn said. "There are few of us left," Aragorn said. "The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." "I'm sorry," Éowyn said. "Please, eat!" Aragorn nodded and took another bite. Taríen noticed the hidden grimace.

"If you think that I am old," he said, "why don't you ask Taríen how old she is." Éowyn looked expectantly to her. "I'm thirty-five, my birthday is on June twenty-fourth," she sniffed. Aragorn gave her a look. "Fine," she sighed. "Thirty-five centuries." "Centuries!?" Éowyn exclaimed. "How can this be?" "That's what happens when you cross an elf with a Númenorean," Aragorn remarked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Would you explain?" Taríen shook her head. "I would rather not. Your uncle knows. He has my permission to tell you, though I do not like to speak of it. You may ask him now, if you'd like." Éowyn was silent for a moment, then said, "I believe I shall." She turned and walked away. Aragorn quickly dumped the rest of the stew. "Thank you," he said softly. She smiled and curtsied lightly. "Anything for the rightful King." He groaned. "Please do not call me that."


	37. Wargs

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

As they traveled the next day, most walked, leading their horses. Taríen, on the other hand, remained mounted. "Why are you still riding?" Aragorn asked. "Stormbringer must be tired." "He is a mearh," she shrugged. "I would walk, but he won't let me. He's highly overprotective." "Does he think you'll injure yourself?" Aragorn asked, amused. Taríen threw her hands in the air. "I have no idea! But in his opinion, my luck went downhill after he left me at Moria, therefore, I'm safest on his back."

After a few more minutes, Éowyn asked Aragorn, "Where is she?" He turned to look at her, puzzled, though he continued walking. "The woman who gave you that jewel," Éowyn clarified. Taríen watched as he turned away, lost in memories, probably of Elrond's refusal of his suit on account of his race. "My lord?" Éowyn asked. Aragorn turned back to her. "She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin," he finally said.

"Did I ever tell you about the winter I spent in Helm's Deep?" Taríen asked Aragorn, changing the subject. "I don't believe so, no," he said. "It was the Long Winter. I was a healer then, by the name of Nesta, and I also masqueraded as a male warrior by the name of Voronwë. I had traveled to Rohan from Gondor in early autumn, to help fight off the Dunlendings. Then, I was caught by the winter and trapped in Helm's Deep with the Rohirrim. I became Nesta again to help the sick. Not many survived. We were low on food and water. I really would rather not go back. I have no good memories of that place."

They watched as two riders, Gamling and Háma, rode forwards, ahead of the party. Legolas was already far ahead, his keen eyes scanning the surrounding area. A moment later, she heard a growl. Her eyes widened, and she quickly rode forward to stand beside Legolas. She could see the Warg and its rider attacking. She drew her bow, as did Legolas, and fired swiftly. The elf ran forwards and slew the orc with his knives. "A scout!" he called to Taríen. She rode quickly back to where Théoden was galloping towards her. "What is it?" he asked. "What do you see?" "Warg!" she called out. "We're under attack!"

Several of the refugee women screamed. She watched as Aragorn ran and mounted his horse. "Get them out of here!" Taríen yelled. "All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden ordered. He rode over to Éowyn. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste." "I can fight!" Éowyn protested. "No!" Theoden replied. "You must do this! For me," he added, pleadingly. Taríen watched as Éowyn began to usher the refugees away.

Bow in hand, she drew another arrow from the quiver on her back and fingered it. Théoden rode back beside her. "You are fighting as well, my lady?" he asked, surprised. "I am as good as any of your riders," she said calmly. Aragorn snorted as he rode up beside them. "As good as? She's better than any warrior I've ever met."

The warriors began to ride quickly towards the Wargs. As they passed Legolas, the elf grabbed the straps of a horse's saddle and swung up behind Gimli with inhuman ease. Trusting Strombringer to guide himself, she drew her bow and began firing. She watched Gimli fall off his horse, only to begin fighting Wargs on foot, with his axe. Aragorn and Théoden both fought with great skill. She watched as Gimli was trapped under the body of a Warg, and then an orc. She continued firing all the while.

As she fired, she noticed that Gimli was being attacked by another Warg, though he was still pinned. Aragorn grabbed a spear and threw it into the Warg. The body landed atop Gimli. A short minute later, Aragorn was thrown from his horse. He began fighting an orc and a Warg, mounting up beside the orc, then throwing him off. However, it appeared that his arm was stuck in the Warg's saddle, and she watched in fear as they went off the cliff. She was unable to do anything.

Yet, a small glimmer of hope remained. She did not feel his life extinguish. She continued to fight. A short time later, the battle was all but over. "Aragorn!" she heard Legolas call. She noticed people looking around. "Aragorn?" Gimli called as well. Théoden also began to look around. An orc began chuckling near Legolas. The elf turned to look at him. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli said, holding his axe to the orc's throat. "He's dead," the orc laughed. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas grabbed him furiously. "You lie!" A moment later, the laughing orc died, and Legolas dropped him. He pulled the silver Evenstar pendant from the orc's hand, then ran towards the cliff, where Théoden already stood. They looked down at the river. Taríen dismounted and walked over. She also looked down. "Get the wounded on horses," Théoden ordered Háma. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Legolas turned to look at him. Théoden placed his hand on the elf's shoulder. "Come," he ordered. The king turned and walked away.

"He's not dead," Taríen remarked. Legolas and Gimli looked at her, eyes hopeful. "Go with Théoden," she ordered. "I'll find him, and I'll better track him alone. Do not tell anyone else that he is alive, in case he dies before I find him, but you can say I have gone to find the body." The pair nodded.

Taríen remounted and was about to begin riding when Legolas held out the pendant to her. "You know Arwen best. You should hold onto this until they are found." She shook her head. "I might lose it while I'm riding. Keep it." Legolas placed it in the inner pocket of his tunic. "I'll find him," she promised as she rode off.


	38. Finding Aragorn

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Éowyn heard the call, "Make way for the King! Make way for Théoden! Make way for the King!" She ran to the courtyard and was by her uncle's side as he dismounted. "So few," she said softly. "So few of you have returned." "Our people are safe," Théoden said. "We have paid for it with many lives." She heard a voice say, "My lady," and she turned quickly to see Gimli, his helm in hand, walking slowly towards her. Her eyes widened. "Lord Aragorn," she asked. "Where is he?"

"He fell," Gimli said shortly, his voice pained. Éowyn felt her eyes bulge. She turned slowly to look at her uncle. He stared at her sadly. "Lady Taríen has gone to retrieve the body." "But there could be countless orcs between her and his body!" Éowyn gasped. "Aragorn called her the best swordfighter to ever walk in Arda," Gimli said. "I have never known him to lie." "Even the best fighter can be outnumbered," Éowyn replied.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Taríen saw a lone figure slumped over a horse. She recognized both. "Estel!" she called, spurring Stormbringer into a gallop. "Brego!" The horse turned to look at her. She slipped off Stormbringer and ran to them. She took Brego's head in her hands and kissed his brow. "You brave, brave horse. Thank you, thank you, may you be blessed by Ilúvatar and live a life worthy of your noble deed."

She moved quickly to Aragorn, who sagged into her arms. She quickly knelt, unable to bear his weight for long. "Emel," he muttered in faint recognition. "Arwen said the grace of the Valar would protect me." "I'm not technicaly a Vala," she mentioned, "but I'm the closest thing you'll get on short notice. Come, we must make haste for Helm's Deep. Can you ride alone?"

"I think so," he muttered. With help from Brego, she helped him remount. "If you feel as if you will collapse, tell me, and I'll move you to ride with me," she instructed. "However, that will not be comfortable for either of us, and I'd prefer not to. If you need to, tell me. Understand?" "Yes, Emel," he muttered, still in a daze.

She sighed and pulled some athelas leaves from one of her saddlebags. "Here," she said, thrusting them into Aragorn's hands. "Eat these. They're not as powerful in my hands as yours, but they'll still help." Aragorn chewed the leaves slowly, and she could see some color returning to his face. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded. They began to ride for Helm's Deep.


	39. Brother

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Faramir unfolded the map and looked at it with Madril. "What news?" he asked. "Our scouts report Saruman has attacked Rohan," the older man said, placing his finger on the country and drawing a line across it. "Theoden's people have fled to Helm's Deep," he continued. "But we must look to our own borders." He moved his hand to trace along the east bank of the Anduin.

"Faramir, orcs are on the move. Sauron is marshaling an army." He lifted his hand from the map and merely pointed towards Mordor. "Easterlings and Southrons are passing through the Black Gate." "How many?" Faramir asked. "Some thousands more come every day," Madril said mournfully. Faramir tapped the map. "Who's covering the river to the north?" "We've pulled five hundred men out of Osgiliath," Madril replied, tapping the city. "If the city is attacked, we won't hold it."

Faramir turned to stare at the map. "Saruman attacks from Isengard." He tapped the tower. "Sauron from Mordor." He moved his hand to the dark land. "The fight will come to Men on both fronts. Gondor is weak. Sauron will strike us soon, and he will strike hard. He knows now we do not have the strength to repel him."

Madril glanced around at the other men, then leaned in close to Faramir. "I know you well, my lord, and I can tell that you are worried." "The loss of my brother has struck myself and my father hard," Faramir replied. "He is not functioning. He cannot counter the politics of the court and the threat of Mordor all at once. He is not well, not at all. Again, I wish that my sister were here, though we know not whether she is alive or dead."

"You have much faith in her," Madril noted. "She is a far better politician than Boromir or I," Faramir shrugged. "Boromir is a warrior. I am a scholar. My father is a politician, though only because he must be. Taríen's skills eclipse us all, and if anyone could handle this situation, she could." "Perhaps our guests know something of use," Madril suggested. Faramir nodded and walked towards the door. "I will speak with them now."

A moment later, he was walking towards the two prisoners, both of who had their hands bound as they exchanged confused and worried looks. "My men tell me you are orc spies," Faramir said. "Spies!?" the fair-haired one said indignantly. "Now wait just a minute…" "If you are not spies, then who are you?" Faramir asked, genuinely curious. That sort of indignation could not be faked. They were silent for a long moment as Faramir sat down. "Speak!" he ordered.

"We are Hobbits of the Shire," the dark-haired one said. "Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee." "Your bodyguard?" Faramir asked. "His gardener," Samwise replied. "And where is your skulking friend?" Faramir asked. "The gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look." "There was no other," Frodo said, a bit too quickly. Samwise looked at him.

After a moment, Frodo said, "We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria. Two were my kin. A Dwarf there was also, and an Elf, and two Men: Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor." Faramir's eyes widened. "You are a friend of Boromir?" he asked, not letting any emotion creep into his voice. "Yes," Frodo said. "For my part."

Faramir stood and walked away, then turned back towards them. "It will grieve you, then, to learn that he's dead." Samwise looked at Frodo, whose eyes widened in shock. "Dead?" he asked. "How? When?" "As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me," Faramir replied. "If something has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us!" "His horn washed up upon the riverbank but six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this I know it in my heart. He was my brother."

Frodo and Samwise's eyes widened slightly as well. "So, you know Lady Taríen then," Samwise said. "You have seen my sister also?" Faramir asked. "Was she well?" They exchanged glances. "Lady Taríen joined us after we left Moria. However, the last time we saw Boromir, he was well," Frodo said slowly. "I saw Lady Taríen last, and when I saw her, she looked like she was about to collapse from exhaustion." Faramir's eyes widened. "What? Why?" "She hadn't slept since we left Lothlórien," Frodo said. "I know this for certain, I couldn't sleep, and she had been keeping my company. I did not see her eat at all while we were in the boats, though I did see her eat once when we stopped for the night, but that was three days before we parted." He looked up at Faramir. "Did you know she was pregnant?"

Faramir barely controlled a gasp. "Pregnant?" he choked out. "Again?" Frodo and Sam both nodded. Faramir placed his hand on his forehead. "And she was in a boat. She hates boats, she suffers from severe seasickness. And pregnant as well? She's always nauseous when she's pregnant. She could not have been a kind companion for those days." "She was a bit grouchier than normal, but she didn't complain until the last day," Sam mentioned.

"Do you know when she was due?" Faramir asked, unable to contain his curiosity. "I believe she mentioned that she expected the baby to be born on March the twenty-sixth," Frodo said. "My poor sister," Faramir said. Unable to contain his tears, he turned and walked out of the room.


	40. Faramir's Chance

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

A few hours later, he stood just out of their view, listening to them. "We have to get out of here," Sam whispered. "You go. Go, now! You can do it!" he crawled over to where Frodo sat. "Use the Ring, Mister Frodo. Just this once! Put it on! Disappear!" "I can't," Frodo replied quietly. He looked up at Sam. "You were right, Sam. You tried to tell me. I'm sorry. The Ring's taking me, Sam. If I put it on, he'll find me. He'll see!" "Mister Frodo…" Sam began.

Faramir walked around the corner. He drew his sword, and the hobbits struggled to their feet in fright. "So, this is the answer to all the riddles." He walked forward, sword pointed at Frodo, who backed away. "Here in the wild, I have you, two Halflings, and a host of Men at my call." Frodo ran into the wall, and pressed himself against int in fright. "The Ring of Power in my grasp," Faramir continued, using his sword to pull of the Ring on its chain, where it hung from Frodo's neck. Both hobbits looked at him in fright.

"A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to show his quality," Faramir whispered, repeating his father's words from so many months before. His eyes were fixed on the Ring. Frodo's eyes rolled back into his head and almost closed. A moment later, he yelled, "NO!" and tore away from Faramir, running to a corner and hiding. "Stop it!" Sam ordered. "Leave him alone! Don't you understand? He's gotta destroy it! That's where we're going, into Mordor, to the Mountain of Fire!"

Suddenly, Malamir ran up and whispered in his ear, "Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements." "Please," Sam said desperately. "It's such a burden. Will you not help him?" "Captain?" Malamir asked. "Prepare to leave," Faramir whispered in reply. The soldier ran off. Faramir turned to face the hobbits. "The Ring will go to Gondor," Faramir ordered.

Sam's face fell. "Lady Taríen wanted it destroyed," he said stubbornly. "She and Lord Elrond. The Ring destroyed her life, long ago. She told us the story. Do you not know it?" "What story?" Faramir asked. "You don't know who she used to be?" Sam asked. Faramir shook his head. "She was a princess," Sam said, "banished because of a desire for the Ring."


	41. A Cockroach

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

They had been riding for half a day when they found the armies of Saruman. "Such a force," Aragorn said in horrified awe. Taríen began gagging. "I hate orcs," she choked out. "I especially hate the smell of orcs. Disgusting!" "We should probably ride a bit faster," Aragorn said. "Probably," Taríen agreed. They spurred their horses into a gallop.

It was late afternoon when they came in sight of Helm's Deep. "Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn," Aragorn said, patting the horse's side. "I'll treat your arm after we talk to the King," Taríen promised. "I know it hurts." "Have you ever been stabbed in the arm?" Aragorn asked dubiously. She raised an eyebrow. "Just because my body doesn't bear scars doesn't mean I can't remember how it felt." "Alright then," Aragorn nodded.

They rode up to the gate of Helm's Deep. "Who goes there?" a guard yelled from the top of the wall. "Lady Taríen of Gondor and Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Taríen called back. "Let us in! We must speak with the King immediately!" They let them in. As they rode through, they heard the whispers from the refugees. "He's alive!" one woman exclaimed as they dismounted.

Taríen heard Gimli just a second later. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm gonna kill him!" A second later, he was at the front of the crowd, looking up at Aragorn in awe. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew!" He hugged Aragorn, smiling, with tears in his eyes. "Bless you, laddie!" Gimli exclaimed. "I told you he was alive," Taríen said. "Do you know how many times I had to fish him out of the Bruinen as a child? He fell in once during the floods and came out alive!"

"Gimli," Aragorn asked, pushing the dwarf away slightly. "Where is the King?" Gimli nodded to the right. Aragorn clapped him on the shoulder, and he and Taríen hurried off to speak with the King. They walked quickly through the crowded halls, and almost ran straight into Legolas. "Le abdollen," he remarked. He looked Aragorn over. "You look terrible." Aragorn smiled and clapped Legolas's shoulder. The elf returned the gesture. "Taríen promised to fix me up."

Taríen glanced to the left and saw Éowyn coming towards them, an awed smile on her face. Legolas placed something in Aragorn's hand. Both looked down to see the Evenstar pendant. "Hannon le," Aragorn said gratefully. The pair continued to the throne room, and Aragorn pushed the doors open. Théoden and his top advisors looked up as they entered.

"You're alive," Théoden said, looking at Aragorn. "He's practically impossible to kill," Taríen said. "Like a cockroach," she added thoughtfully. "We have news of Saruman's army," Aragorn stated. "Let me call a Council," Théoden said quickly.

**Sindarin Translations:**

**Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn - Well done, Brego, my friend**

**Le abdollen - You're late**

**Hannon le - Thank you**


	42. Upon Us

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

"A great force, you say?" Théoden asked, looking away from the rest of the Council. "All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn confirmed. "How many?" "Ten thousand strong, at least," Aragorn answered. Théoden turned around in shock. "Ten thousand?" "It is an army bred for a single purpose," Taríen said. "To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall." Théoden turned and walked away. "Let them come!" he declared.

The entire group quickly made their way into the crowded city. "I want every man and strong lad, able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall!" Gamling nodded and walked away as the group stepped outside the gate. Theoden looked up. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs," Gimli stated. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Theoden walked over to him and looked down at him. "I have fought in many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." He walked inside the gate and the others followed. They quickly walked up to the wall.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock!" Theoden declared. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. But in these walls, we will outlast them." "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops and villages, they come to destroy its people, down to the last child!" Aragorn protested.

Théoden turned and grabbed Aragorn's tunic, bringing him close to his face. "What would you have me do?" he hissed. "Look at my men! Their courage hangs by a thread! If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" Théoden released Aragorn and began to walk away. "Send out riders, my lord!" Aragorn said desperately. "You must call for aid!"

"And who will come?" Théoden sneered. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." "Gondor will answer," Aragorn said firmly. "Gondor?" Théoden said angrily. "Where was Gondor when Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon…" he cut himself off. "No, my lord Aragorn. We are alone." "They will come at my call," Taríen offered. Both turned to look at her.

She held up her hand, clearly displaying the three rings on her finger. One was her engagement ring, the second her wedding ring, and the third was her signet ring. It was the third that she slid off her finger and offered to Théoden. "You forget that I am the Lady of Gondor, the only Lady of Gondor. If you send my ring, they will send aid." Theoden hesitated, but pushed the ring back towards her. "Gondor is the only thing holding back the threat of Mordor. I will not further decimate their forces."

He turned and walked away. Taríen could hear him shouting orders. "Get the women and children into the caves!" "We need more time to lay provisions for…" Gamling protested. "There is no time!" Theoden snapped. "War is upon us!" "Secure the gate!" a soldier yelled. Taríen turned to Aragorn, and with false cheerfulness, said, "I'm going to go track down some healing supplies. Do whatever you must in the meantime."


	43. Going to Die

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Aragorn walked through the crowds ushering women and children into the caves. "We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." "Aragorn, you must rest," Legolas said. "You're no use to us half-alive. Don't think I won't tell Taríen where you are." "My lord!" a woman's voice called. "Aragorn!" Both saw Lady Éowyn running towards them.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves," she said bitterly. "That is an honorable charge," Aragorn replied. "To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" "My lady," Aragorn said, softly but firmly, "A time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" "Even Lady Taríen is fighting, and she is eight months pregnant!" Éowyn protested. "Lady Taríen does what she wants. None here have the power to command her." "She would listen to you," Éowyn said. "My lady, she outranks me, in more ways than one," Aragorn replied.

"Let me stand at your side," Éowyn begged in a whispered voice. "It is not in my power to command," Aragorn said firmly. He turned and began to walk away. "You do not command the others to stay!" she called after him. He turned around. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you, because they love you!" Aragorn walked forward and looked at her, realizing her infatuation with him for the first time. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She turned and quickly walked away.

"There you are," a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Taríen. "I know you don't want to be left out of the action, indion-nín, so I'll fix that wound in your arm in the armory. Come on, quickly now." She led him to the armory, where soldiers were passing out weapons to old men and boys. Legolas followed them. Gimli also joined them. She forced him to sit down in a corner as she began cleaning him up, starting with the wound on his arm.

"Farmers, farriers, stableboys," he remarked. "These are no soldiers." "Most have seen too many winters," Gimli remarked. "Or too few," Legolas added. Aragorn nodded as Taríen finished dabbing his arm with a wet cloth. "I'm going to stitch it up now," she warned. Aragorn nodded again. "Look at them," Legolas said. "They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes." Everyone in the armory turned to stare at them, listening intently to the conversation.

Legolas turned away and took a few steps before turning back. When he next spoke, it was in Sindarin, not Westron, that they would not understand. "And they should be," he said. "Three hundred against ten thousand!" "They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras," Aragorn replied in the same tongue.

"Aragorn," Legolas insisted, still in Sindarin. "They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" "Saruman cannot fight that which he has no knowledge of," Taríen said calmly in Sindarin, raising a hand to calm both men down. "I am sorry, Sauron's powers of inducing madness affect the four of us even now. I can shield you further if need be."

"At what cost, Emel?" Aragorn asked gently, turning to her. "Your own sanity? You cannot resist him forever." "However small my sanity wanes, you must remember that Frodo bears the One, and it is twenty times worse for him," Taríen sighed.


	44. Reinforcements

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

"Is that mithril?" Gimli asked when Taríen exited the room she had used to change. "Yes," she said. "I have a plate mail set…somewhere…but I never use it. It restricts my movment. I never wear more than the chainmail." "Your head is not protected," Gimli noted. "It is, you just cannot see it," Taríen chuckled. "I don't like helmets." With nimble fingers, she braided her hair down her back and tied it off with a leather thong.

She checked to make sure her scabbards were secured to her swordbelt, and that the straps on her quiver were adjusted properly. She pulled her bow from over her shoulder and pulled the string back to her ear, then gently released it. She replaced the bow on her back. She was wearing a black tunic over her chain mail, with silver and gold embroidery on the collar and hemline. She wore her quiver and bow over her black elfin cloak.

"Aren't you worried about the baby?" Gimli asked as they walked together through the halls. "Yes, so I have a simple policy. Don't get stabbed in the stomach," Taríen replied. "It's part of my larger policy. Don't get hurt." "That's a pretty good policy," Gimli said.

They found Aragorn talking to a boy dressed for war. "The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless," the boy said helplessly. Aragorn stood and swung what must have been the boy's sword around a few times. "This is a good sword," he said, handing it back to him. "Haleth, son of Háma. There is always hope." "How old are you?" Taríen asked. Both turned to face her as she walked forward.

"Twelve, my lady," he said. Her face softened. "My daughter, Ilvana, is but two years younger than you. Her birthday is in April. You are Háma's son?" "Yes, my lady. Um, Gamling said that you saw him die." She nodded slowly. "I did. He fought nobly, and were it not for him, many of the refugees would have died."

She looked up at Aragorn. "You need to go get ready," she instructed. "I see that you already are," he noted. He got up and walked away. Taríen sat down beside Haleth. "Is your mother alive?" she asked. "Do you have any siblings?" "I have two older sisters and two younger brothers," he replied. "And then a baby sister. Mama is helping Lady Eowyn run the caves."

Suddenly, she heard a long horn blast. Her eyes widened. "That is no orc horn," she said hopefully. "Excuse me, Haleth, but I must hasten to the wall." She ran towards the wall, and caught sight of the banner the cloaked figures bore. "Open the gates!" she yelled. "Someone get the King!" She ran up to where King Théoden was, arriving less than a minute before the new arrivals. Their leader was a familiar golden-haired figure who wore a red cape.

Taríen stood beside Théoden, a smile on her face. Haldir bowed to Théoden. Taríen heard him say, "How is this possible?" Haldir then noticed Taríen. His eyes widened, and he knelt at her feet. "Get up," she ordered in Sindarin. "I refuse to make a scene." Haldir nodded and rose. He turned to Théoden. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought and died together."

At that moment, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli came around the corner. "We come to honor that allegiance," Haldir added. "Mae g'ovannen, Haldir," Aragorn said with a smile. Haldir offered him his hand to shake, but Aragorn hugged him instead. Haldir smiled slightly, and returned the embrace. "You are most welcome," Aragorn said. Legolas also greeted Haldir in the Elvish fashion. "Marchwarden of Lothlórien," he greeted. "Prince of Mirkwood," Haldir replied.

At that moment, the elves turned as one and placed their longbows on the ground. "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more," Haldir announced. "However, most of my archers do not speak Westron. Lord Aragorn and I will have to translate for them, as will Lady…" "Taríen," she interrupted. "I am Lady Taríen here." Haldir nodded. "As you wish, my lady." "I also know Sindarin, as do several of my top commanders," Théoden said. "I believe we can work around the language barrier. We are very thankful for your aid."

**Sindarin Translation:**

**Mae g'ovannen - Well met**

**AN: I don't like having to defend myself for things I write, but I've had several people comment on how Tarien seems too perfect. First of all, she is flawed. If you haven't noticed, she has lied to a great number of people she cares about with little to no regret. Her self-confidence is not the highest, especially since Boromir died, though she is hiding it well. She also has a temper, and does not, as she has mentioned, like to follow orders, though she has tempered out since she was a child. When considering her flaws, you have to remember that she's been alive for an extremely long time. She used to be a lot more reckless and fiery than she is now.**

**Now to address things people have mentioned specifically:**

**She can outdrink any man in Gondor. Any elf, male or female, could outdrink any man in Gondor, simply because their metabolisms are different. It's the same with Tarien. She's not human, therefore she does not have the same limitations as humans. **

**She's the best negotiator/politician. When I said this, I meant between Denethor, Boromir, Faramir, and herself. All four are warriors are have warrior's mindsets. She is not that good of a negotiator or a politician, she's just better than they are, due to Denethor and Boromir's tempers, and the fact that Faramir doesn't always stand up for himself. **

**When she was made a Captain of Gondor, Denethor meant for it to be a purely ceremonial position, as women are not supposed to have military rank at all. She never uses it, except to wear the uniform and come to military celebrations. Well, I should say never used...she's going to pull rank several chapters down the road.**

**As for her superior weapons skils, she's old. She's been around a really, really long time. She has had a lot of time on her hands that she has devoted to perfecting her skills. It's not some special, innate talent. It's thousands of years of hard work. She wasn't born being able to do what she can do now. She was taught, and honed those skills for a very, very, very long time. The same goes for her political skills: she's old and has had a lot of practice.**


	45. The Battle of the Hornburg

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

A few hours later, they all stood on the wall. Legolas, Gimli, and Taríen stood with Haldir, amongst a company of elves. "You could have picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled. The top of his head barely came over the wall. He couldn't see a thing. Aragorn came up to them. "Here," he said, pressing a steaming mug into Taríen's hands. "It's strengthening tea. I also added an antiemetic in. I know you've been sick."

"Thank you," she said gratefully, taking a sip of the liquid. She grimaced. "I never did understand why medicine to prevent nausea smells bad enough to make it worse." She began to summon a storm. "Hmm. This helps a lot," she said. Gimli looked up at Aragorn. "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." "Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said. A bolt of lightning flashed through the sky. "Let's hope they last the night," Gimli said. "There is no such thing as luck," Taríen said. "Everything happens according to the will of Eru Ilúvatar." Another lightning bolt flashed through the sky, and it began to rain. Aragorn walked off.

Taríen could hear him as he walked amongst the elves. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn a tanatha le faelas!" Aragorn yelled. The lead Uruk, who was standing on a rock in the center of the army, held up his sword and let out a wordless bellow. The army stopped. "Can't you do anything about this infernal rain?" Legolas asked Taríen quietly. "Hard to make it storm without rain," she commented, downing the last of the strengthening tea in one gulp. "Unless you want me to waste my energy…" "It's just water," Legolas said quickly.

Gimli jumped a couple times, trying to get his head over the wall. "What's happening out there?" he demanded of Legolas. "Shall I describe it to you," the elf asked good-naturedly, "or would you like me to find you a box?" He smiled at Gimli, and the dwarf chuckled. Suddenly, the lead Uruk let out another roar, and the Uruk-Hai began pounding their spears on the grounds.

Farther down the wall, Aragorn drew his sword. The elves, including Legolas, drew their bows, as did Taríen. The Rohirric archers also drew their bows. Suddenly, an arrow flew from the wall, striking an Uruk in the neck. "Dartho!" Aragorn yelled. Everything was silent as the Uruk fell to the ground. The Uruk-hai began to roar. The lead Uruk let out a roar, and the Uruk-hai charged forward. "So it begins," Taríen remarked.

"Tangado a chadad!" Aragorn yelled. An elf soldier echoed his command. As one, the elves drew arrows from the quivers on their backs and pulled them back to their ears. "Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc," Legolas called to the archers. Taríen translated it for the humans. "Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms!" she yelled. She hefted the mug in her hand, testing its weight. "Hado i philinn!" Aragorn yelled, bringing his arm down. Taríen threw her cup, and it hit the lead Uruk in the head. He stepped back, dazed. A moment later, he was struck by lightning. He died instantly.

Many of the Uruk-hai went down under the Elvish volleys. "Did they hit anything?" Gimli demanded. "Plenty," Taríen. Up on the tower, Gamling yelled, "Fire!" His command was echoed by an eyeless man lower down. "Fire!" Many Uruk-hai were also slain by the Mannish volleys.

Aragorn looked down on the men behind the wall and held up his sword. He yelled, "Hado ribed!" The elves began to fire continuously, only stopping to reload. Many Uruks fell before their arrows. "Send them to me!" Gimli yelled . "Come on!" However, some of the Uruks had crossbows, and began to fire at the elves. Two fell from the wall. Taríen discreetly pointed, and the crossbowmen were struck by lightning. Several Uruks charged forth with ladders. "Pendraith!" Aragorn yelled.

"Good!" Gimli yelled, hefting his axe. Taríen continued firing with her bow, aiming at the orcs that were rising up on ladders. "Swords!" Aragorn yelled. "Swords!" As one, the elves drew their curved blades from sheaths on their backs. Taríen swiftly flung her bow over her back and drew her two swords, one white, one black.

"My lady?" Haldir asked in awe. "Are those…" "So you know the stories," Taríen said. "They are. I'm…keeping custody of them. I do have my own blades, Raumo and Calatië, but those are with my parents in my own home. But yes, these are the Cold-star and the Iron of Death." "I thought the latter was shattered?" "I remade it when I dwelt in Eregion," she replied.

A moment later, an orc came over the wall in their midst. Gimli chopped down the first two, while Taríen and the elves destroyed the others. "Legolas!" she heard Gimli bellow. "Two already!" "I'm at seventeen!" the elf replied. Gimli stared a moment in shock, then bellowed, "I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" "Nineteen!" Legolas yelled a moment later.

Taríen fought her way to where Aragorn fought, pushing ladders off the wall as she went. She also continued with the lightning strikes, usually aiming for ladders or high-ranking orcs. Once she reached Aragorn, they worked in tandem, dueling with great skill, guarding each other's backs with ease. From the other side of the wall, Taríen could hear Gimli counting. "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" She glanced down at the causeway. Her eyes widened. "Estel, look!" she yelled.

Aragorn began running through the elves. "Causeway!" he yelled. "Na fennas!" The elves turned and began firing arrows at the shielded formation. They easily picked off orcs from the sides, though they could not penetrate the front or top. "Whose idea was it to make orcs smart!" Taríen yelled, stamping her foot on the ground. A multi-pronged bolt of lightning hit the metal shields of the orcs, shocking most of them into falling off the causeway. "Oops," she said, impenitent.

She looked down and spotted orcs carrying large spiked balls into a small culvert. She spied another carrying a sparking white torch. Aragorn had noticed it as well. "Togo hon dad, Legolas!" he yelled in Sindarin. The elvish prince began firing arrows. Taríen pulled out her bow and joined him. "Can't you do something?" Aragorn asked, suddenly beside her. "If that torch is so important, adding more fire could be ugly," she replied irritably. "There's too many orcs around him!"

Neither she nor Legolas could get a decent shot. "Dago hon!" Aragorn yelled in Sindarin. "Dago hon!" Suddenly, both fired arrows each piercing him on either side of the neck. However, with his dying breath, the orc threw himself into the culvert. A second later, it exploded in fiery brilliance, instantly killing all the soldiers atop it and shooting massive blocks of stone into the sky.

"What was that?" Aragorn demanded, lying flat on the ground. Of those near them on the wall, only Taríen had remained on her feet. "Black powder," Taríen cursed. "It's a combination of charcoal, sulfur, and saltpeter. It's one of the methods Gandalf uses to make his fireworks. It was invented by the Númenoreans. I'd thought it all but forgotten." "Well, it is apparently not!" Aragorn snapped. Taríen thrust one of her swords behind her, blindly killing an orc. "I am not all-knowing, Aragorn, son of Arathorn," she snapped back.

"Aragorn!" Gimli yelled, jumping from the wall onto a mass of orc that were charging the undefended man. "Gimli!" Aragorn yelled, struggling to his feet. The dwarf fought bravely, killing many of the orcs, until he was tripped up and splashed down in the water. "Hado i philinn!" Aragorn yelled. The mass of Elves behind them released theirs arrows, killing many of the Uruks. "Herio!" Aragorn yelled, swinging his sword forward and charging himself. Taríen joined him.

A moment later, she caught sight of Legolas, sliding down the stairs while standing on a shield, rapidly firing arrows into the Uruks all the while. As she quickly sliced down several Uruks with her two blades, she caught sight of Aragorn pulling Gimli out of the water. Legolas quickly drew his twin knives and used them to take down several Uruks.

"Aragorn!" she heard Theoden yelled. "Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" "Nan barad!" Aragorn began to yell. "Nan barad!" Taríen caught sight of Haldir up on the wall. "Haldir!" she yelled. "Nan barad!" The elf nodded, and began to fight his way backwards. Further down, Legolas and another elf were dragging Gimli back to the Keep. "What are you doing?" Gimli asked. "What are you stopping for?"

"Nan barad!" she heard Haldir yell as he fought to get back to the Keep. She watched as he was cut on the arm. He looked down at the wound, not noticing that there was another Uruk behind him. "Haldir!" she yelled, raising her hand. A bolt of lightning struck the Uruk. The thunder that followed knocked Haldir to his knees, but it was long enough for both Aragorn and Taríen to reach him.

Haldir was staring at the bodies of the dead Elves before him. She slapped his face once, breaking him out of his trance. "Good," she said. "Now that you're awake, we really must get back to the Keep." "Get him to the Keep!" Aragorn said. "I'll take care of these things." "If you die, I'll get you brought back to life so I can kill you again," Taríen threatened. Aragorn jumped on a ladder and hurtled to fight the orcs on the other side of the wall as Taríen and Haldir fought their way to the Keep. They were the last to make it inside.

She heard Theoden yell, "To the gate!" She left Haldir alone in relative safety and dashed towards the gate, moving at a speed slightly too fast for a Man or Elf. She met Théoden there. "How have you not been injured yet?" he demanded as she deftly dodged several arrows shot in her direction. "Practice," she called back. "You have people shoot arrows at you for fun?" Théoden demanded. "No, but I did train several young people, including my own children and Aragorn, how to fire a bow. That ought to count as practice for this. Aragorn used to be _awful._"

A second later, Théoden was hit by an Uruk's spear. He grabbed a spear from a soldier behind him and launched it into the Uruk. Gamling guided him away. "Make way!" he yelled. "We cannot hold much longer!" he said to Théoden. Just then, Aragorn ran up. "Hold them!" Theoden yelled to him. "How long do you need?" Aragorn yelled back. "As long as you can give me!" Théoden replied. Aragorn nodded to him and yelled, "Gimli!" The pair charged through a separate archway. Taríen followed. "I'm coming too," she told them as soon as she caught up. "You can't stop me, indion."

Aragorn opened the hidden door and slipped outside, followed by Gimli and Taríen. Gimli peeked around Aragorn to view the mass of Uruks. "Come on!" Gimli exclaimed quietly. "We can take them!" "It's a long way," Aragorn warned. Gimli was silent for a moment, before quietly saying, "Toss me."

"What?" Aragorn asked in surprise. "I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" Gimli exclaimed, still quiet. Aragorn nodded and wrapped his arm around the Dwarf. "Don't tell the Elf," Gimli said quickly. "Not a word," Aragorn promised. Gimli turned to Taríen. "You can't tell either." "Only if you upset me," she replied, flipping her braid behind her back again. Gimli sighed, but nodded to Aragorn.

Aragorn launched Gimli onto the causeway with a yell. The Dwarf instantly began chopping down Uruks. Aragorn jumped in and joined him followed by Taríen. Together, they cleared many Uruks from the causeway. "Shore up the door!" she heard Théoden shout from behind them.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Uruks shoot giant grappling hooks up the wall using crossbows. They used the ropes to raise ladders filled with Uruks. She also saw one topple, probably cut down by one of Legolas's arrows. "Gimli! Aragorn! My Lady!" Théoden yelled. "Get out of there!" Aragorn looked at Taríen. "You can jump back?" he asked. She nodded. "Go," he ordered. She raised an eyebrow as she continued to fight.

"Would you please leave first so I don't have to worry about your life and your son's life on my conscious as well as your husband's?" Aragorn asked. "Well, since you put it nicely…" Taríen said, jumping from the causeway back to the ledge from whence they came. She sheathed her swords and drew her bow again, firing arrows to help their escape. "Aragorn!" Legolas yelled, throwing a rope down the wall. Aragorn grabbed Gimli, and the pair were quickly pulled up the wall by Legolas and some others. Taríen pointed twice in succession, and lightning struck the base of two different ladders, on opposite sides of the Keep. Both fell, crushing many Uruks.

She slipped back inside the door and locked it tightly. She heard Theoden and Gamling calling for a retreat, for everyone to get inside. Sighing, she slipped inside, but not before hitting one of the giant crossbows with lightning.

**Sindarin Translations:**

**A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn a tanatha le faelas - Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!**

**Dartho - Hold**

**Tangado a chadad - Prepare to fire**

**Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc - Their armor is weak at the neck, and beneath the arm.**

**Hado i pilinn - Release arrows**

**Hado ribed - Hurl to flow**

**Pendraith - Ladders**

**Na fennas - Causeway**

**Togo hon dad, Legolas - Bring him down, Legolas!**

**Dago hon - Kill him**

**Herio - Charge!**

**Nan barad - To the Keep!**

**Indion - Heart-son**

**Quenya Translations:**

**Raumo - Thunder (technically, its translated as noise of a storm, but that basically means thunder)**

**Calatië - Lightning (literally, light-path, but Tolkien gave no word for lightning : ( so I made my own).**


	46. Showing Quality

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Frodo and Sam were walking amongst the party, torturously travelling towards Gondor. They stopped on a rise overlooking a city. "Look!" a soldier exclaimed in shock. "Osgiliath burns!" "Mordor has come," Faramir said quietly. "The Ring will not save Gondor," Frodo said, loud enough that Faramir could hear it. He turned to face the young Captain. "It has only the power to destroy. Please," he begged, "let me go." Faramir glanced at the men behind him. "Hurry!" he yelled. The rangers began walking faster. "Faramir!" Frodo yelled desperately as he was pushed along by a ranger. "You must let me go!"

They were led into the city shortly afterwards, rangers holding to the shoulders of both Frodo and Sam. Gollum was bound, a sword at his neck. Soldiers ran through the city. Many fired arrows across the river. A boulder crashed into the river, sending its spray onto the hobbits. The Rangers of Ithilien quickly traveled through that area.

"Faramir!" Madril called. "Orcs have retaken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall, we will be overrun." Sam looked over at Frodo, who was struggling against the Ring. "Mister Frodo!" he exclaimed. "It's calling to him, Sam," he whispered. "His Eye is almost on me." "Hold on, Mister Frodo, it'll be alright," Sam said, as the screeches of the Nazgûl filled Frodo's thoughts. He was broken from his reverie when Faramir said, "Take them to my father." The hobbits were pushed forward to the other man. "Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift, a weapon that will change our fortunes in this war."

"You wanna know what happened to Boromir?" Sam yelled. Faramir turned back to face him. All the soldiers' eyes were on him. "You wanna know why your brother died?" Faramir slowly took two steps forward. "He tried to take the Ring from Frodo, after swearing an oath to protect him! He tried to kill him! The Ring drove you brother mad! Lady Taríen saw it, she tried to help him, but she couldn't! He fell faster than she could help him up!" Sam ranted. Faramir was silent, as were all the soldiers around them.

"Watch out!" a voice came from behind them. A boulder crashed into a tower that still stood. Everyone looked up as it crumpled. Sam looked over at Frodo. "Mister Frodo?" he asked. "They are here," Frodo said, looking up at the sky. Faramir turned to stare at him. "They've come." A second later, a loud shriek filled the air. "Nazgûl!" Faramir yelled. He grabbed Frodo and ushered him away as the shrieks continued. He pushed him against a wall, none too gently. "Stay here," he ordered. "Keep out of sight." Sam was shoved next to him a moment later, as Faramir ran out and yelled, "Take cover!"

Frodo slowly began to walk out from the cover they had taken. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. Frodo barely heard him and continued to walk. He walked straight through the battle to a main street. "Where are you going?" he heard Sam yell, though his mind barely registered it. His sole focus was on the Nazgûl that flew up towards him. He pulled the Ring out and held it up. It seemed all was still as the Nazgûl reached for it.

Suddenly, Sam tackled him, wresting the Ring from his grasp and forcing him away from the Black Rider and his fell-beast. A moment later, an arrow struck the fell-beast. It roared as it flew away. Frodo and Sam tumbled down the stairs. Eyes wide, Frodo drew Sting and held it on his attacker. He didn't recognize him, only knowing that it was an enemy, trying to take his Ring.

"It's me," the attacker said. "It's your Sam." Frodo's brow furrowed. Was this Sam? "Don't you know your Sam?" Sam asked. Eyes wide, Frodo fell back against a wall and dropped Sting. Sam slowly sat up, breathing heavily. "I can't do this, Sam," Frodo confessed. "I know," Sam said, coming to sit beside him. "It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here." Sam was looked out towards the red and black of Mordor. "But we are," Sam said.

"It's like in the great stories, Frodo," he continued. "The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger, they were, and sometimes you didn't want to know the end, 'cause how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass, and day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine all the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you, that meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mister Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding onto something."

"What are we holding onto, Sam?" Frodo asked, still sitting against the wall. Sam turned to look at him. So did Gollum. Sam pulled Frodo up and looked him in the eyes. "There's some good in this world, Mister Frodo. And it's worth fighting for." Frodo nodded.

They turned to see Faramir walking over to stand behind them. He knelt down to look Frodo in the eye. "I think, at last, we understand one another, Frodo Baggins," he said. "You know the laws of our country," Madril said from behind Faramir. Faramir stood. "The laws of your father," Madril continued. "If you let them go, your life will be forfeit."

Faramir was silent for a moment, then said, "Then it is forfeit." Frodo and Sam stared at him in awe. "Release them," Faramir ordered. A moment later, he was leading them through the war-torn city. He led them to a tunnel. Frodo looked at it. "This is the old sewer," Faramir explained. "Runs right under the river, through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there."

"Captain Faramir," Sam said. "You have shown your quality, sir. The very highest." Faramir smiled slightly. "The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee, where gardeners are held in high honor." Sam blushed. "What road will you take once you reach the woods?" Faramir asked. "Gollum says there's a path, near Minas Morgul, that climbs up into the mountains," Frodo replied.

"Cirith Ungol?" Faramir asked. He turned to Gollum and grabbed the creature swiftly, jerking him up and pinning him against the wall. "Is that it's name?" he demanded. "No," Gollum said. "No. Yes!" Faramir turned back to the hobbits. "Frodo," he warned, "they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way!"

"It is the only way!" Gollum choked out. "Master says we must go to Mordor, so we must try!" Faramir looked at Frodo. "I must," Frodo said determinedly. Faramir threw Gollum to the ground. "Go, Frodo," Faramir said. "Go with the goodwill of all men." "Thank you," Frodo said, turning and walking into the tunnel, followed by Sam and Gollum.

**And here is where I leave Sam and Frodo alone for a while. They'll come back...in twenty chapters or so once they destroy the Ring. I'm assuming everyone knows how that happens.**


	47. The Last Stand at Helm's Deep

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

Taríen sat on the stone throne inside the Keep, as it was part of the floor and could therefore not help brace the door. Théoden had offered it to her, and she had accepted gratefully. She was currently using her smallest dagger to pick the grime out from under her nails. The Uruks were constantly battering the door with a battering ram. It was giving her a headache. "It is over," Théoden said mournfully. Everyone but he, Taríen, and Gamling were trying to barricade the door further. "The fortress is taken," Théoden said grimly. "It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn yelled, running to get more furniture. He handed a long bench to Legolas, who ran it back to the door. "They still defend it! They died defending it!" Aragorn continued. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

Legolas ran and dumped the contents of the dining table on the floor before running the table over to the door. "Is there no other way?" Aragorn asked. "There is one passage," Gamling said. "It leads into the mountains, but they will not get far, the Uruk-Hai are too many!" "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass, and barricade the entrance!" Gamling ran off. Aragorn looked at Taríen. "Can I convince you to go with them?" he asked. She shook her head, still examining her nails.

"What would I do?" she asked. "Make for Gondor and wait for it to fall as well? Minas Tirith can only stand for so long." "How long do you think it can stand?" Aragorn asked. "Three, four days?" she replied. "They're a bit bereft of leadership at the moment. If you'll remember, indion-nín, my husband was the Captain-General of Gondor, as well as the Steward's Heir. If Denethor has learned of his death, he will not function. My brother-in-law has been stationed in Ithilien for some time now. Currently, the highest-ranking, functioning person in Minas Tirith is my seven-year-old son."

"So much death," Théoden said. "What can Man do against such reckless hate?" Aragorn was quiet for a moment, and then said, "Ride out with me." Théoden turned to look at him. "Ride out and meet them," Aragorn urged. "For death and glory?" Théoden scoffed. "For Rohan," Aragorn said instead. "For your people." "The sun is rising," Gimli remarked. "Well, Gandalf said he'd be here at dawn on the third day," Taríen remarked. "Assuming his plan went well. I'm all for riding out against unnumerable odds. Is anyone coming with me?" "Yes," Théoden said. "Yes," he repeated, more firmly. "The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli exclaimed. The battering ram struck the doors again, pushing the soldiers away. Théoden clapped Aragorn on the shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together!" Aragorn nodded. "Gimli, up the stairs, sound the horn," Taríen ordered, rising from the throne, still graceful, even eight months pregnant. She let out a loud whistle, and Stormbringer came running into the room. She jumped up onto his back. Théoden summoned several other riders as well.

As the battering ram pounded against the door, they all mounted up. "Fell deeds, awake!" Théoden called to the riders. He put his helmet on his head. "Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red dawn!" The gates burst open, just as Gimli sounded the horn. "Forth, Eorlingas!" Théoden yelled. The riders charged forward, cutting down the orcs with ease.

They charged through the city as Gimli continued to sound the horn. They made it all the way out to the charging orcs on the causeway, and galloped down, the white horse of Rohan flying as they fought their last, desperate charge. They continued to chop down orcs mercilessly.

Taríen glanced east, and saw a white horse rearing, a white rider on its back. They were backed by the dawn. "Gandalf," she heard Aragorn whisper. "Gandalf!" she yelled. She could hear him talking, even from so far away. "Théoden-King stands alone," he said. Another rider rode up beside him. "Not alone," he stated. He drew his blade and yelled, "Rohirrim!" Suddenly, the rise was filled with horses and riders. "Éomer," she heard Théoden say. "Remind me to thank him," she called to Aragorn. He nodded, as they continued to cut down orcs.

"To the King!" Éomer bellowed, swinging his sword forward. The Rohirrim charged towards the Uruk-Hai, Gandalf and Éomer at their head. Somehow, Gandalf had convinced Arien to shine very brightly that morning, and the orcs covered their eyes from the blinding light. The Rohirrim slew many orcs, and drove the others away towards the woods.

"Victory!" Théoden bellowed, holding his sword aloft as they continued to chase the Uruk-Hai away. "We have victory!" The soldiers cheered as they continued to drive the orcs away. Taríen lopped the heads off a few more Uruks as she continued to ride away from Helm's Deep. "Stay out of the forest!" Éomer yelled, stopping all the soldiers from riding any further. "Keep away from the trees!"

Taríen maneuvered so that she was beside Gandalf. "Good," he said. "You're alive." "Didn't want to explain to my parents that their only daughter was dead under your watch," she said knowingly. "You're absolutely correct," he said as they continued to watch the orcs. After all of the Uruk-Hai had entered the woods, the trees began to move, and the Uruks began to scream.

Taríen laughed out loud and rode closer. Most of the Rohirrim seemed to follow her. As soon as the screams had stopped, she dismounted and gave a low curtsy to the trees. "Thank you, children of Yavanna," she said in Old Entish. "You have done a great service this day." She remounted her horse and wheeled about to look at the army. They were staring blankly at her. "It is decidedly impolite to have someone aid you and not give them your thanks," she scolded. Some of the men had the sense to look guilty as she rode past them and back to the Keep.

**AN: Arien is the Maia who guides the vessel of the Sun/Anor/Anar/Vasa. Yavanna is the Queen of the Earth and the Giver of Fruits. She created the Ents, in response to her husband Aulë creating the Dwarves, but Eru gave them life.**


	48. A Wizard to Deal With

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

**And now, I present...the Return of Merry and Pippin!**

They were back in the city an hour later. The women and children were brought up from the caves. Éowyn laid a hand on Aragorn's face in shock, then embraced him. She noticed Taríen next, and embraced her as well. "I am glad you are alive," she said. "I hope you do not think me presumptuous, but I am beginning to think of you as a friend." Taríen smiled. "I would be honored to be friends with you, shieldmaiden of Rohan."

They began to walk along the streets, lightly chatting, though Taríen was gently guiding them to a specific destination. Éowyn stopped short when she saw him. "Éomer!" she exclaimed, practically flying into her brother's arms. He wrapped his arms around her. "Éowyn," he greeted. "I missed you," she said, releasing her hold on his neck. "As did I, little sister," he replied. "Lord Éomer," Taríen called as she glided forward. He released his sister as soon as he saw her. "Lady Taríen," he greeted. She curtsied lightly. "I wanted to thank you, for saving my life." He bowed to her deeply. "It was one of my soldiers, Bereg, who found you and rescued you. Unfortunately, he was cut down not an hour ago." "I am sorry," she said softly, bowing her head. She uttered a blessing in Quenya. "May he be happy ever after."

"Emel!" Aragorn called, running up. She turned to him. "Gandalf wants to speak with you. And the King wants to see all three of you in the throne room as soon as possible. Have any of you seen Legolas and Gimli?" Taríen pointed down. "They're in the main court, arguing about who killed more orcs." Aragorn nodded in gratitude and ran off.

A few hours later, they were all riding over a rise and looking upon Mordor. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," Gandalf said. It was storming over Mordor, the red light streaming into the sky. "The Battle for Helm's Deep is over," Taríen agreed. "The Battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness." "Have you been taking lessons from Gandalf, because you've gotten a lot gloomier," Gimli remarked.

"I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to be moody," she shot back, but there was a smile on her face. "We really ought to hurry to Isengard." "You'll need to be careful," Gandalf warned. "Saruman has a palantír, and Sauron probably does as well." "There is a way to keep things secret if need be," she said. "It's called shrouding. It's been forgotten by all except those who stood in Numénor."

"There's only one, isn't there?" Aragorn asked. "Two," she said. "Sauron was there. I can shroud and he can shroud. Anyone else is completely vulnerable. Are we all ready to ride through Fangorn to Isengard?" There were murmurs of reply. Taríen looked at Gandalf. "I didn't hear any dissidence. After you."

They were greeted at the wall by Merry and Pippin, who had mugs of ale and pipes in their hands. "Welcome, my lords and lady, to Isengard!" Merry said grandly. "You young rascals!" Gimli yelled. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking!" "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying well-earned comforts," Pippin stated. Merry puffed a few bits of smoke. "The salted pork is particularly good," Pippin added. "Salted pork?" Gimli asked. Gandalf shook his head. "Hobbits." "We're under orders!" Merry yelled. "From Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

"Um, Gandalf?" Taríen asked nervously, pulling her hood over her head. "Yes, my lady?" he asked. She pulled her horse up alongside him. "I think I'm on Treebeard's kill-on-sight list," she whispered. "I'll talk to him," he promised. "Are you going to take us to him, are do you plan to stand here all day?" Gandalf called to the hobbits.

Merry and Pippin led them to Orthanc, where Treebeard greeted him. Taríen let herself drift to the back of the party. "Ah, young Master Gandalf," Treebeard greeted. "I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower," he said, gesturing towards Orthanc. "Show yourself," Aragorn whispered.

"Be careful," Gandalf warned. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." "Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli proposed. "No," Gandalf replied. "We need him alive. We need him to talk." "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden-King, and made peace afterwards," a voice came from above. They all looked up to see Saruman, dressed all in white, his staff in hand.

"Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend?" Saruman asked. Can we not have peace, you and I?" "We shall have peace," Théoden said angrily. "We shall have peace, when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet, for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!"

They all watched Saruman for his answer. "Gibbets and crows," Saruman growled. "Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards?" His voice was mocking. Taríen resisted the urge to smite him. She knew that she was strong, but he could hurt her in this state, just as she could hurt him. No, she would leave this to Gandalf.

"Your treachery has cost many lives," Gandalf called up to him. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you can save them, Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel." "So you have come here for information," Saruman said with a smile. "I have some for you." He raised the palantír from his robes. Taríen held up her hands and chanted the spell for shrouding. She felt it go into effect. She relaxed. Sauron could not see her. Her allegiance was still questionable.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth," Saruman announced. "Something that you have failed to see. The Great Eye has seen it. Even now, he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf rode towards Orthanc. "You're all going to die," Saruman predicted with a gleeful smile. "But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" he continued. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor," Saruman sneered. Aragorn looked up at him blankly, but Taríen knew the barb hurt. "This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned King."

_"Can I kill him?"_ Taríen asked Gandalf mentally. _"Please?" "No,"_ Gandalf replied. _"We need information." "He'll strike at Gondor,"_ Taríen predicted. _"It's closest and strongest. Besides, Curumo won't tell us anything. He's almost as good at twisting words as I am." "It doesn't matter," _Gandalf insisted. _"You were redeemed. He could be as well."_ Taríen broke the connection.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him," Saruman sneered. "Those he professes to love. Did he ever tell you of the one woman he courted? He denounced her the first time she made a mistake. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling, before you sent him to his doom?" Saruman asked. Gandalf closed his eyes to calm himself. "The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." "I've heard enough!" Gimli bellowed. To Legolas, he whispered, "Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!"

Legolas was reaching for an arrow when Gandalf said, "No!" He looked back up at Saruman. "You should leave the twisting of words to Her. It is more Her element than yours. Have you had any word from Her, or has She finally gained enough wisdom to avoid Sauron and all his servants?" "She is on Her way here right now," Saruman sneered. "You will not stand before Her wrath."

"Come down, Saruman," Gandalf called. "And your life will be spared!" "Save your pity and your mercy!" Saruman yelled back. "I have no use for it!" He fired a jet of fire towards Gandalf. When it dissipated, Gandalf and Shadowfax were unharmed. Saruman stared in shock. "Saruman," Gandalf said slowly. "Your staff is broken." The rod shattered in Saruman's hand. Gríma Wormtongue stepped up behind Saruman.

"Gríma," Théoden called. "You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now! You were once a Man of Rohan!" Gríma curled up on himself and turned away. "A Man of Rohan?" Saruman sneered. Gríma looked up slightly. "What is the House of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs!" Saruman insulted. Taríen could see that Théoden was barely containing his anger. "The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master! You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Saruman insulted. Taríen knew that the barb cut.

"Gríma," Théoden called, obviously pushing his anger and worry down. "Come down. Be free of him." "Free?" Saruman asked. He will never be free!" Gríma shook his head. "No," he said. Saruman turned to him. "Get down, cur!" Saruman ordered, slapping Gríma and knocking him to the ground.

Taríen chose that moment to intervene. She rode forward to sit next to Gandalf. "Saruman," she called. "You should know better. A slap is the reason Sauron does not have the Storm-queen at his side." "How would you know?" Saruman sneered. She threw back her hood. Saruman hissed. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel, Curumo," she said, switching to Valarin. "Tell us what you know. I know when someone is lying. Speak, and this time, tell the truth."

"I will not answer you, traitor as you are, to both the Valar and to Sauron. You serve no one but yourself," Saruman sneered, still speaking Westron, that all would understand. She rolled her eyes and switched back to it. "You serve no one but yourself either, so we're on the same page. Speak. I order you to."

"Withdraw your guard and I will tell you where their doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here," Saruman declared. "We have already established that I serve none but myself," she reminded. "You think that I have control here?" "You're riding with them," he stated. "You could convince them. You can always convince anyone." He said the last part in Valarin.

She gasped as Gríma stood and began stabbing Saruman with a knife. He stabbed him three times before Legolas shot an arrow into Gríma's breast. Gríma fell backwards onto the tower. Saruman plummeted downwards, eventually landing on a spike. "Well, there is not doubt that he's dead," Taríen commented drily. "Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The Enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

The wheel slowly began to spin, dumping Saruman into the water. The palantír fell from his sleeve. The wizard was completely submerged. "The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard stated. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees." Taríen caught sight of an orange glow in the water. She noticed Pippin wading towards it. Aragorn noticed too. "Pippin!" he called.

A second later, Pippin pulled the palantír from the water. "Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed. "Peregrin Took," Gandalf said firmly. Pippin turned towards him. "I'll take that now, my lad," Gandalf said. Pippin glanced back at the orb. "Quickly now!" Gandalf urged. Pippin handed him the seeing-stone, and Gandalf wrapped it in cloth.

"Now," Treebeard said slowly, reaching out to grab Taríen by the waist. "Ah!" she exclaimed. "Careful, I'm with child." Treebeard grabbed her legs instead and hung her upside-down. Thankfully, she was still wearing leggings. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you here and now," he growled. "I've reformed!" she said, trying to remain calm.

"Gandalf can tell you! I really and truly have reformed, repented, I serve Eru only! Please, I'm pregnant and nauseous. Very, very nauseous, and you're not helping. Please put me down, gently, on my feet." Treebeard looked at Gandalf. "She's telling the truth, Treebeard," he said. Taríen let out a yelp as Treebeard flipped her over and set her down.

"Thank you, son of Yavanna," she said in Elvish, trying to fight off waves of dizziness. "Stormbringer?" Her horse trotted forward, and she practically collapsed against it. "If I'd eaten breakfast, I'd be losing it by now." "Traitor?" Théoden asked, revulsed, backing away.

"I had a misguided youth," she said shortly. "I did things I am not proud of…I was never proud of them, not even when I committed them. I have since apologized, for the most part, and received forgiveness." "You have my forgiveness as well, bar-hmm, little lady," Treebeard said. "Please don't call me little," Taríen begged. He bowed to her. "As you wish, my lady." "You seem to command respect with every race," Théoden noted. "Elves, yes, Men, yes, Ents, yes, Dwarves…" Taríen glanced at Gimli. "Maybe not. I have spent much time among Elves. We need to be off. I'd like to reach Edoras by sundown."


	49. Hail, Aragorn of the West

**I do not own LotR or anything else in Arda.**

That night in Meduseld, Éowyn started the celebration by offering a silver goblet of wine to Théoden, her head bowed in respect. He took the glass, and she backed away. With him on the podium sat Éomer, his heir, Haldir, as representative of Lothlórien, and Lady Taríen, as the Lady of Gondor. Éowyn took her seat beside her brother. All the men in the hall stood, mugs in hand. "Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Théoden said, holding up the goblet. "Hail the victorious dead!" "Hail!" the men responded, holding up the mugs and taking drinks of ale. Taríen noticed that Aragorn was slower than the rest to drink. She did not drink, but bowed her head in respect.

Shortly afterwards, the party was in full swing, and all separations of class were dropped, except for the respect of the King. Taríen watched in amusement as Éomer handed another mug to Legolas. "No pauses, no spills," he said. "And no regurgitation," Gimli added. "So it's a drinking game," Legolas asked dubiously. "Ai!" the men cheered. "Last one standing wins," Gimli chuckled. He began to guzzle his ale.

Legolas stared at his for a moment, then tentatively drank it down. Taríen sidled up next to him and whispered in his ear, "They don't know that Elves have much higher metabolisms and rarely get drunk." Legolas finished his mug and chuckled. "A pity for them, then," he whispered back. "Have you ever seen a drunken elf?" "I lived in Rivendell for sixteen centuries, of course I've seen an elf drunk. If I were myself, I'd join you," she said wistfully. Legolas raised an eyebrow as he downed another mug. "You'd outdrink us all?" he asked. "Most assuredly," she replied. "Just ask Elrond."

She slipped away, wandering about the party, looking for Aragorn. She noticed Éowyn handing him a goblet of wine. "Westu Aragorn hál," she said quietly with a smile. He accepted the goblet and took a drink. He handed it back to her and bowed his head to her. He walked away into the crowd. Éowyn watched him leave with a smile.

Théoden walked up to her and said, "I am happy for you. He is an honorable man." "You are both honorable men," she replied. "It was not Théoden of Rohan who led our people to victory," Théoden replied. Éowyn watched him in concern for a moment, but Theoden shrugged it off. "Ah, don't listen to me," he said. "You are young, and tonight is for you." Éowyn smiled once more.

Taríen found Aragorn again quickly. "I'm bored Estel," she complained. "Do you want to see if we can convince them to clear a space large enough for us to spar?" he asked. Her face brightened. "Wooden swords or real ones?" "Wooden," he replied. "Too many people." "Do I get two?" she asked. "It would be less entertaining otherwise," he chuckled.

"Who knows," she said, a mischievous smile on her face. "You might even win for once, indion-nín. After all, I am eight months pregnant and relatively mortal." "Is that a challenge?" he asked, raising both his voice and his eyebrows. Everyone turned to stare. "Yes, it is, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Do you really believe you can beat me?" Taríen asked in a similarly loud voice.

"Clear a spot for a sparring match!" Éomer bellowed with glee. "Somebody get three practice swords!" People quickly began clearing a space, and Éomer marked it off with rope. "Give me a minute, I'm not ruining this dress," Taríen said. "You don't think you can fight in a skirt?" Aragorn mocked. "Another challenge?" she asked. "Most assuredly," he replied. "Fine, I'll fight in a skirt, eight months pregnant, and you can fight with one blade against my two," she said. While they waited for the practice swords, she quickly braided her hair out of her face.

A minute later, Taríen was handed two practice swords while Aragorn was handed one. They entered the ring. "I will be the referee," Théoden announced. "First hit or disarmament?" "Disarmament," the pair responded simultaneously. "Or an hour," Aragorn added. Taríen laughed. "This is not going to last an hour," she informed him.

"This doesn't look like a fair fight," Théoden commented. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, my lady?" "Théoden-King, I have sparred with Her Ladyship many, many, many times, though none recently, and I have never beaten her," Aragorn admitted. "You've had more experience since then," Taríen encouraged. "Sixty-seven years worth." "That's nothing compared to what you have," Aragorn grumbled, but he took a ready stance anyways. "Begin!" Théoden called.

The two circled each other warily. Both knew that Taríen would strike first. She had less patience. She waited until her patience grew thin, but continued to keep her face emotionless. Without letting her eyes leave Aragorn's face, she swiped towards his legs while stabbing towards his chest. He jumped backwards. She came at him faster then, and he would catch her blades on his own. She struggled to keep the smile off her face as they sparred.

After about ten minutes, Aragorn asked, "Are you toying with me? Because this is highly reminiscent of the spars we did when I was young." "Maybe a little bit," she admitted, "but I can't show off all my best moves at the moment, so I'm still trying to decide how to take you down. Once I do, you'll be disarmed immediately, I assure you."

Less than a minute later, he was on his back, and his sword was in her hand. "I win," she said smugly. The spectators were watching in awe. She tossed all three swords to the men on the sides and offered him a hand. He took it, and she pulled him up. He stretched his back. "You've never taught me that one," he said. "You never asked," she replied. "You've never used it before!" he exclaimed. She turned to face him. "You have never asked me to show you any maneuver that I didn't use against you first." "Fine. Will you show me how to do that, Emel?" Aragorn asked. "Later," she replied.

The party was already back in full swing. Taríen amused herself by going to watch Legolas and Gimli's drinking game. "Nice spar," Legolas said, in between downing drinks. "How many times have you won now?" "Seven thousand, eight hundred, and forty-three times," she replied instantly. "How many times has he won?" Éomer asked. "Zero," she replied.

Gimli was obviously drunk now. "Heh-heh," he laughed. "Here, here! It's the Dwarves that swim with little hairy women." "That doesn't even make sense," Taríen commented as he downed another mug. Legolas put his down and began examining his hands. "I feel something," he said. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." He looked at Taríen.

Gimli laughed and said, "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!" A second later, his eyes crossed and he fell over backwards. Legolas raised an eyebrow as he watched. "Game over," he said. "Don't worry, you're just a bit buzzed," Taríen said. "It'll take maybe five times what you've already drank for you to be drunk, ten times for you to pass out." "Wait, he's not even drunk?" Éomer gasped. Taríen shook her head. "Not in the least. If Elves want to get drunk, they drink special brews."

Nearby, Merry and Pippin were dancing and singing on a table. Everyone was watching. Taríen walked over and stood beside Gandalf. "Oh, you can search far and wide! You can drink the whole town dry! But you'll never find a beer so brown as the one we drink in our hometown! You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink 'em by the flagon! But the only brew for the brave and true…"

Pippin's voice trailed off as he noticed Gandalf watching. "Pippin!" Merry exclaimed. Pippin and Merry began to dance and sing again. "But the only brew for the brave and true…comes from the Green Dragon!" Everyone cheered as they finished and took long drinks of ale.

Aragorn came to stand beside them. "No news of Frodo?" he asked in a low voice. "No word," Gandalf said. "Nothing. Taríen?" "He's in Ithilien, I think," she said. "I can still faintly feel the Ring. I think he's headed towards Ephel Dúath." "We have time," Aragorn said. "Every day, he moves closer to Mordor."

**Rohirric Translation:**

**Westu Aragorn hál - I'm not completely sure what this means, but I believe it to say, "Hail, Aragorn of the West."**


End file.
